Broken Soul
by The Bookbinder
Summary: Wenige Jahre nach Thors Sieg über Malekith fliegt Lokis Schwindel auf Asgards Thron auf und er wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Was wird ihn erwarten? Wird er nun tatsächlich zum Tode verurteilt, oder kommt da etwas völlig anderes auf ihn zu? (Achja, ich habe diese Geschichte auch schon auf einer anderen Seite unter dem Namen "Scorpionqueen" veröffentlicht, bitte nicht wundern)
1. Prolog -Angeklagt

**_Prolog_**

"Loki diesmal bist du deutlich zu weit gegangen!", schallte die Stimme des Allvaters durch den goldenen Thronsaal Asgards. Odin beugte sich, auf seinem Thron sitzend, vor zu seinem Adoptivsohn.  
>"Du hast nicht nur deinen Bruder ziehen lassen, obwohl der Thron Asgards sein Recht gewesen wäre, NEIN, du hast es dir zu Nutze gemacht, dass ich im Odinschlaf lag und die Herrschaft widerrechtlich an dich gerissen", donnerte er.<br>Erneut stand Loki in Ketten vor Odin.  
>Erneut hatten seine Handlungen nicht das Erhoffte herbeigerufen und <em>erneut <em>würde er dafür bestraft werden. Doch diesmal konnte er nicht auf Milde hoffen. Frigga war tot und niemand hier auf seiner Seite.

Er hatte Thor geholfen Malekith zu bekämpfen?

_Egal._

Als er, getarnt in Gestalt Odins, König war, hatte Asgard eine Zeit von Frieden und Wohlstand erlebt.

_Wen interessiert's?_

Er war ein Eisriese, er war ein Widersacher, das Böse und wertlos!

Wen kümmerten seine halbwegs guten Taten, die wurden außer Acht gelassen!

Die Tatsache, dass Odin ihn direkt ansprach, holte Loki aus seinen verbitterten Gedanken. Die Erscheinung seines Adoptivsohnes schockierte den Allvater. Statt eines stolzen, selbstgefällig grinsenden Mannes stand ein Schatten dessen vor ihm, was einst der Gott der Lügen gewesen war.

Gebrochen

Verbittert

Stumm

„Du bist dir im Klaren, was nun folgt?"

Er nickte nur als Antwort. Nachdem Odin erwacht war, flog Lokis Schwindel natürlich auf. Bis nach Nornheim hatte man ihn gejagt und ohne die Hilfe der Lichtelfen wäre er wohl entkommen.

Nun konnte Loki nichts anderes tun, als seinem Ende entgegenzutreten.

Odin schlug mit seinem Speer kurz auf den Boden:

"Ich, Odin Allvater, verurteile dich hiermit zum..."

"HALT!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Thronsaal, als ein blonder Hüne mit erhobenem Hammer auf den Angeklagten und Odin zuschritt.


	2. 01 Der Beschluss

**_Kapitel 1 : Der Beschluss_**

_"HALT!"_

_Ein Raunen ging durch den Thronsaal, als ein blonder Hüne mit erhobenem Hammer auf den Angeklagten und Odin zuschritt._

„Thor?!", rief der Allvater erstaunt, als er seinen Erstgeborener schnellen Schrittes auf sich zukommen sah. Auch Loki war überrascht. Man hatte zwar beschlossen Thor zu benachrichtigen, doch der Magier hatte Zweifel daran gehabt, dass es ihn überhaupt interessierte. Dazu, so glaubte Loki, war er zu glücklich mit Jane auf der Erde.  
>„Was soll das, mein Sohn? Wieso unterbrichst du mich, mitten in dieser Anhörung?"<br>„Ich wurde darüber informiert und möchte dich bitten, dir dein Urteil noch einmal genau zu überlegen!", kam prompt die Antwort des Donnergottes.  
>Loki klappte überrascht der Mund auf. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Thor sprach <em>für<em> ihn? Obwohl er ihn so oft belogen und verraten hatte? Obwohl er ihn getäuscht und um den Thron Asgards gebracht hatte  
>„Und wieso sollte ich das tun?", meinte Odin mit gehobener Augenbraue. Es verwirrte ihn sehr, dass Thor scheinbar auf der Seite von Loki stand. Stand er etwa unter dessen Einfluss?<br>„Weil ich glaube, dass du vorschnell handelst, Vater."  
>„Wie war das?", der Allvater klang nun leicht gereizt. Ausgerechnet sein impulsiver Sohn, der lieber mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rannte anstatt inne zu halten und zu überlegen, warf ihm nun eben das vor?<br>„Denk einmal etwas genauer über Lokis Handeln nach", Thor begann vor dem Thron auf und ab zu gehen, während er sprach und die Augen seines _Bruders _folgten ihm überrascht.  
>Sagte er gerade wirklich <em>Denk nach<em> ?

„Loki hat uns alle belogen und hintergangen, das stimmt.", fuhr der Blonde fort.  
>„Aber Lady Sif sagte mir, seine Herrschaft hätte sich kaum von der deinen unterschieden Vater! Es gab keine Kriege, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat er sogar ein sehr gewinnbringendes Handelsabkommen mit Midgard geschlossen! <em>Midgard<em>, Vater! Und das obwohl Loki, wenig von Menschen hält… „  
>Er hielt kurz inne und sah Loki mit einem schwer zu definierenden Blick an. Eine komische Mischung aus Mitleid, Entschlossenheit und etwas was Loki nicht einordnen konnte.<br>Bevor Thor wieder ansetzen konnte, fuhr ihm sein Vater dazwischen:  
>„Schön und gut, Thor. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Mörder und ein Verbrecher ist. Er hat etliche Leben genommen und alle hinters Licht geführt. Mal abgesehen von seiner Flucht aus dem Kerker…"<br>„… die ich ermöglicht habe.", rief Thor dazwischen.  
>„WARUM NIMMST DU IHN IN SCHUTZ?!", schrie der Allvater, nun im höchsten Maße verärgert. Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf, dass Thor in Loki immer noch seinen kleinen Bruder sah, den es zu schützen galt. Wenn nötig auch vor seinem Vater.<br>„Er hat dich ebenfalls hintergangen und dich um deinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron gebracht!"  
>„Loki hat mir damit einen Gefallen getan, ich wollte ohnehin nicht mehr herrschen!"<br>„Wenn ich dazu was sagen dürfte, dann…", setzte Loki an. Dass man in dritter Person von ihm sprach, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend frustrierte ihn zutiefst. Doch ein, wie aus einem Munde, gerufenes:  
>„NEIN!", brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. <em>Genau wie früher! <em>

"Nun Thor, du glaubst Loki am besten einschätzen zu können... so sei es dir überlassen über die Strafe des Angeklagten zu entscheiden!" Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den gesamten Thronsaal. Auch Loki konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. War das ernst gemeint  
>Unmöglich!<br>Oder?

"Das werde ich gerne tun, Vater. Ich habe auch schon etwas Passendes gefunden. Dazu bedarf es allerdings deiner Hilfe!"  
>"Da bin ich aber gespannt!", kam die, leicht spöttisch klingende, Antwort des Allvaters. Auch Loki spitzte die Ohren, immerhin wurde hier über sein Schicksal entschieden.<br>"Wie mir viele bereits sagten, hatte mir die Zeit in Midgard besser getan als erwartet. Ich habe Dinge gelernt von denen manche hier keine Ahnung haben und nicht selten hörte ich, ich sei endlich erwachsen geworden. Ich finde es ist nur fair, wenn Loki die selbe Chance bekommt und..."  
>"Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief Loki lachend dazwischen.<br>"Ich wollte Midgard vor 2 Jahren unterwerfen, falls du dich erinnerst. Wieso glaubst du, es würde eine Strafe für mich sein, es noch einmal versuchen zu können?" Loki hatte zwar keinerlei Intention mehr, die Menschen zu unterwerfen, doch das brauchte Thor nicht zu wissen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sollte man ihn allerdings wirklich auf die Erde schicken, würde ihm ganz sicher S.H.I.E.L.D. im Nacken sitzen.  
>"Ich bin gespannt, wie du das ohne deine Kräfte hinbekommen willst", kam die ungewohnt trockene Antwort seines großen Bruders und entlockte Loki ein entsetztes<br>"_Was?!_"_  
><em> Selbst als er in den Kerkern Asgards steckte, hatte er seine Magie behalten. Er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand dazu im Stande war, seine Magie zu unterbinden. Die einzige Person, die das gekonnt hätte war Frigga gewesen.  
>"Du hast richtig gehört, Bruder. Keine Magie, keine Waffen. Du wirst als einfacher Mensch leben." Diese Aussage kommentierte Loki mit einem humorlosen Lachen.<br>"Und wer soll im Stande sein, mir die Magie zu nehmen? Du und Odin sind es ganz sicher nicht, ich bin ein Eisriese, ihr Narren. Da ist das Ganze etwas komplizierter." Seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung, denn er ahnte nicht, was auf ihn zukam.  
>Wortwörtlich.<br>"Die beiden nicht, aber ich kann es", rief eine weibliche Stimme und alle Augen richteten sich auf die wunderschöne, junge Frau, die entschlossenen Schrittes auf die drei Personen vor dem Thron zuging. Hellblondes, fast weißes Haar fiel ihr wellig bis zur Hüfte und die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen über den goldbraunen Augen waren ein wenig zusammengezogen. Ein paar Strähnen hatte sie sich hinter ihre Ohren gestrichen, die leicht spitz waren.  
>Eine Lichtelfe.<p>

"Lyneth! Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest", Thor legte ihr seine große Hand auf und lächelte die Elfenmagierin warm an.  
>"Keine Ursache, mein Freund. Wenn es darum geht, die Sicherheit der neun Welten zu erhalten, kannst du immer mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen." Sie wandte sich Loki zu:<br>"Bereit ein Mensch zu werden?" Als Reaktion kam ein ironisches Kichern.  
>"Du einfältiges Elfenweib! Glaubst du allen Ernstes mir die Magie entziehen zu können?" Lyneths Antwort verblüffte ihn jedoch.<br>"Bilde dir nicht ein, du seist der einzige, der Einblicke in den tiefen Zauber des Kosmos hatte!" Sie kam langsam und mit einen unerwartet besorgten Blick auf Loki zu, der einen Schritt zurück machen wollte. Nie würde er es zulassen, dass man ihm seine Kräfte nahm. Sie waren das einzige, was er noch von Frigga hatte und worin er Thor stets überlegen gewesen war. Doch sein Bruder, so nobel seine Absicht ihn vor dem Tod zu retten auch wahr, tat ihm keinen Gefallen. Er hielt Loki an der Schulter fest, während Lyneth Odin mit einer Geste bedeutete zu ihnen zu kommen.

Die Elfe legte eine Hand auf Lokis Stirn, die Andere auf sein Herz und er fühlte wie sich unangenehme Wärme an diesen Stellen ausbreitete. Sie sah ihn in die Augen, ihre eigenen verfärbten sich aufgrund der aufkommenden Magie leicht silbern.  
>"Es tut mir Leid, dass es so kommen musste."<br>"_Lügnerin!_", zischte Loki, obwohl er keine Spur von Unwahrheit erkennen konnte. Lyneth ignorierte die Aussage und was darauf folgte überraschte alle.  
>Sacht legt sie ihre Lippen auf die von Loki, der überrascht auf keuchte und die Augen aufriss.<br>Was tut sie da?  
>Als sich Lokis Lippen vor Verwunderung leicht öffneten, sog die Elfe scharf Luft ein und Loki fühlte sich, als würde ihm etwas entrissen. Lyneth löste den Kuss und trat zurück. Ihre Augen hatten einen grünlichen Schimmer bekommen und ihr Blick sprach von Schmerzen. War es so furchtbar seine Kräfte in sich zu tragen?<br>Sie beschwor eine Kette herbei, ein dunkelgrüner, tropfenförmiger Stein der an einem einfachen Lederband hing und blies einen Hauch seiner Magie auf das Schmuckstück, welches kurz aufleuchtete. Dann ging sie zu Odin und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Der grüne Schimmer war verschwunden und Loki war nun vollkommen seiner Kräfte beraubt. Er fühlte es. Eine brennende Leere breitete sich dort aus, wo er einst seine Kraft gespürt hatte. Verzweiflung überkam ihn, ebenso wie sengender Hass!  
>„Du Miststück! <em>Was hast du getan?<em>", rief er und hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt. Es wäre ihm wohl auch gelungen, hätte Thor ihn nicht zurückgehalten.

"_Ich bring dich um!_", fauchte er verzweifelt.  
>Lyneth ignorierte das völlig. Sie sprach zum Allvater:<br>„Dieser Stein enthält einen Bruchteil seiner Magie. Gebt die Kette jemanden, den ihr als würdig erachtet darüber zu wachen. Auf die Kräfte zugreifen kann der Träger des Steines nicht, aber entscheiden ob Loki einen Teil davon zurückerhalten darf. Er selbst kann allerdings nicht darüber entscheiden, sollte er die Kette in die Hände bekommen. Seine Macht kann er nur dann vollständig zurückerlangen, wenn Ihr es gestattet, Allvater!"  
>Sie verneigte sich und wand sich zum gehen, als Loki ihr etwas hinterherrief:<br>„Ich finde einen Weg meine Kräfte zurückzubekommen! Und wenn es soweit ist, dann _lauf_! Lauf um dein Leben, denn finde ich dich, erwarte keine Gnade!"  
>Lyneth drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, sah ihn kalt an, nickte und ging.<br>Bevor der geschwächte Mann die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu fragen, warum zur Hölle sie so ruhig blieb, wurde es auf einmal schwarz um ihn herum…


	3. 02 Verzweiflung

**_Kapitel 2 - Verzweiflung_**

Als Loki die Augen aufschlug, sah er an eine schneeweiße Zimmerdecke. Wo war er? Und warum fühlte sich sein Herz so leer an? Ach ja...

Mit einem Mal strömten die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse seiner Bestrafung wieder auf ihn ein und er schrie vor Wut und Verzweiflung laut auf. Schließlich begann Loki, sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen, in dem er sich befand. Dann kam ein weiterer Schock: Er war nicht mehr in Asgard. Die Möblierung des Raumes sprach dafür und die Erkenntnis, dass man ihn bewusstlos und gegen seinen Willen weggebracht hatte, machte ihn wütender. Er schlug schwungvoll die Decke des Bettes zurück, in dem er lag und begann, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, gehetzt in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.  
>"Guten Morgen, Loki!"<br>_THOR!  
>"Verschwinde, du Bastard!", <em>rief er und schleuderte ihm etwas entgegen, was wohl eine Vase war. Doch sein großer Bruder fing das Porzellanstück kurz vor dem Gesicht ab und sah in seinem typischen "Ich will dir doch nur helfen"-Blick an.  
>"Loki, ich..."<br>"_Sei still!_", unterbrach der Jüngere die Versuche Thors, ihn zu beruhigen.  
>"Was du mir angetan hast, ist schlimmer als zu sterben. Um Längen! Du hast mir die Magie genommen, mir mein innerstes Selbst entrissen und DIE EINZIGE VERBINDUNG GEKAPPT DIE ICH NOCH ZU MUTTER HATTE! Hätte ich gewusst, was du planst, wäre mir der Tod lieber gewesen." Während er gesprochen hatte, war er langsam auf seinen "Bruder" zugegangen, stand nun direkt vor ihm und Thor konnte es in seinen Augen sehen: Loki hatte aufgegeben. <em>Schon wieder. <em>Doch das würde er nicht zulassen.  
>"Beruhige dich, Loki. Ich wollte doch nur, dass..."<br>"_Was _wolltest du? Dass ich eine Lektion lerne über _Liebe, Freundschaft und Herzensgüte? _Mach dich nicht lächerlich Thor! Gib es zu, du wolltest nur sehen, wie ich leide und..."  
>Das nächste was Loki wahrnahm, war Thors flache Hand, die seine Wange mit solcher Wucht traf, dass er taumelte und rückwärts gegen den Tisch stieß, der im Zimmer stand.<br>Loki hielt sich die Wange und sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an. Sie hatten viele Auseinandersetzungen in der Vergangenheit gehabt und gekämpft bis aufs Blut. Doch eine Ohrfeige hatte Thor ihm noch nie verpasst. Es war nicht der härteste Schlag gewesen, den er von seinem Bruder bekommen hatte, aber eine Ohrfeige war viel _emotionaler_. Loki sah ihn Thors Augen, dass ihm dieser Schlag ebenso weh getan hatte, nicht jedoch an der Hand sondern im Herzen.

"Das ist deine letzte Chance, verstehst du Loki? Entweder du versuchst dich zusammenzuraffen oder die Axt des Scharfrichters erwartet dich! Und ich weigere mich schlichtweg zu akzeptieren, dass mein Bruder _zum dritten Mal stirbt_. Weißt du wie schrecklich es für mich war, dich in Svartalfheim tot in den Armen zu halten, wissend dich für immer verloren zu haben? _Schon wieder?_" Loki hatte sich nun wieder aufgerichtet und sah Thor mit seltsam trüben Augen an.  
>" Ich bin nicht dein...", setzte er an, doch Thor unterbrach ihn:<br>"Halt den Mund, oder du fängst dir noch eine! Ich habe viel gelernt, hier in Midgard. Unter anderem, dass Blutsverwandtschaft nicht der tragende Pfeiler von einem Gefühl der Verbundenheit ist. Familien trennen sich und werden neu zusammengewürfelt. Kinder mit komplett verschiedenen Eltern lieben sich wie Geschwister, weil sie sich blind verstehen würden. Loki, wir wuchsen zusammen auf, wir haben zusammen gespielt und du bist sogar nachts zu mir gekommen, wenn du nicht schlafen konntest! Du wusstest, was ich denke indem du mich nur ansahst und ahntest sofort wenn ich Ärger mache. Kaum einer kennt mich so gut wie du..."  
>"...und umgekehrt", warf Loki mit einem leicht abwesenden Lächeln ein. Während Thor gesprochen hatte, war er in Gedanken bei all dem Blödsinn gewesen, die beide zusammen angestellt hatten...<br>"Genau! Und eben deswegen, weil du für mich immer mein kleiner Bruder sein wirst kann und werde ich nicht akzeptieren, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst. Vergiss bitte was ich damals in Asgards Kerkern sagte. Ich biete dir deshalb diese letzte Chance, wieder der Loki zu werden, den ich kenne!" Sein Bruder blickte mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck zum Boden.  
>"Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich werde nie wieder der selbe sein...", dann blickte Thor direkt in die Augen. Blau traf auf Grün und Thor war geschockt über die tiefe Verzweiflung, die er in Lokis Blick zu erkennen glaubte. Wann war er so zerbrochen?<br>"Aber du kannst allen zeigen, dass du mehr bist als ein verrückter Kerl, der die Welt unterwerfen und alles zertrümmern will!"  
>"Kannst du mich bitte eine Weile allein lassen?", bat der ehemalige Gott des Unheils und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt brüchig. Thor kannte Loki gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser nicht gern offen Gefühle zeigte und nickte. Er wandte sich zum gehen, jedoch nicht ohne Loki noch einmal verspielt die Haare zu verwuscheln, wie er es früher getan hatte. Loki verstand diese Geste und lächelte leicht. Als Thor an der Tür stand, wandte er sich noch einmal um und meinte:<br>"Soll ich dich holen, wenn es Abendessen gibt?"  
>Loki nickte nur und wenige Sekunden später war er allein.<p>

Kaum hatte Thor die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, lief eine einzelne Träne über Lokis Wange.  
><em>Thor glaubte noch an ihn. Er hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben, wie jeder andere. Er liebte seinen Bruder noch!<br>_Die Gefühle, ausgelöst durch diese Erkenntnis überforderten Loki. Doch die sengende Wut, ob des Verlustes der Magie und seiner Niederlagen brannten ebenso in ihm. Loki war, als würde er in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gezerrt. Er presste Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zu.  
>Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!<p>

Thor ging inzwischen in die Küche, wo Jane schon auf ihn wartete. Erik war nicht da, denn er war nie gut auf Loki zu sprechen gewesen.  
>"Wie geht es ihm?", Jane klang besorgter als eigentlich geplant. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, wieso sie sich dazu hatte überreden lassen. In einem der gefühlten hundert Schlafzimmer dieses Hauses befand sich also… ein Mörder aus Asgard der beinahe New York zerstört und die Menschheit unterjocht hätte. Ist doch kein Ding! Völlig normal sowas!<br>Von wegen!  
>„Er scheint sehr darunter zu leiden, seine Kräfte verloren zu haben. Ich kann das gut nachvollziehen. Als Mjöllnir damals nicht auf mich reagierte, du weißt schon… ich war bei dem S.H.I.E.L.D. Lager eingebrochen um ihn wieder zu holen… dachte ich meine komplette Welt bricht zusammen! Außerdem glaube ich, dass er schon fest mit seinem Tod gerechnet hat und dass ich ihm nun helfe überrascht ihn. Loki glaubte wohl Mutter war die einzige die noch an ihn geglaubt hatte, doch das war nicht so…." Thor holte tief Luft und schenkte sich eine große Tasse Kaffee ein. Verdammt, er liebte dieses Getränk wirklich. Jane seufzte und holte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse. Sie war gerührt, wie tief die Verbindung der Brüder war, auch wenn einer von beiden gerade derbe auf Abwegen war.<br>„Schatz, ehrlich ich finde es wunderbar, dass du dich so um Loki kümmerst. Wenn ich derartige Probleme hätte, würde es meine Geschwister einen Scheiß interessieren. Aber, … wie drücke ich das jetzt am feinfühligsten aus… ich habe immer noch ein wenig Angst, dass das alles furchtbar schief geht. Ich meine, nichts gegen Loki, er hat sich mir gegenüber eigentlich tadellos benommen und mir sogar das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem … was wenn er wieder ausklinkt und sich in den Kopf setzt uns alle töten zu wollen?" Thor lachte in seinen Kaffee. Janes Art zu Reden war einfach nur erheiternd. Er stellte die Tasse auf der Theke ab und nahm sie sanft in die Arme.  
>„Keine Sorge, Jane. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts geschieht, falls mein Bruder… <em>ausklinkt<em>!" Die junge Wissenschaftlerin kicherte, sie fand es lustig wie Thor ab und zu versuchte etwas moderne Worte einzubauen.  
>„Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie leise und gab Thor einen liebevollen Kuss, wofür sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.<br>„WHOA Leute, nicht jetzt!", rief Darcy, die gerade zur Tür hereinkam, bepackt mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten. Jane und Thor schreckten zusammen und wichen voneinander zurück. Dann sahen sie die junge Frau, wie sie sich mit den Einkäufen abmühte und lachten.  
>„Ja ja, wirklich witzig ihr Schnuckis! Könnte mir bitte mal jemand helfen?", meinte sie ungehalten und stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße. Sie wäre tatsächlich mitsamt den eben gekauften Lebensmitteln auf dem Boden gelandet, hätte sie nicht rechtzeitig eine Hand am Oberarm gehalten.<br>„Danke,…", stammelte Darcy und sah hoch nur damit ihre Augen vor Überraschung die doppelte Größe annehmen konnten. Sie hatte gedacht, es sei Thor gewesen doch in Wahrheit war es Loki gewesen, der gerade die Küche betreten hatte. Zwar wissend wen sie da vor sich hatte, jedoch ohne jede Art von Furcht oder Zorn sah sie zu ihm hoch.  
>„Hi!" dabei grinste sie darcy-mäßig frech und Loki wollte gerade antworten, als sein Blick auf die Kette fiel, die sie um den Hals trug.<br>Ein grüner Stein an einem einfachen schwarzen Lederband…


	4. 03 Bekanntschaften

**_03 – Bekanntschaften_**

Warum sie?  
>Dieses Mädchen?<br>Sie sollte die Hüterin seiner Magie sein?  
>Dieses halbe Kind war doch nichts besonderes, oder?<br>Loki verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Lyneth hatte Thor die Kette mit seinen Kräften gegeben damit dieser sie jemanden gab, den er als würdig erachtete.  
>Und er hatte sie diesem Mädchen gegeben! Diesem kleinen Mädchen mit den schönen blauen Augen und einem ansteckenden Lächeln.<br>„Hi!", hatte sie gesagt und ihn einfach nur angegrinst.  
>Loki starrte nur perplex zurück. Er war es gewohnt, dass man vor ihm zurückwich, ihn angriff oder drohte. Aber eine einfache und herzliche Begrüßung hatte er lange nicht gehört. Er wusste nicht so ganz, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Ihre offene Art verwunderte ihn. Es wäre wohl das Beste, ihren Gruß zu erwidern, fand er.<br>„Hallo", es klang schon fast schüchtern. Thor musste sich Mühe geben, damit seine Kinnlade nicht auf den Tisch krachte. Er selbst hatte es ebenfalls lange nicht gesehen, dass man Loki einfach wie einen ganz normalen Menschen begrüßte. Aber so war Darcy eben. Immer lächelnd, immer fröhlich. Außer man griff sie an…dann wurde man getasert.  
>„Du bist der Ziegenhelmtyp, oder?"<br>„Bitte was?", Loki war noch verwunderter als ohnehin schon. _Ziegenhelmtyp?_ War das eine Anspielung auf seinen Helm? Zugegeben, es war schon eine etwas witzige Bezeichnung. Lokis Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.  
>„Ich bin Loki, geboren in Jötunheim, aufgewachsen in Asgard und ja, ich bin derjenige, der damals New York angegriffen hat.", er wartete schon darauf, dass das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden und Angst oder Wut an dessen Stelle treten würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Darcy grinste einfach weiter.<br>„Sei froh, dass es dir nicht gelungen ist, sonst würde ich dich wohl hassen!", sagte sie leichthin, jedoch noch immer lächelnd. Dann wandte sie sich um und stellte die Einkaufstüten auf der Küchentheke ab. Thor und Jane standen nur da und sahen die junge Studentin mit offenem Mund an. Thor fing jedoch bald an zu grinsen.  
>Jane hatte nicht unrecht. Darcy ist genau die Richtige um Lokis Kräfte zu bewachen. Endlich mal jemand der ihn nicht wie eine explodierende Zeitbombe behandelt<br>Doch auch Loki verblüffte die Anwesenden, indem er Darcy folgte und ihr dabei half, die gekauften Lebensmittel zu verstauen.  
>„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, mit wem ich das Vergnügen habe.", meinte er, als sie ihm ein paar Tetrapacks Milch in die Hand drückte und auf den Kühlschrank deutete.<br>„Ich bin Darcy Lewis. Janes Praktikantin!"  
>„Was ist eine… Praktikantin?", Loki zog verwundert die Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah über die geöffnete Kühlschranktür.<br>„Ich arbeite für sie, assistiere ihr bei bestimmten Dingen und sammle so Erfahrung für mein Studium. Naja eigentlich nicht wirklich, weil Jane Astrophysikerin ist und ich Politikwissenschaften studiere, aber ich brauchte ein paar zusätzliche Punkte…was zur Hölle ist so komisch?" Während Darcys Redeflut hatte sich Loki mit verschränkten Armen an die Theke gelehnt und lächelte nun amüsiert.  
>„Ich finde dich amüsant.!", sagte er schlicht und wandte sich zum gehen.<br>„Essen gibt es in 'ner Dreiviertelstunde!", rief ihm Jane noch hinterher, ehe er im oberen Stockwerk verschwunden war. Dann sah sie Darcy verblüfft an.  
>„Was zur Hölle war <em>das <em> denn gerade?"  
>„Was meinst du?"<br>„Mein Bruder ist sonst eher skeptisch bei Fremden, vor allem wenn es sich um Menschen handelt. Aber dir gegenüber war er… naja normal!", mischte sich nun auch Thor in das Gespräch ein, nachdem er aus der „Was-zur-Hölle-ist-gerade-passiert"-Starre erwacht war.  
>„Nun ja.. könnte daran liegen, dass nicht alles an meiner Haltung <em>DU VERBRECHER <em> schreit und ich einfach freundlich sein wollte?", bot die Studentin als Grund an und sah das Pärchen erwartungsvoll an.  
>„Ist uns schon aufgefallen, deshalb bat ich dich ja, über seine Magie zu wachen. Ich frage mich nur wieso? Fast alle auf der Erde schrecken bei dem Namen Loki entweder vor Angst oder Wut zusammen. Du aber gar nicht? Wie kommt das?"<br>Darcy begann nun das Abendessen, Hühnerfrikassee mit Reis, vorzubereiten und dachte dabei kurz nach.  
>„Hmm….", machte sie kurze Zeit später.<br>„Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Also… für jemanden der wirklich die Weltherrschaft wollte, hat er sich meiner Meinung nach viiiiel zu wenig Mühe gegeben. Die meisten Regierungsstürze in neuerer Zeit finden hintenherum statt. Durch Manipulation und Volskbeeinflussung, Propaganda und Lügen. Loki wäre zu all dem im Stande gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher, nach allem was du über ihn erzählt hast. Vielleicht ist es nicht die Art von Asen, aber er hätte es leicht gekonnt. Der Weg, den er gewählt hatte, war von vorne herein viel zu einfach nachzuvollziehen. Es war mehr Aufmerksamkeit, die er wollte und die hat er bekommen…ich …keine Ahnung aber der stereotypische verrückte Bösewicht ist er für mich nicht..."  
>Thor und Jane standen einfach nur da, sahen erst Darcy an, die fröhlich Gemüse schnippelte und dann einander.<br>„Aha…", mehr konnte Jane dazu nicht sagen. Sie fand es zu seltsam, aber so war Darcy eben. Ein bisschen anders als der Durchschnitt.  
>„Das erklärt immer noch nicht Lokis Reaktion. <em>Ich finde dich amüsant?<em> Das war selbst für ihn seltsam und er sprüht oft mit seinem Charme um sich, wenn er was will.", Thor verschränkte, ähnlich wie Loki vorher, die Arme vor der Brust und sah nachdenklich drein.  
>„Na was er von mir will, können wir uns denken!", meinte Darcy und hielt dabei die Kette mit dem grünen Stein in die Höhe.<br>„Ich weiß, du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Wir haben ihm seine Magie entzogen, seine Silberzunge hat er behalten und ich wette das…"  
>„<em>Silberzunge? <em> DAS klingt ja abgefahren!", warf die junge Frau dazwischen.  
>„… er all sein Repertoire an Redetalent einsetzen würde, um sie wieder zu bekommen."<br>„Keine Sorge, Mr. Hammer! Ich gebe ihm seine Magie nicht leichtfertig zurück!" Darcy drehte sich vom Ofen weg und grinste ihn über die Schulter an.  
>„Ich verabscheue ihn zwar nicht von vorneherein, aber mir ist klar, dass er zeitweise ein Riesenarsch war. Der muss 'ne Menge anstellen, bevor ich da was raus lasse", beim Reden tippte sie an die Kette und wandte sich schließlich wieder dem Essen zu. Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, bis Jane plötzlich eine völlig andere Frage in den Raum warf:<br>„Wem gehört dieses Haus eigentlich?"  
>„Mir!", kam die Reaktion von einem Mann, der gerade durch die Eingangstür getreten war.<br>Groß, dunkelhaarig, Bart, braune Augen und ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen.  
>„Tony!", rief Thor erfreut und zog den Neuankömmling in eine typische Halbumarmung, weil richtige Umarmungen ja total unmännlich sind.<br>Hinter Tony, alias Iron Man, kamen noch weitere Personen ins Haus.  
>Ein dunkelblonder, muskulöser Junger Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen, der auf den Namen Steve Rogers (oder Captain America) hörte. Ihm folgte ein etwas kleinerer aber nicht minder durchtrainierter Typ, der einen Bogen in der Hand hielt, ohne ihn war Hawkeye , oder Clint Barton, selten anzutreffen. Ebenso selten fern von ihm war die rothaarige Schönheit namens Natasha Romanow, oder auch Black Widow zu finden. Als letztes trat ein dunkelhaariger Mann ein, der sich verunsichert umsah. Er schaute drein als wolle er ganz schnell ganz weit weg. Sein Name war Bruce Banner, doch wenn man ihn übermäßig reizte, sollte man in Deckung gehen. Denn dann kam Hulk!<br>Kurz: Die Avengers waren nun alle da!  
>Wenn das Loki wüsste, würde er wohl nicht zum Abendessen erscheinen!, dachte sich Darcy, während sie gerade Gewürze zusammensuchte.<br>„Hallo, schöne Frau!", begrüßte Tony sie und grinste sie frech an.  
>Jup, … Playboy!, schoss es Darcy bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck in den Kopf. Die kannte sie schon zur Genüge. Nachdem das große Vorstellen, für Jane und Darcy, beendet war, fragte Bruce:<br>„Wo ist denn unser Ex-Gott?"  
>Thor, Jane und Darcy zeigten gleichzeitig mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben, um anzudeuten, dass er im ersten Stock war.<br>„Soll ich ihn zum Essen holen?", fragte Tony mit einem spitzbübisch-erwartungsvollem Lächeln, doch Thor verneinte:  
>„Er weiß nicht, dass ihr hier seid und wahrscheinlich würde er mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster springen, vor Wut und wegen dem, was vor zwei Jahren passierte. Ich werde ihn holen, sofern das Essen schon fertig ist?", mit dem letzten Satz wandte er sich an Darcy, die ihm einen Daumen nach oben zeigte und grinste.<p>

Loki erschrak, als er Stimmen aus dem unteren Stockwerk hörte. Kamen etwa noch mehr Leute her? Wer war das wohl?  
>Die letzte Dreiviertelstunde hatte er mit Lesen verbracht, denn zum Glück befand sich in dem Zimmer ein Regal, das voll mit Büchern war.<br>Doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.  
>Das sind doch nicht etwa die Avengers? Verdammt, wenn die hier sind, kann es nur furchtbar werden Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und versuchte doch noch, sich seiner Lektüre zu widmen.<br>Er war gerade geistig wieder in Mittelerde gelandet, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ihn erneut unsanft in die Realität holte.  
>„Was?", rief er leicht gereizt. Ein bisschen Ruhe konnte man ihm doch gönnen, oder?<br>Scheinbar nicht.  
>„Abendessen ist fertig!", meinte Thor, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Bei Lokis Blickwäre er am liebsten rückwärts wieder hinausgegangen.<br>„Die Avengers sind hier, oder?", zischte er, immer noch in dem Sessel sitzend, mit dem „Herr der Ringe" Buch in der Hand.  
>„Ja, sind sie. Tony, also Iron Man, hat uns dieses Haus zur Verfügung gestellt und da S.H.I.E.L.D. dich immer noch als Sicherheitsrisiko für die Menschheit sieht, hat man sie beauftragt hier zu bleiben und…"<br>„… mich zu bewachen, wie ein wildes Tier, das jederzeit jemanden anfallen könnte!", fuhr Loki dazwischen.  
>„Ist ja nichts Neues für mich!"<br>Hui, da war aber jemand verbittert, fand Darcy, die eben dazu getreten war. Sie fand es nicht okay, dass er sich jetzt den Avengers aussetzen sollte. Das würde nur unnötig Stress geben. Jane war ebenfalls der Meinung gewesen. Irgendwie hatten beide etwas Mitleid mit Loki. Also hatten die beiden Frauen beschlossen, Loki das Essen hochzubringen, zumindest am ersten Tag.  
>Da stand sie nun, Darcy Lewis, mit einem Teller Hühnerfrikassee in der Hand und stupste Thor mit dem Fuß an, damit dieser die Tür freigab. Der Ase konnte nichts dafür. Er war einfach derbe groß.<br>„Denk ja nicht, dass das ein Dauerzustand ist!", meinte Darcy sofort, als sie Lokis Grinsen sah.  
>„Ich mach das nur, weil ich keinen Bock auf Gezanke gleich am Anfang habe, dafür ist immer noch morgen Zeit. Zum Frühstück kommst du runter in die Küche, klar?"<br>Immer noch grinsend, nickte Loki. Als die junge Frau schon fast durch die Tür verschwunden war, sagte er noch:  
>„Danke", was nicht nur die Studentin verwunderte, sondern auch Thor, dessen Kiefer sich sichtlich Mühe gab nicht auf den Boden zu Krachen.<p> 


	5. 04 Herantasten

**_Kapitel 4 – Herantasten_**

Als Loki am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sich seine Kehle ungewohnt trocken an. Sein Hals schmerzte und die Augen brannten. Zumindest hatte er dieses Mal keine Probleme mehr mit der Orientierung. Er befand sich in Tony Starks „Sommer-Villa", wie Thor es genannt hatte. Irgendwo auf Teneriffa. Man hatte ihn hergebracht, um ihn zu bewachen. Wie eine rasende Bestie, die man vom Morden abhalten musste. Es war fast so schlimm, wie damals in den Kerkern Asgards, als das Wissen um seine Niederlage und die Einsamkeit sich wie Magma durch seine Seele gewühlt hatten. Nun hatte man ihm auch noch seine Magie genommen. Loki spürte, wie sich ein verzweifelter Schrei den Weg durch seinen Hals bahnte und drückte sich im letzten Moment ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. Er wollte nicht das ganze Haus wecken und den „Avengers", sowie seinem Bruder die Genugtuung seines Seelischen Schmerzes gönnen.

_„Das ist deine letzte Chance…"_

Das hatte Thor gestern zu ihm gesagt.  
>Dieser Narr!<br>Dachte er wirklich, er würde wieder derselbe Loki wie früher werden? Der schwache, verletzte Prinz, der immer nur die zweite Geige gespielt hatte und für den sich eigentlich niemand interessierte, sondern den man gerade einmal duldete?  
>Nein!<br>Er hatte auf Asgards Thron gesessen, er hatte geherrscht und bevor Odin erwacht war, hatte niemand Verdacht geschöpft.  
>„Ich bin ein würdiger Herrscher gewesen…", sagte er sich und selbst bei seiner Verurteilung hatten einige Bürger Asgards eben dies eingestehen müssen. Trotz alldem wurde er vom Volk gehasst.<br>_Wieso?_  
>Es verwirrte ihn zutiefst.<br>Hinzu kam Thors absolut törichte Idee, ein Leben auf Midgard würde ihn läutern, so wie ihn selbst damals. Wie albern! Loki würde seine Kräfte schneller zurückerlangen, als Tony Stark „Resonanzkatastrophe" sagen könnte.  
>Metaphorisch, natürlich.<br>Dass Thor diesem halben Kind den Stein mit seiner Magie gegeben hatte, war eine glücklich Fügung für ihn, glaubte er.  
>Menschen waren schwach!<br>Ein paar gewissenhaft platzierte Worte und sie brachen ein, wie Kartenhäuser.  
>Es würde ein Leichtes sein, Darcy so zu manipulieren, dass sie ihm gehorchte…. Zumindest glaubte Loki das!<br>Das Brennen in seinem Hals machte sich wieder bemerkbar.  
>Durst!<br>Er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Die Flasche Wasser, die Darcy gestern mit dem Abendessen zusammen gebracht hatte, war leer.  
>Verdammt!<br>Jetzt musste er doch aufstehen.  
>Ich hoffe von den dämlichen Avengers ist noch keiner wach, er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Bett stand.<br>7:00 Uhr. Es könnte jemand wach sein… oder auch nicht. Loki ging zu dem Stuhl, wo Thor ihm gestern noch Kleidung hingelegt hatte. Normalerweise passte er seine Erscheinung mit Magie an, wenn er unter Menschen ging, aber dazu war er nun nicht mehr im Stande. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es war eine einfach schwarze Hose und ein Hemd, in dunkelgrün. Thor kannte ihn eben doch noch ein wenig. Schnell zog er sich an und öffnete mit angehaltenem Atem die Tür. Darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, ging er den langen Flur entlang zur Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte. Loki stöhnte innerlich auf, als er Musik von unten vernahm. Er hoffte nur, dass es niemand war, der ihn allzu sehr hasste. Noch einmal tief Luft holend ging er in die Küche und hätte am liebsten aufgelacht.  
>Hinter der Theke stand Darcy Lewis, die über eine Pfanne gebeugt dastand und eine seltsam helle Masse hinein gab. Zugegeben, es roch ziemlich angenehm, was sie da fabrizierte.<br>Da stand sie nun, die Hüterin seiner Kräfte. Die Kette hing kurz über dem Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts. Es war so grausam, er konnte die Magie beinahe spüren und… Loki sah noch einmal genauer hin. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass dieses übergroße Shirt, welches ihr bis knapp oberhalb der Knien reichte, das einzige Kleidungsstück war, was sie trug. Wenn man von Unterwäsche absah. Er war dezent überrumpelt von der Tatsache, wie wenig die junge Frau anhatte. Bereits gestern hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass dieses Mädchen überaus hübsch war, mit ihren hellen Augen und diesem, durch das knappe Kleidungsstück hervorgehobenen, atemberaubenden Körperbau.  
>„Guten Morgen!"<br>Die Stimme, direkt neben ihrem Ohr, ließ Darcy erschrocken zusammenzucken und ruckartig herumfahren. Der Ex-Gott des Unheils stand hinter ihr und lächelte sie spöttisch an. Er hatte den Kopf über ihre Schulter gebeugt gehabt, um zu sehen, was sie da machte und nun stand sie nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Aber anstatt zurückzuweichen, wie es typisch als Reaktion auf Lokis Anwesenheit wäre, grinste sie frech und schubste ihn etwas zurück.  
>„Alter, erschreck mich nicht so, sonst bekomme ich noch Anfälle", meinte sie und schickte noch ein Kichern hinterher.<br>„Wer sagt dir, dass das nicht meine Intention war?" Nun wurde sein Lächeln betont gehässig.  
>Alles nur Maskerade!, dachte sich Darcy und wandte sich wieder ihren Pancakes zu.<br>„Sicher, ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt und Thor darf sich einen neuen Hüter für deine Kräfte suchen. Soll es als nächster vielleicht einer von den Avengers sein?" sie grinste erneut. Dieses Spiel konnte sie auch spielen.  
>Bitte nicht! schoss es Loki durch den Kopf, doch er kam auch nicht umhin ihr ein wenig Anerkennung entgegenzubringen. Sie hatte seine Show erstaunlich gut durchschaut und das tat selten Jemand.<br>„Was führt dich denn so früh hier runter?", fragte sie, den Kopf über die Schulter zu ihm gedreht. Plötzlich fiel Loki wieder ein, dass er sich ja ursprünglich etwas zu Trinken hatte besorgen wollen. Bei dem Spaß den er gehabt hatte, dieses Mädchen zu ärgern und zu sehen, wie der Ausdruck ihrer Augen von Schreck zu Belustigung wechselte, hatte er es doch glatt vergessen. Sie war faszinierend. Dazu kam, dass die Tatsache wie sich ihre Oberweite aufgrund des vom Schreck beschleunigten Atems hastig hob und senkte, auch einen Loki nicht kalt lässt.  
>„Ich… nun ich würde gerne etwas trinken, wenn es keine Umstände bereitet.", Darcy lachte kurz als Reaktion. Sie fand seine und Thors Art zu Reden irgendwie niedlich.<br>„Gläser sind hier drin", sie zeigte auf den Hängeschrank direkt über sich.  
>„Und Getränke sind im Kühlschrank!"<br>„Der Kasten, wo es so kalt im Inneren war?"  
>Erneut folgte ein schnelles Auflachen der Studentin, was Loki gar nicht gefiel. Er ließ sich nun mal nicht gerne auslachen.<br>„Ja, genau…", sie kicherte weiter vor sich hin, stockte jedoch, als Loki schon wieder direkt hinter ihr stand.  
>„Verzeihung", flüsterte er und griff über ihr zu dem Schrank, auf den sie gezeigt hatte. Darcy zog den Kopf ein, um nicht von der Schranktür getroffen zu werden, was Loki ein für ihn typisches Lächeln entlockte. Zu seinem Pech bekam das Darcy mit.<br>„Was?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.  
>„Bin ich wieder <em>amüsant<em>?", sie schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Denk nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was du planst!" Nun war es Loki der auflachte. Es war ungemein erheiternd, dass dieses Menschenmädchen glaubte seine Pläne nachvollziehen zu können. Obwohl er dergleichen zum jetzigen Augenblick nicht einmal hatte. Nur ein paar unfertige Ideen und den „Plan" den Kühlschrank zu öffnen.  
>„Das bezweifle ich…", meinte er noch immer lachend. Seine Stimme tropfte vor amüsierter Herablassung, gleich einem Erwachsenen, der einem kleinen Kind erklärte, dass es nicht fliegen könne, wie Vögel.<br>„Aber nur zu… was hecke ich für einen perfiden Plan aus?"  
>„Du flirtest mit mir, damit ich schwach werde und dir deine Kräfte wiedergebe!", kam die trockene Antwort. Loki schwieg.<br>Verdammt, es war keine zehn Minuten her gewesen, dass ihm diese Idee in den Sinn gekommen war.  
>Sieht aus als müsste ich meine Meinung über Menschen noch einmal überdenken… manche sind tatsächlich etwas scharfsinnig<br>„Na? Ins Schwarze getroffen?" Darcy hob beide Augenbrauen, grinste und schob die Zunge zwischen die Zähne. Sie wollte ihn ärgern.  
>Dieses Luder!<br>Er grinste und wandte sich dem Kühlschrank zu. Dann hob er eine Flasche Fanta hoch.  
>„Wie schmeckt das?"<br>„Süß!", Loki verzog das Gesicht.  
>„Und das?"<br>Diesmal war es Tonic Water.  
>„Ein wenig bitter, aber trotzdem irgendwie erfrischend."<br>„Schon besser!", er goss sich etwas davon ein. Ein Surren ließ beide aufschrecken. Darcy fluchte und ging zur Küchentheke, wo ein kleines Gerät lag, das irgendwie vibrierte. Sie warf einen Blick auf das kleine Fenster, fluchte erneut und wischte mit ihrem Finger darüber.  
>„Darcy, ich hab zwei Fragen."<br>„Schieß los, Ziegenköpfchen!" Loki stutzte kurz, wegen diesem Spitznamen und fuhr dann fort:  
>„Zum einen scheinst du ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein und ich frage mich, ob du mir mitteilen würdest, wieso. Außerdem… wüsste ich gern, was dieses kleine Gerät ist, was du gerade so beleidigt hast" Die Studentin sah von der Pfanne auf. War das sein ernst?<br>„Du… du weißt nicht was… okay. Also _das…_", sie hielt ihr Smartphone hoch. „…ist ein Mobiltelefon. Wir Menschen benutzen es um miteinander über größere Entfernungen zu kommunizieren. Gerade hat jemand versucht mit mir zu sprechen und…"  
>„…du wolltest offenbar kein Gespräch mit dieser Person führen." Darcy legte ihr Handy wieder auf die Theke.<br>„So ziemlich!"  
>Ein Poltern von der Treppe riss die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch. In der Küche erschien Thor, zusammen mit Tony und Steve.<br>„Guten Morgen Leute!", rief Tony in den Raum, dann sah er, dass es Loki war, der Darcy Gesellschaft leistete.  
>„Hey, lass dir bloß nicht einfallen die Kleine anzugraben, damit sie dir hilft.", er verzog das Gesicht zu einem frechen Grinsen.<br>„Obwohl, verstehen würd ich's ja. Sie ist ziemlich süß!" Darcy grinste über die Schulter zurück. Seit dem gestrigen Abend wusste sie, dass das mehr scherzhaft gemeint war.  
>„Hunger?", fragte sie und deutete auf die bereits fertigen Pancakes, die sich auf einem Teller neben dem Herd stapelten.<br>„Du weißt schon, dass du das auch JARVIS machen lassen kannst?", fragte der Mann mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und eine Stimme, der ein Hauch Menschlichkeit fehlte, schallte von den Wänden:  
>„Sie hat darauf bestanden, Mr. Stark!"<br>„Du solltest auch etwas essen, Loki. Du siehst furchtbar blass aus", bemerkte Thor und hielt Loki einen Teller hin. Dieser wollte gerade etwas genervtes Erwidern, als Tony dazwischen fuhr:  
>„Bemuttere ihn nicht so, Großer!" Er saß bereits zusammen mit Steve, bewaffnet mit Besteck und diversen Soßen, am Tisch und hatte begonnen zu frühstücken. Loki hatte sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von Thor zum Tisch schieben lassen. Das Knurren seines Magens war verräterisch. Steve und Tony sahen gleichzeitig zu ihm hoch, als er gegenüber auftauchte.<br>„Wir beißen nicht, Ziegenpeter. Jetzt setz dich endlich!" Wieder grinste Tony. Leicht unschlüssig ließ sich Loki mit am Tisch nieder, Thor direkt neben ihm.  
>„Kaffee, irgendwer? Also ich brauch welchen, sonst verbrennen die restlichen Pancakes.", rief Darcy in den Raum, gerade als Bruce und Hawkeye dazukamen, die umgehend um welchen baten. Das überließ Darcy dann jedoch JARVIS und sie kümmerte sich weiter um die Pancakes. Sie liebte es einfach zu kochen.<br>Thor hielt Loki eine Tasse hin.  
>„Probier es mal, Bruder! Ich finde dieses Getränk außerordentlich köstlich" Loki nahm die Tasse, roch kurz an dem Getränk und zog die Nase leicht kraus. Letztendlich nahm er doch einen Schluck, schien aber nicht über die Maßen begeistert zu sein.<br>„Nicht ganz mein Geschmack, Thor. Aber es passt zu dir!" Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches feixten Iron Man und Captain America in ihr Essen und Bruce lachte leise auf.  
>„Was ist so lustig?", rief eine weibliche Stimme und alle Augen richteten sich zum Treppenaufgang. Jane und Natasha waren also auch schon wach.<br>„Nichts, aber es gibt Frühstück!", trällerte ihnen Darcy entgegen.  
>So kam es, dass keine Viertelstunde später die Avengers, sowie Darcy, Jane und Loki gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen. Letzterer fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, zwischen Leuten, die eigentlich seine Feinde waren und Thor, von dessen Handeln er immer noch nicht wusste, was er halten sollte. Nur die beiden Zivilistinnen empfand er als am wenigsten störend, deshalb richtete Loki das Wort an sie, wenn er sich denn überhaupt an den Gesprächen beteiligte. Denn die Mimik und Aussagen der „Superhelden" zeigte ihm teilweise, dass sie seine Anwesenheit als unerwünscht ansahen, auch wenn manche recht freundlich waren. Nach und nach zogen sich diese jedoch zurück um entweder zu trainieren oder an Forschungen zu arbeiten, bis nur noch Loki, Thor, Jane und Darcy übrig waren.<br>„Und _mein Bruder_!", richtete der Schwarzhaarige das Wort an Thor.  
>„Wie gedenkst du mich armes, verletztes Vögelchen zu retten?" Herablassung zierte jede Silbe und zeigte den noch Anwesenden deutlich, was er von dem Plan seines Ziehbruders hielt.<br>„Warte es einfach ab.", kam die schlich gehaltene Reaktion seitens Thor, bevor er noch einen Schluck aus seiner inzwischen fünften Tasse Kaffee nahm. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht beunruhigte Loki. Er kannte seinen _Bruder_ gut genug -viele Scherze hatten sie zusammen ausgeheckt - um zu wissen, wenn dieser etwas im Schilde führte. Jane wollte nicht, dass es erneut in einen Streit ausartete und wechselte das Thema:  
>„Sag mal Loki,…", der Angesprochene hob überrascht eine Braue. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jane ihn von sich aus Ansprach und ihn beim Namen nannte.<br>„… wie gefällt es dir hier? Ich meine, es ist bestimmt kein Vergleich zu dem Räumen im Palast, aber besser als das Gefängnis oder?" Nur ein Nicken, als Reaktion.  
>„Ich meine, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann…"<br>„Schon okay,…", er unterbrach sie bewusst. Loki hatte den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gesehen. _ Mitleid! _ Dieses Menschenweib bemitleidete ihn. Verdammt noch eins er war kein kleines Kind, das man trösten musste. Er stand auf und ging zu Treppe.  
>„Wenn ich etwas brauche, werde ich es euch schon wissen lassen", und schon war er um die Ecke gebogen, blieb aber stehen, wartend auf die Diskussion, die folgen würde.<br>„Was war das denn?", fragte Jane nun überrumpelt. Beim Essen war er so höflich zu ihr gewesen und nun war er so betont kühl. Sie wandte sich an Thor:  
>„Bist du sicher, es war klug in hierher zu bringen?" Ihr Freund nickte und strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange.<br>„Ganz sicher! Ich wollte ihn nur von zu Hause wegbringen, denn das wäre sein Tod gewesen. Hier kann ich mir in aller Ruhe überlegen, wie wir an den Teil in ihm appellieren können, der noch nicht von Machtgier und Hass zerfressen wurde. Denn dass ein Stück in Loki noch der Vernunft zugänglich ist, spüre ich. Versagen und Einsamkeit haben die letzten Jahre seines Lebens geprägt, Jane. Ich möchte ihn wieder auf eine geordnete Bahn lenken. Ich weiß, für euch klingt das wie eine unmögliche Aufgabe, aber… es ist die einzige Chance die er noch hat. Ich will nicht zusehen müssen, wie mein Bruder vor Hass vergeht. Ich habe mich durch meinen Aufenthalt hier geändert. Hoffen wir, dass es bei Loki dasselbe bewirkt." Als Thors kleiner Vortrag beendet war, musste sich Loki zurückhalten, nicht vor Wut aufzuschreien.  
>Dieser Hohlkopf! Denkt er etwa, er kann mich weichklopfen, indem er mich hier festhält? Dass er selbst wusste, dass dies überhaupt nicht Thors Absicht war, strich Loki gekonnt aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte gerade lautlos die Treppe hochgehen, als sein Bruder sich an Darcy wandte:<br>„Was meinst du dazu?" Die Studentin sah ungewohnt ernst drein, etwas, was Loki natürlich nicht sah und antwortete:  
>„Ich denke er sitzt ein bisschen zwischen den Stühlen!"<br>„Wie meinst du das?" Der blonde Donnergott sah verwundert drein.  
>„Naja einerseits scheint er verbittert und wütend zu sein, wegen seiner Niederlage in der Vergangenheit und so weiter. Aber irgendwie wirkt er auf mich in einigen kurzen Momenten so, als wolle er selbst, dass sich sein Leben wieder einpendelt. Er scheint den Funken Normalität, den er seit gestern erlebt hat zu genießen und schämt sich dafür. Er glaubt bestimmt, es würde ihn schwach machen, wenn er sich zugesteht nicht aufzubegehren…" Ein tiefes Lachen von Thor, stoppte Darcys kleine Analyse.<br>„Wie kommt es, dass jemand der meinen Bruder gerade einmal zwei Tage kennt, ihn fast besser einschätzen kann als ich?" Nun kicherte auch Darcy.  
>„Nun … ich habe zu viel „Lie to me" gesehen und interpretiere einfach viel zu viel in minimale Gesichtsausdrücke rein…." Während die drei in der Küche erneut lachten, ließ sich Loki das von Darcy gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.<br>Lachhaft!


	6. 05 Funken der Normalität

**_Kapitel 5 – Funken der Normalität_**

_„__Er scheint den Funken Normalität, den er seit gestern erlebt hat zu genießen und schämt sich dafür. Er glaubt bestimmt, es würde ihn schwach machen, wenn er sich zugesteht nicht aufzubegehren…"_

Lüge!

Dieses einfältige Weib! Wie kommt sie darauf, ich wäre so schwach? Ich soll mich nach Normalität sehnen? Wie töricht! Sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet, hole ich mir meine Magie zurück und verschwinde… aber ausrasten bringt jetzt nichts!  
>Verdammt noch eins, er wurde Thor immer ähnlicher. Seit wann war er so leicht reizbar? Loki hörte auf, wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu gehen und holte tief Luft. Ruhe! Er brauchte ein paar Stunden Ruhe, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sein Blick fiel auf den „Herr der Ringe", den er am Vortag beendet hatte. Lesen. Das wäre eine gute Methode, sein erhitztes Gemüt zu beruhigen. Dummerweise war dieses Buch das einzige in dem kleinen Regal gewesen, was ihm interessant erschien. Ob es noch mehr in diesem Haus gab? Sollte er Tony fragen? Oder würde dieser es als anmaßend empfinden, weil Loki quasi ein Gefangener wahr und kein Gast?<br>„Bringt alles nichts, die anderen waren langweilig!", sagte er sich und trat erneut in den Flur. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war Jane gerade dabei, mit einem kleinen Stapel Ordnern in der Hand, die Tür zu Öffnen.  
>„Oh, Shit!", fluchte sie, als zwei Mappen herunterfielen und sich diverse Unterlagen auf dem Boden verteilten. Ohne genau zu wissen wieso, ging Loki in die Hocke und hob ein paar davon auf.<br>„Danke, ich…", Jane stoppte abrupt, nachdem sie mitbekam, wer ihr half.  
>„Schon in Ordnung!", er stand mit ihr gemeinsam auf und öffnete ihr, seiner guten Erziehung folgend, die Tür.<br>„Ähm…Jane?", fragte er etwas verunsichert, als diese schon fast im Zimmer verschwunden war.  
>„Was gibt's?", rief sie von innen, mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Hatte er sie überhaupt schon mal direkt angesprochen oder beim Namen genannt?<br>„Weißt du zufällig, wo Tony Starks Zimmer ist? Ich habe eine Frage an ihn." Mit einem leicht gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck erschien die junge Wissenschaftlerin im Türrahmen. Offenbar hatte sie viel zu tun und nur wenig Zeit.  
>„Zweite Etage, dritte Tür links!"<br>„Danke!", meinte Loki, lächelte kurz freundlich. Ehrlich, nicht aufgesetzt. Dann ging er zur Treppe.  
>„Loki, warte!", rief Jane ihn zurück. Er stoppte im Gehen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah sie abwartend an.<br>„Ich… nun ja, ich wollte nur sagen, falls dir irgendwie nach Reden ist und du mal nicht mit Thor sprechen möchtest -ich weiß inzwischen was für eine Glucke er sein kann- dann kannst du dich auch jederzeit an mich wenden!" Loki sagte nichts, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nun einen leicht verwirrten Hauch bekommen.  
>„Na ja… ähm… im Grunde hab ich gar nichts gegen dich. Die Sache von New York mal außen vor gelassen, denn dafür hast du schon eine Abreibung von mir bekommen…" Die Mundwinkel des Angesprochenen zuckten leicht, als müsse er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Die Ohrfeige war ihm durchaus im Gedächtnis geblieben. Jane fuhr fort:<br>„Kurz: mir persönlich hast du kein Leid zugefügt, also dachte ich… ach egal!", sie machte kehrt und wollte hinter der Tür verschwinden, doch Loki hielt sie zurück indem er sie am Arm festhielt. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt, die Mimik war schwer bis nicht zu definieren. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wie sollte er reagieren?  
>„Danke!", es war so leise gesprochen worden, dass es Jane kaum hörte.<br>„Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass man mir ein offenes Ohr für meine Gedanken anbietet, verzeih daher meine Verwunderung. Jedoch weiß ich es zu schätzen, Jane! Erlaube mir, dir dasselbe zu gestatten, solltest du jemals die Meinung eines hinterlistigen Eisriesen benötigen.", er lächelte erneut und ging. Jane blieb verwirrt zurück.  
>Waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg, Freunde zu werden?<p>

Tony brütete gerade über den aktuellen Produktionsunterlagen seiner Firma, als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. Niemand anderes als Loki persönlich stand davor und Tony aktivierte innerlich alle Alarmsysteme.  
>„Was gibt's, Ziegenpeter?", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eigentlich ging es ihm total gegen den Strich, dass er und die Avengers nun Babysitter für diesen Psychopathen spielen durften, bloß weil Thor diese glorreiche Idee gehabt hatte. Doch so richtig direkt zeigen, wollte er das nicht… nur ein paar Anspielungen! Der ehemalige Gott hielt ein Buch in die Höhe, was Tony verwirrte. Eben dies war ihm auch deutlich anzusehen, also erklärte Loki:<br>„Ich wollte fragen, ob du zufällig im Besitz anderer Werke dieses Autors bist?" Seit wann duzten sie sich? Schon immer? Loki gab Tony das Buch und er verwarf die im Kopf gestellte Frage, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand und Lokis Frage. Er las Tolkien?  
>Passt, wie Arsch auf Eimer!, dachte er, ungewollt amüsiert. „Hm… guter Geschmack…", murmelte er abwesend. „Ja, ich habe tatsächlich noch ein paar Bücher von diesem Schriftsteller. Warum fragst du? Würdest du sie gern lesen?"<br>„Wenn ich da nicht zu viel verlange…" Loki sah betreten zur Seite. Bei ihrer letzten richtigen Begegnung hatten sie sich bekämpft. Jetzt zu fragen, ob er ein paar seiner Bücher lesen durfte war das Tausendfache von unangenehm. Tony lachte kurz.  
>„Der Große sagte bereits du wärst früher die Leseratte von euch beiden gewesen… Na ja, egal… Nein, das ist nicht zu viel verlangt. Solange du keine Waffen bauen oder die Welt unterwerfen willst, ist es mir herzlich egal, was du anstellst" Er grinste vielsagend und Loki verdrehte die Augen. Mussten denn alle Avengers auf das New York-Debakel anspielen? Tonys Stimme holte ihn aus seinen verbitterten Gedankengängen.<br>„Also gut, Kleiner. Wenn du diesen Flur bis zum Ende entlanggehst, nimmst du die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Das ist meine kleine Privatbibliothek. Versuch gar nicht erst etwas über Waffenkonstruktion zu finden, hier habe ich nur Unterhaltungsliteratur. Tob dich was das angeht ruhig aus, aber wenn ich eine umgeknickte Ecke finde, knallt's" Loki nickte und zog sich schweigend zurück.  
>Schon bei seinem ersten Schritt in die kleine Bibliothek, fühlte Loki zum ersten Mal seit langem so etwas, wie innere Zufriedenheit. Er liebte Bücher, der Geruch von Papier und Tinte beruhigte ihn. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Regale, sah sich hier und da ein Buch an und als er die Sitzecke erreichte, die sich unter dem Eckfenster befand, hielt er einen beachtlichen Stapel in den Händen. Sowohl von seinem neu entdeckten Lieblingsautor, als auch von anderen Schriftstellern.<p>

In der Zwischenzeit wurde unten in der Küche Mittagessen gekocht, doch diesmal nicht von Darcy sondern von Natasha und Clint, da sie beide gerade eine Pause von stundenlangen Training machten.. Allerdings mehr aus Langeweile heraus, als wegen dem Hunger.  
>„Das ist doch seltsam, oder?", meinte Letzterer während er Nudelsoße umrührte. Natasha sah von Tisch auf, den sie gerade mit Besteck für jeden versah.<br>„Du meinst, dass Loki hier ist? Ja, allerdings! Geht's?" Damit spielte sie auf die Tatsache an, dass sich der Ex-Magier damals auf äußerst hinterhältige Art und Weise in Clints Gedanken eingenistet hatte. Hawkeye schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken daran.  
>„Passt schon! Vorerst haben wir die Gewissheit, dass es nicht wieder passiert."<br>„Das schon, aber ich frag mich was Thor damit bezwecken will?", Natasha dachte eher laut, als dass sie ein Gespräch führte. So hatte sie auch Thors Erscheinen nicht mitbekommen.  
>„Ich will ihm helfen, sich selbst wieder zu finden!" Neben dem Donnergott waren auch die restlichen Avengers, sowie Jane und Darcy erschienen. Bloß das „Sorgenkind" fehlte!<br>„Wo ist Loki?", fragte Steve während er Natasha half Nudeln auf den Tellern zu verteilen.  
>„Oben in meiner Bibliothek und liest.", meinte Tony und genehmigte sich einen Drink.<br>„JARVIS sagst du ihm bitte, er soll runter kommen?", bat er seinen „Assistenten".  
>„Natürlich, Sir!" Kurze Zeit später sprach die Stimme erneut:<br>„Er reagiert nicht auf meine Bitte, Mr. Stark!" Iron Man fluchte leise. Dass der auch immer Stress machen musste.  
>„Bruce, gehst du ihn bitte holen?", bat er seinen Kollegen.<br>„Wieso ich?", er sah aus, als sei er alles andere als erfreut darüber.  
>„Ganz einfach, deine ‚bessere Hälfte' hat ihn damals fast zu Brei geschlagen! Ich glaube er hat einen gesunden Respekt davor!", mutmaßte Jane und Bruce begab sich, leise Proteste vor sich hinmurmelnd, nach oben.<br>Als er vor dem Zimmer ankam, in dem sich Loki befand, holte er tief Luft. Er war bestimmt mehr als nur wütend auf ihn, denn wäre Hulk nicht gewesen, wäre er vielleicht nicht oder zumindest nicht so schnell besiegt worden. Bruce war sich sicher, dass Loki ihn dafür hasste. Eine direkte Konfrontation hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen, doch nun hatte er keine Wahl. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er die Gänge aus Bücherregalen entlang. Trotz seiner Antipathie für Thors Bruder, wäre ihm dann fast ein gerührtes „Aaaww!" entwischt, als er Loki in der Sitzecke erreichte. Der „Mickrige Gott" saß seitwärts im Sessel, die Beine hochgezogen und das Buch darauf abgelegt und auf dem Tisch daneben befand sich ein großer Stapel weiterer Bücher. Er war so vertieft in seine Lektüre, dass er das Auftauchen von Bruce nicht bemerkt hatte. Dieser räusperte sich kurz und meinte:  
>„Mittagessen ist fertig. JARVIS wolltest du wohl nicht glauben?"<br>„Ich bin eine Stimme ohne Gesicht nicht gewohnt und dachte…" Loki sah auf und registrierte erst jetzt mit wem er da sprach. Ein Hauch von Wut gepaart mit Entsetzten glitt über sein Gesicht. Schnell bemerkte er jedoch, dass von Bruce im Moment keine Gefahr ausging und nickte.  
>„Ich bin gleich unten!", er dachte der Mann würde wieder gehen und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Er wollte nur noch die Seite beenden.<br>„Okay, ich warte!" Auf Lokis fragenden Blick setzte er noch hinzu:  
>„Die Anderen wollten, dass ich dich hole!"<br>„Sofort!" Für weniger als eine halbe Minuten glitt sein Blick erneut über die Seiten des Buches, bevor er es schließlich zu klappte und aufstand.  
>„Was liest du eigentlich gerade?" Erster Versuch von Smalltalk. Konnte ja nicht schaden, oder? Loki war zutiefst verwirrt, beschloss aber trotzdem zu antworten.<br>„Ich habe gerade „The Silver Blade" begonnen. Die Vorgeschichte dazu war ganz interessant…", er zuckte noch mit den Schultern, so á la „Warum nicht?" und Bruce nickte nur. Mit dem Buchtitel konnte er nichts anfangen und so verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen. Sie waren fast unten angekommen, als er Loki zurückhielt:  
>„Hör mal.. ähm Loki… Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass dir erst einmal keine Gefahr von Hulk droht. Zumindest, so lange dir nicht in den Sinn kommt, irgendwelche hinterhältigen Tricks abzuziehen. Okay?"<br>„War das eine Drohung?" Lokis Stimme zeigte einen Hauch von Zorn, doch Bruce klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schultern.  
>„Bloß ein gut gemeinter Rat!" Loki lächelte auf diese Aussage hin, nahezu gezwungen.<br>„Zur Kenntnis genommen!"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Darcy, als sie am darauffolgenden Morgen den Kühlschrank öffnete um etwas zum Frühstück zu machen.  
>„Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Lewis?", fragte JARVIS und die Studentin schob genervt die Tür des Kühlschrankes zu.<br>„Nichts mehr zu Essen da! Ich war vor zwei Tagen einkaufen, aber da hab ich nicht mit so vielen Leuten gerechnet!" Sie schnaubte.  
>„Ich kann gerne neue Lebensmittel bestellen, wenn Sie das wünschen!" Darcy schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Ne, passt schon!" Sie hatte eine bessere Idee. Sie lief hoch in die zweite Etage und hämmerte an Tonys Tür.  
>„Ich geh mit Loki einkaufen!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging sie zu Thors und Janes Zimmer und hämmerte genauso dagegen. Ein verwirrt dreinblickender Thor, in Shorts und Jane, die nur ein Laken um den Körper gewickelt hatte, öffneten.<br>„Darcy, was…", zischte die junge Wissenschaftlerin entsetzt, doch Thor beruhigte sie.  
>„Ist schon gut, Jane!", er strich ihr eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich an Darcy:<br>„Was ist los?" Die Angesprochene holte tief Luft.  
>„Aaaalso… du wolltest Loki ein bisschen zur Ruhe kriegen, indem er eine Zeit lang ein bisschen normal lebt, richtig?"<br>„Ja. Und?"  
>„Der Kühlschrank ist leer und ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee ihn mit zum Einkaufen zu nehmen. Ein bisschen Alltagsluft schnuppern und auch mal raus aus dem Haus, verstehst du?"<br>Thor sah nachdenklich drein. War es wirklich schon Zeit, Loki auf die Menschen loszulassen? Er sah fragend zu Jane, die bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.  
>„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie ein normaler Mensch an sein Essen kommt! Jagen ist hier nichtmehr üblich denke ich und Diener habe ich keine gesehen, also…warum nicht?" Alle drehten sich um. Loki stand im Türrahmen von seinem Zimmer und lächelte süffisant. Der Gedanke mal raus aus dieser Irrenanstalt zu kommen, erheiterte ihn ungemein.<br>Das würde spaßig werden!


	7. 06 Einkaufen mit Loki

**_Kapitel 6 – Einkaufen mit Loki_**

„Bist du sicher, dass du im Stande bist, dieses Transportmittel zu bedienen?" Loki konnte seine Unsicherheit nicht verbergen. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei gehabt, mit Darcy in diese Monstrosität zu steigen. Wie hatte sie das Teil genannt? Pick-up, oder so?  
>Ach egal! Hauptsache ich sterbe hier nicht, weil die Kleine gegen einen Baum fährt, oder sowas! Unbewusst krallte er seine Hände in den Sitz, während Darcy das Gefährt beschleunigte.<br>„Ruhig Blut, Süßer. Ich fahr nicht zum ersten Mal!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Fehlanzeige!  
>„Das mindert meine Sorge kein bisschen!"<br>„Weichei!", flötete Darcy und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von ihrem Beifahrer. Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigend, jedoch keineswegs still, denn eine seltsam klingende Musik schallte aus den Lautsprechern im Wageninneren. Eine, für Loki, gefühlte Ewigkeit später kamen sie bei einem Einkaufszentrum an.  
>„Und hier bekommen wir alles?", er sah fragend auf die bunten Reklametafeln, während Darcy zwei Einkaufskörbe holte.<br>„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und zog eine Braue hoch, als Darcy ihn aufforderte einen der Körbe zu schieben.  
>„Darin transportieren wir unsere Einkäufe!"<br>„Es gibt keine Diener, die das übernehmen?" Die Leute an denen sie vorbeigingen, sahen ihm wegen dieser Bemerkung seltsam hinterher.  
>„Wenn es in Stark's Villa keine gab, warum sollte es hier welche geben?"<br>„War nur eine Frage!", er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Loki trug wieder ein schlichtes Hemd mit dunklen Jeans, doch was am ungewohntesten war, war die Tatsache dass er seine Haare zusammengebunden hatte. Darcy warf einen Blick auf die Einkaufsliste, die alle zusammengestellt hatten  
>„Okay…Toast.. Milch. Dazu müssen wir dann zum Kühlregal."<br>„Ein Kühlschrank?"  
>„Ähm… so ähnlich!" Darcy schnappte sich mehrere Packungen Toastbrot und legte sie in ihren Korb. So setzten sie ihren Einkauf fort. Ab und zu stellte Loki ein paar Fragen, zu den Dingen, die sie kaufen sollten. Nach einer ganzen Weile stand Darcy allein in der Süßwarenecke. Loki hatte sie mit der Bitte Tomaten zu holen, beim Gemüse gelassen. Sie mühte sich inzwischen ab, an die oberste Reihe des Keksregals zu gelangen. Dort befanden sich ihre Lieblingskekse. Doch es nützte nichts, sie kam nicht ran, was nicht daran lag, dass Darcy klein war, sondern die Regale sogar für Durchschnittsmenschen ein wenig zu hoch waren. Sie fluchte ungehalten und Loki kam in exakt diesem Augenblick zurück und wurde Zeuge dieses lustigen Schauspiels. Er musste ein Lachen zurückhalten, denn wie Darcy da so hochsprang, sich streckte und dabei fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz war schon süß, fand er. Dann wurde sein Gesicht zu einer schockierten Maske. Hatte er, Loki Laufeyson, gerade tatsächlich jemanden als süß bezeichnet?<br>Verdammt, ich bin schon viel zu lange unter Menschen! Ich muss so schnell wie möglich weg von hier Er tat jedoch das genaue Gegenteil vom eben Gedachten, denn er ging, mit seinem Lokitypischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Darcy hin. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er unmittelbar neben ihm stand. Komplett verblüfft beobachtete sie, wie er nach den Kekstüten griff, die sie versucht hatte zu erreichen.  
>„Wie viele?", fragte er knapp.<br>„Zwei, bitte! Bei so vielen Menschen ist die Chance, bei einer Packung noch etwas abzubekommen fast null!" Loki seufzte, dachte dabei sofort an Thor und drückte dem Mädchen zwei Kekstüten in die Hand.  
>„Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!", er lächelte schon fast spitzbübisch. Darcy wurde nervös. Loki stand schon wieder verboten nah bei ihr. War es verrück, ausgerechnet jetzt zu denken, dass dieser Kerl verflucht heiß war? Sie versuchte Abstand zwischen sich und Loki zu bringen, bevor sie noch etwas Dummes anstellte.<br>„Ich… ähm…ich.."  
>„Ja?" er kam ihr nach, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht der für die junge Frau schwer zu deuten war.<br>„Ich … muss noch… warte…" sie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen ein weiteres Regal, Loki stand noch immer vor ihr. Irgendwie fand sie, dass sein Blick, obwohl er noch immer lächelte, etwas Raubtierartiges an sich hatte. Darcy kramte in der Handtasche nach dem Einkaufszettel. Loki dachte inzwischen gar nicht daran Abstand zwischen sich und Darcy zu bringen, dazu genoss er ihre Unsicherheit zu sehr und Darcy fluchte innerlich. Wo war bloß der verflixte Zettel?  
>„Ähm… wir müssen noch in die… die Drogerieabteilung… Tony meinte wir brauchen Seife und so'n Zeug. Also…" Loki beugte sich etwas zu ihr herunter.<br>Verdammte Scheiße!, dachte sich Darcy. Zu nah, zu nah…VIEL zu nah  
>„Okay…", hauchte er und ging einige Schritte zurück und als er sich von Darcy abwandte, grinste er <em>wirklich<em> wie ein Raubtier. Er hatte es gewusst, die Sterbliche hatte genau so reagiert, wie er gehofft hatte. Wenn sie so leicht nervös wurde, konnte er sie viel einfacher beeinflussen. So stark sie sich auch gegeben hatte, _so_ reagierte niemand der völlig gefasst und die Ruhe selbst war! Ihr beschleunigter Atem und ihre leicht heisere Stimme hatten Darcy verraten.  
>Die Studentin hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und schnappte sich ihren Einkaufskorb, um dann an Loki vorbei zu gehen, denn der wusste ja nicht wo man Seife und dergleichen bekam. Beton lässig schlenderte Darcy dann durch die Regale.<br>Verdammt, dieser Idiot!, verfluchte sie ihn in Gedanken, als sie ein paar Seifenspender in ihren Korb legte. Da hatte sie am gestrigen Morgen noch behauptet zu wissen was er vorhabe und nun reagierte sie nervös auf etwas, das für Loki bestimmt nicht einmal wirklich flirten gewesen war. Die Aufmerksamkeit des gedanklich Verfluchten galt währenddessen einer bunten Pappschachtel, derer einige im Regal lagen. Er hielt sie hoch.  
>„Darcy, was ist das?", und als Darcy sich umdrehte und sah, dass Loki eine Packung Kondome hochhielt, entglitten ihr fast die Gesichtszüge. Von allen komischen Sachen, die man finden konnte, fielen ihm ausgerechnet Kondome in die Hände!<br>„Das … ähm… das ist…nun, wir Menschen benutzen das beim… Beischlaf, um zu verhindern, dass die Frau schwanger wird!" Loki guckte verwirrt drein und legte die Pappschachtel wieder weg.  
>„Eine Schwangerschaft ist doch etwas Schönes. Warum sollte man das verhindern wollen?" Beim Reden verließen sie die Abteilung und gingen zu den Kassen. Ja, er war ein Magier der die Menschheit hatte unterwerfen wollen und ja, er hatte viele Leben auf dem Gewissen, aber trotz allem was passiert war, für Loki war das Entstehen eines Lebens etwas Schützenswertes, ebenso wie Kinder selbst besonderen Schutz brauchten, fand er.<br>„Na ja… es gibt Paare, die wollen keine Kinder haben, zum Beispiel wenn sie glauben, sie konnten ein Kind nicht ordentlich versorgen oder wenn sie finden ihr Leben sei nicht für Kinder gemacht. Manchmal schlafen Menschen auch miteinander, ohne eine Beziehung zu haben.."  
>„Ja, das ist auch in Asgard keine Seltenheit.", warf Loki ein.<br>„… und um zu verhindern, dass die Frau ein Kind von einem Mann bekommt, weil man sich vielleicht nicht mehr sieht…" sie gestikulierte in Richtung der Regale, wo Loki die Kondome gefunden hatte.  
>„Aber es gibt auch andere Sachen, um das zu verhindern, auf die ich hier nicht weiter eingehen will!" Sie begannen ihre Sachen auf das Fließband zu platzieren.<br>„Willst du Kinder?" Diese Frage riss Darcy dezent vom Hocker und sie sah Loki eine Weile perplex an, der ihren Blick bloß fragend-neugierig erwiderte.  
>„Ja, schon. Aber… noch nicht jetzt."<br>„Wieso das?" Zum Teufel noch eins war heute „Bring-Darcy-aus-der-Fassung"-Tag?  
>„Also…" , fing sie an, während sie der Kassiererin einige Geldscheine reichte.<br>„… ich würde gern erst mein Studium beenden, einen Beruf finden und so weiter. Immerhin… um ein Kind großzuziehen braucht man Geld und als Student ist man chronisch pleite. Außerdem… braucht es dazu den richtigen Partner, ich will ja nicht mit jedem x-beliebigen eine Familie gründen!" Loki nahm ihre Antwort stumm nickend zu Kenntnis und sie verstauten die Einkäufe schweigend im Wagen. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass Darcys Gesichtsfarbe begonnen hatte derer von den Tomaten zu ähneln, die er vor wenigen Minuten hatte holen sollen. Offenbar hatte er sie etwas durcheinander gebracht und auch wenn er, wie üblich eine Maske der Gelassenheit auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, so freute er sich innerlich auf eine nahezu spitzbübische Art darüber. Die Fahrt zurück in Tonys Villa verlief sehr schweigend, denn Darcy wollte nicht weiter von Loki aus dem Konzept gebracht werden und als sie dann ankamen, war sie froh, dass Steve und Thor herauskamen. So war sie wenigstens nichtmehr mit Loki und seinem alles durchbohrendem Blick allein.  
>Fuck, dieser Typ macht mich nervös! Sie überließ den Männern das Auspacken und verdrückte sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte ohnehin noch eine Hausarbeit zu schreiben. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sank sie an dieser herab, blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer heraus. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch, mit ihrem Laptop. Musik, sie brauchte Musik um erst einmal wieder zu entspannen. Darcy stellte den Laptop an.<br>Eine Viertelstunde später war sie schon so vertieft, dass sie Jane nicht bemerkte, die hereinkam, bewaffnet mit einem Tablett auf dem Teetassen und eine Schüssel Kekse standen. Sie tippte Darcy auf die Schultern und diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
>„Jane,…. Ey , ich bepiss mich hier noch, wenn sie dauernd alle von hinten anschleichen!" Jane hielt ihr eine Tasse entgegen.<br>„Mädelsabend!"  
>„Ich liebe dich!"<br>„Keine Ursache!", Darcy bekam noch einen Keks in die Hand gedrückt. Dann fragte Jane:  
>„Du wirktest etwas durch den Wind, als du und Loki vom Einkaufen wieder gekommen seid. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?" Na wunderbar! Es war also völlig offensichtlich gewesen! Bevor Darcy jedoch antworten konnte, klopfte es kurz an der Tür und Natasha, alias Black Widow, erschien im Türrahmen.<br>„Hey, komm rein!", forderte Jane sie freundlich auf. Als Reaktion auf Darcys fragenden Blick hin, meinte sie noch:  
>„Ich dachte zu einem richtigen Mädelsabend gehören <em>alle<em> Frauen, die hier sind. Außerdem kann sie großartigen Tee machen.", Jane deutete auf die Tassen und Darcy machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Bett. Sie selbst blieb, mit hochgezogenen Beinen, auf dem großen Drehstuhl sitzen.  
>„Also… wie war das Einkaufen mit Loki?", setzte Jane fort.<br>„Na ja… „, Darcy begann von den mehr oder weniger aufwühlenden Ereignissen des Tages zu erzählen. Danach stand sowohl Jane, als auch Natasha der Mund offen.  
>„Wow…", mehr brachten sie erst einmal nicht heraus.<br>„Also, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das Loki ist, von dem wir hier reden…würde ich glatt glauben, das war flirten!", sagte Natasha nach einer Weile und stibitzte sich einen Keks.  
>„Aber, es <em> ist <em>Loki, von dem wir sprechen. Die Frage ist nur, ob es das ganze Schlimmer oder extrem Schlimmer macht!", dachte Darcy laut. Jane tippte in Gedanken auf letzteres, denn wenn das so weiterging knickte Darcy ein, er bekäme seine Magie wieder und wäre fort. Das würde dann zu einem Problem werden.  
>„Ach verdammt!", rief Darcy laut und streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus. „Männer frustrieren einen nur"<br>„Ist das eine Anspielung auf das Ian-Drama?"  
>„Jup!"<br>„Wer ist Ian?", fragte Natasha und Darcy rollte kurz mit den Augen. Sie erzählte nicht gern davon.  
>„Er war mein Praktikant. Zu der Zeit als das mit den Dunkelelfen in London passierte, wurden wir ein Paar. Kurze Zeit später habe ich bemerkt, dass sich hinter diesem lieben unbeholfenen Trottel ein echtes Arschloch verbirgt. Aber er lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe, obwohl ich Schluss gemacht habe!"<br>Als Darcy fertig war, knabberten alle Frauen frustriert an ihren Keksen. Dann sprach Jane, die eigentlich zurzeit total glücklich mit Thor war, aus was die anderen beiden dachten:  
>„Tzz…. Männer!"<p> 


	8. 07 Überredungskünste erforderlich

**_Kapitel 7 – Überredungskünste erforderlich_**

Mehr als zwei Wochen waren seit dem Einkauf-Vorfall vergangen. Loki gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber… er hatte sich etwas an das Leben als normaler Mensch gewöhnt. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen empfand er diese Routine in gewisser Art als beruhigend. Zugegeben, die Anwesenheit der Avengers war ihm noch immer unangenehm, doch er hatte durchaus auch positive Erfahrungen in diesem Haus gemacht. Gerade war er damit beschäftigt eine Tasse Tee zu machen, um sich dann wieder in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen. Dort traf man Loki in letzter Zeit oft an. Es hatte sich quasi zu seinem Rückzugsort in diesem Haus entwickelt.  
>„Guten Morgen!", rief Darcy fröhlich in die Küche, wieder nur in Schlafsachen gekleidet. Seit der Sache mit Loki, vor zwei Wochen, trug sie jedoch mehr als nur ein T-Shirt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sich die Avengers hier aufhalten würden, aber als sie bemerkte dass sie mit Loki allein war, verstummte die Studentin. Sie machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und verschwand nahezu fluchtartig wieder. Loki stand da und runzelte die Stirn. Darcy verhielt sich schon eine ganze Weile so seltsam, genau genommen seit dem er mit ihr Einkaufen gewesen war. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen und es schien, als würde Darcy bewusst seine Gesellschaft meiden. Ein klingelndes Geräusch verriet ihm, dass sein Tee fertig war und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.<br>„Frauen!", murmelte er frustriert und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, wo er fast mit Jane und Thor zusammenstieß.  
>„Oh… entschuldigt, ich war geistig nicht ganz anwesend!", meinte er und ging weiter. Keine drei Schritte weiter blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.<br>Habe ich mich gerade allen Ernstes… entschuldigt? Thor und Jane waren ebenso verwirrt über diese Tatsache und diskutierten darüber bei einem gemeinsamen Frühstück.  
>„Ich glaub's ja nicht! Hast du das gesehen? … Ich glaube dein Plan geht langsam auf", flüsterte Jane grinsend.<br>„Hm… wir sollten uns nicht zu früh freuen!", meinte Thor mit dem Mund voller Müsli. Seine Freundin sah ihn verwirrt an.  
>„Wie meinst du das?"<br>„Vielleicht will er, dass wir genau das glauben!"  
>„Oder er wollte bloß höflich sein?", schlug Jane als Alternative vor.<br>„Ja, das kann auch sein. Loki hielt schon immer viel von guten Manieren…bis auf… naja seine Schnapsideen in den letzten Jahren!"  
>„Von den Manieren könnte sich jemand mal eine Scheibe abschneiden!", schallte es durch den Raum. Tony Stark war eben in die Küche gekommen. Thor verzog das Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies eine Anspielung auf sein „Mit-vollem-Mund-Reden" war.<br>„So ihr Süßen…", setzte Tony an. „…ich hab mich vorhin etwas mit den Anderen kurzgeschlossen." Clint kam dazu und grinste. Er wusste worauf da angesprochen werden sollte.  
>„Was gibt es?", wollte Jane wissen, während der Rest der Avengers eintrudelte.<br>„Schön dass du fragst Liebes! Wir wollten es anfangs ja gar nicht glauben, dass Thor Loki mit einem Leben auf der Erde helfen will, geschweige denn dass es funktioniert, aber… scheinbar tut es das ein wenig. Sooo unangenehm ist Lokis Anwesenheit nicht, wenn er nicht den Psycho markiert. Wir dachten aber, wenn du ihm _wirklich_ helfen willst, sollten wir Loki etwas aus seinem Schneckenhaus holen, er verkriecht sich ja nur noch in der Bibliothek.", Tony machte eine kurze Pause in der Thors Ungeduld zum Vorschein kam:  
>„Worauf willst du hinaus?"<br>„Da unser lieber Clint hier", er klopfte den Angesprochenen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „nächsten Samstag 30 Jahre alt wird –ich weiß für dich ist das verdammt wenig-, jedenfalls dachte ich wir feiern seinen Geburtstag. Vielleicht lockert unser Ziegenköpfchen dann auch mal etwas auf. Darum machen wir ein Barbecue und ich werd sogar meine berühmten Iron Man-Burger machen!"  
>„Was ist ein Barbecue?"<br>„Eine Grillparty, man grillt über dem Feuer und genießt das schöne Wetter draußen!", erklärte Jane und nahm ihrem Freund die leere Müslischüssel ab.  
>„Oh,… das klingt gut! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Loki dazu sagen wird, er war nie der Partygänger in Asgard, aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Ihr habt es ja gesehen, er versteckt sich förmlich in den Seiten der Bücher!" Natasha kicherte ein wenig bei dem letzten Kommentar. Sie hatte da so eine Ahnung, ebenso wie Jane. Es hatte etwas mit Darcy zu tun. Seit dem Tag, an dem Darcy zutiefst verunsichert von dem Einkaufen zurückkehrte, hatte sie Loki gemieden und es war offensichtlich, dass Loki dies nicht sehr freudig stimmte. Vielleicht war eine Grillparty genau das Richtige!<br>Jane blickte fragend in die Runde.  
>„Und wer bringt das unserem <em>Ehrengast<em> bei?" Und vor allem, wer überredet Darcy mit zu machen?, fügte sie ihn Gedanken hinzu.  
>„Ich rede mit Loki!", meinte Thor schnell und ging los, um seinen Bruder die „erfreuliche" Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Er fand ihn, wie erwartet in Tonys Bibliothek, in seinem Lieblingssessel sitzend und mal wieder in ein Buch vertieft. So vertieft, dass er Thor's Anwesenheit erst mitbekam, als dieser in direkt ansprach.<br>„Tony hatte eine Idee, die ich dir mitteilen sollte." Loki sah von seiner Lektüre hoch, ein Buch dessen Handlung im alten Ägypten spielte, und sah Thor abwartend an. Dieser setzte sich auf die Couch gegenüber.  
>„Nun ja…wir haben alle festgestellt dass du dich hier eingewöhnt zu haben scheinst und du planst offenbar auch nicht alle umzubringen und…"<br>„Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?", unterbrach Loki ihn mit einem betont gehässigen Grinsen.  
>„JARVIS hat ein Auge auf dich und das den ganzen Tag lang. Du weißt schon… diese Computerstimme von Tony. Auf jeden Fall,… würdest du etwas Derartiges versuchen, wüssten wir es schon längst und du hättest bei weitem nicht so viele Freiheiten wie sie dir jetzt zustehen." Loki nickte bloß, nicht jedoch ohne ein verbittertes Schnauben. Man hatte ihn also 24 Stunden am Tag unter Beobachtung. Er wusste nicht, wieso aber das erinnerte ihn an seine Zeit in Asgards Kerkern mit durchsichtigen Wänden durch die <em> jede<em> seiner Handlungen beobachtet werden konnte. Thor fuhr fort:  
>„Jedenfalls sind die Anderen und ich positiv von deinem Verhalten überrascht…" wieder wurde er unterbrochen:<br>„Was habe ich denn für eine Wahl?"  
>„… weil Clint, also Hawkeye, am Samstag Geburtstag hat, wollen wir eine kleine Party veranstalten und dass du auch kommst." Loki sah Thor an, als glaube er nicht, was er da sagte.<br>„Du willst das!"  
>„Nein, auch Tony und Steve und die Anderen. Um ehrlich zu sein war es sogar Tonys Idee. Loki, es ändert sich nichts, wenn du dich verschanzt!" Der <em>Ehrengast<em>, wie Jane ihn genannt hatte, schnaubte verächtlich.  
>„Ich war von Anfang an gegen deinen tollen Masterplan!"<br>„Das wäre dein Tod! Loki, wie oft wollen wir das noch diskutieren?" Das Buch fiel zu Boden, als Loki plötzlich aufstand. Wieder musterte er Thor eingehend, als wolle er nicht glauben, dass dies real sei.  
>„Ich verstehe dich nicht! Wieso willst du mir helfen?"<br>„Weil ich dich nicht aufgeben will! Das hatten wir doch alles schonmal durchgekaut!"  
>„Das ändert nichts an meinen Zweifeln und der Tatsache, dass ihr bei Hawkeyes Geburtstag wohl auf meine Anwesenheit verzichten müsst. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse mich eurer Gesellschaft auszusetzen!" Loki begann in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte einfach nur weit weg, inzwischen wäre es ihm sogar egal ob mit oder ohne Magie. Natürlich wollte er sie zurück, doch vor allem wollte er allein sein und dass Thor aufhörte ihn zu bemuttern. Außerdem glaubte er, dass dieser Aufenthalt ihm nicht zu Gute kam. Obwohl es ihm hier besser ging als in der Zelle bei S.H.I.E.L.D. oder in Asgard, fühlte er sich immer noch behandelt wie eine Bombe die jeden Moment hochgehen könnte. Außerdem dachte er, man wolle ihn hier weich klopfen. Thor's Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken:<br>„Glaube war du willst. Aber allen voran glaube folgendes: Niemand will dir Schaden, Loki! Niemand, auch die Avengers nicht. Wir wollen dir helfen, verstehst du?" Loki grinste, auch wenn darin etwas verzweifeltes lag.  
>„Mir kann niemand helfen und ich WILL auch keine Hilfe!"<br>„Im Moment ist mir das egal. Tony schmeißt eine Party und stellt sich sogar selbst an den Grill. Du wirst da auftauchen und aufhören, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst, wenn ich dich dahin schleifen muss, klar?!" Als Antwort kam zunächst nur ein resigniertes Seufzen und dann:  
>„Wenn es sein muss!"<br>„Gut, übermorgen geht's los. Ich hole dich dann und wir gehen zum Strand runter." Thor erhob sich zum Gehen und Loki setzte sich mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder in den Sessel.  
>„Yippiee!", meinte er dann -die Aussage tropfte vor Sarkasmus- ehe Thor verschwunden war.<p>

Mittlerweile hatte Jane ein paar Probleme damit, Darcy zu überzeugen an der kleinen Party zu Clints Geburtstag teilzunehmen. Sie wollte nicht, weil sie befürchtete Loki könnte auftauchen.  
>„Hör mal, du kannst ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen!"<br>„Oh doch, das kann ich! Ich muss es sogar, denn _Ich_ bewahre seine Magie! _Ich_ bin es auf die er es angesehen hat und wenn er so etwas wie beim Einkaufen vor einer Woche abzieht, bin _Ich _ am Arsch, denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich einknicke!" Jane stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Dieses Mädchen war aber auch ein Dickschädel!  
>„Es geht aber nicht nur um <em>Dich<em>! Lokis Verhalten war in letzte Zeit echt in Ordnung und…"  
>„Das ist nur so, weil ich ihm durch meine Abwesenheit die Magie vorenthalte. Würde er sie vor Augen haben, verhielte er sich anders!" Nun war Jane ratlos. Bei dem Thema Loki sah Darcy rot und das, obwohl er ihr nicht einmal wirklich etwas getan hatte.<br>„Bitte Jane! Er hat mich letztes Mal so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dabei habe ich schon fast mit so etwas gerechnet. Was, wenn er es wieder tut?"  
>„Und wenn nicht? Darcy, wir hängen doch nur am Strand ab, grillen und albern mal etwas zwanglos herum. Gib dem ganzen doch eine Chance und vor allem gib Loki eine! Ihr habt euch so gut verstanden am Anfang und vielleicht hilft es ihm ja. Wenn er wieder komisch wird, kannst du dich ja verdrücken und dann machen Natasha und ich ihm die Hölle heiß!" Janes Blick konnte man schon fast als bettelnd bezeichnen und das kam so selten vor, dass Darcy nachgeben musste.<br>„Na gut! Aber wenn Loki wieder flirty wird, gibt's Ärger!" Die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen tauschten eine Blick und fingen an, gleichzeitig, lauthals zu lachen.  
>„Hey… Jane..", brachte Darcy atemlos hervor, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.<br>„Was… was ist?", stammelte Jane, immer noch von einigen Kicher-Anfällen geschüttelt.  
>„Danke!"<br>„Huh? Wofür denn?"  
>„Na ja, ich hab es nie gesagt,…aber… du bist für mich mehr als nur meine Praktikumsleiterin…sondern meine beste Freundin!"<p>

_„Amerika wurde erneut Ziel eines außerirdischen Angriffes. Die Aliens, scheinbar dieselben wie bei dem Angriff auf New York vor vier Jahren, zerstörten viel Gebäude in Washington DC, bevor sie spurlos verschwanden. Zahlreiche Zivilisten wurden verletzt, getötet wurde glücklicherweise niemand. Polizei und Rettungskräfte sind noch immer mit der Bergung von Verschütteten beschäftigt und der Stadtkern steht teilweise in Flammen. Wir jedoch fragen uns… Wo sind die Avengers?!"_

Tony runzelte die Stirn als er das Video sah, das Pepper ihm geschickt hatte. Er dankte allen möglichen Heiligen, an die er nicht glaubte, dass sie sich zur Zeit des Angriffes nicht in Washington aufgehalten hatte. Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt wütend zu sein. Da waren sie einmal nicht da und dann _sowas_! Wieso hatte er das nicht früher erfahren? Doch das wichtigste: mussten sie wieder Loki verdächtigen?  
>Eigentlich unmöglich, dass er dahinter steckt, JARVIS hat ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und er hat niemanden von außerhalb kontaktiert. Magie kann es nicht gewesen sein, wenn das was Blondie sagt, stimmt!<p>

Was sollten sie nun tun?


	9. 08 Gezwungene Zwanglosigkeit

_**Kapitel 8 – Gezwungene Zwanglosigkeit**_

„Leute, wir haben ein Problem!", begrüßte Tony Stark die Anderen als das Abendessen fertig war. Alle sahen in gespannt an, bis auf Darcy, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah und Loki, der nur mäßig interessiert wirkte. Doch die folgende Neuigkeit ließ sogar ihn für einen Moment stutzig werden:  
>„Die Chitauri haben wieder angegriffen!" Er zeigte ihnen das Video, welches er vor wenigen Stunden erhalten hatte. Kollektive Laute des Entsetzens schallten durch das Esszimmer, denn damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Auf den meisten Gesichtern stand der Schock, denn man hatte damals geglaubt die Bedrohung durch die Aliens für immer abgewendet zu haben. Nur Lokis Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass bei dem Angriff von New York nur ein Bruchteil der außerirdischen Wesen beteiligt gewesen war.<br>„Verdammt, wir hatte doch damals alle von ihnen vernichtet!", meinte Natasha und als Reaktion kam ein trockenes Kichern seitens Loki. Der war offensichtlich der einzige, der das ganze unterhaltsam fand. Sehr zur Wut der Anderen.  
>„Was ist so witzig, Hörnchen!?", meinte Tony gereizt und hatte schon einen Drink in der Hand, zur Beruhigung der Nerven. Der Gefragte seufzte gespielt auf.<br>„Das war noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des ganzen Volkes der Chitauri!"  
>„Was genau weißt du?", fragte Steve und nun fühlte Loki alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet. Na wunderbar, jetzt wollten sie wichtige Informationen von ihm haben, obwohl er derer wenig hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es viel mehr von den Aliens gab und dass sie einen Anführer hatten, der wohl alles andere als begeistert von dem Ausgang des Kampfes in New York war.<br>„Was habe ich davon, dass ich euch so wichtige Informationen zukommen lasse?", er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, dabei lächelte er auf die für ihn typische Art. Doch Steve hatte seine Absichten durchschaut:  
>„Wir verhandeln nicht, jetzt sag uns was du weißt oder es wird unschön!" Lokis Grinsen schwand aus seinem Gesicht. Hatte dieser aufgeblasene Wicht es allen Ernstes gewagt ihn zu bedrohen? Es half allerdings nichts sich jetzt weiter darüber aufzuregen, das wusste Loki. Da er ohnehin nicht viel wusste, würde es den Avengers auch nicht besonders helfen, also konnte er dieses Wissen schon teilen, ohne dass es „unschön" wurde.<br>„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mich selbst in Gefahr bringe, wenn diese Wesen erfahre, dass ich mich hier aufhalte, weiß ich nichts von ihren aktuellen Plänen und…", er wurde jäh unterbrochen, denn Thor war anscheinend der einzige der Loki aufmerksam zugehört hatte, während die Andern das Gesagte nur stillschweigend aufgenommen hatten.  
>„Was meinst du mit Gefahr?", wollte der blonde Krieger wissen und aus seiner Stimme klang deutlich die Sorge hervor, die man auch seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen konnte. Loki spürte die Gefühle seines Bruders sehr deutlich, auch ohne Magie, die es ihm früher ermöglicht hatte in das Innere einer jeden Seele zu blicken. Auch wenn das Band, welches zwischen ihnen bestand, durch die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit stark gelitten hatte, es bestand noch und so war es den beiden möglich, winzige Wellen der Emotionen des jeweils anderen selbst zu merken. Doch wie sich später herausstellen sollte, hatte die Verbindung der Brüder noch eine andere Funktion. Loki gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber dass er merkte, wie Thor um ihn fürchtete war ihm unangenehm und das in einer Art und Weise die gar nicht zu seinem augenscheinlich so kalten Wesen passen wollte.<br>„Nun ja… der Anführer der Chitauri hat mir endlose Qualen und Schmerzen angedroht, sollte der Angriff auf New York fehlschlagen und da dies der Fall war…"  
>„… stehst du auf ihrer Fahndungsliste ganz oben!", beendete Bruce den Satz. Thor erhob sich und packte seinen Bruder am Kragen. Wie hatte er das nur Verschweigen können? Nun verstand er auch den Hauch von versteckter Furcht –etwas, das sich Loki nie eingestehen würde- den er bei seinem Bruder gespürt hatte, als Tony von dem erneuten Angriff erzählt hatte.<br>„Warum hast du das nicht gesagt? Was ist, wenn sie wegen dir hier sind?" Loki befreite sich von den Händen seines Bruders, dessen Sorge um sich deutlicher fühlend.  
>„Das bezweifle ich! Ihr Anführer, Thanos, ist ein machthungriges Wesen. Er will das ganze Universum beherrschen und seine Pläne sprachen mich früher durchaus an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich von ihm habe einwickeln lassen, aber ein Teil ging auch von mir aus. Midgard war für ihn bloß ein winziger Planet im großen Kosmos, den er mir zugestehen wollte. Da ihr seiner Armee und mir jedoch damals so beherzt Paroli geboten habt, steht wohl die Gesamte Menschheit auf seiner … Fahndungsliste" Er sah abwartend in die Runge. Clint brach schließlich die Stille:<br>„Du glaubst also, das ist ein Angriff aus Rache?"  
>War es das? Zuzutrauen wäre es den Chitauri allemal und nachvollziehen konnte Loki es zu einem gewissen Grad ebenfalls, hatte er doch selbst bis vor Kurzem auf Vergeltung gesonnen. Er wusste nicht wieso aber nun standen die Dinge etwas anders und er glaubte nicht, dass simple Rachsucht das einzige war, was Thanos bewegte einen Angriff auf die winzige Erde zu starten.<br>„Nicht ausschließlich, aber es könnte eines ihrer Motive sein. Was mich jedoch so wundert ist die Tatsache, wie klein der Angriff gehalten war. Die Chitauri verfügen noch über große Streitmächte und die Angreifer, die in dem Video zu sehen waren sind nahezu erschreckend wenige" Erneut folgte bedrückendes Schweigen, man konnte die negative Stimmung schon fast in Würfel schneiden. Es standen jedoch noch immer Fragen im Raum. Fragen, auf die keiner der Anwesenden eine Antwort wusste.

Warum hatte man sie noch nicht kontaktiert?

Wieso hatten S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Frühwarnsysteme nicht das Schlimmste verhindern können?

Und vor allem… WAS sollten sie jetzt machen?

Schließlich erhob sich Tony wieder, den Drink geleert aber nicht einen Bissen gegessen, und meinte:  
>„Ich werde versuchen Nick Fury zu kontaktieren. Es kann einfach nicht angehen, dass man uns nach der Sache in New York bei <em>so etwas<em> einfach außen vor lässt. Irgendetwas läuft da schräg und wir werden das schon rausbekommen! Ihr bleibt erst einmal alle ruhig, aufregen können wir uns, wenn wir wissen was eigentlich los ist!", er verschwand und die Anderen folgten nach und nach seinem Beispiel, bis nur noch Jane, Darcy und Thor am Tisch saßen. Loki hatte der Hüterin seiner Kräfte kurz einen undefinierbaren Blick zugeworfen und Thor hatte in seinem Blick gesehen, dass er wohl mit sich rang. Letztendlich war er dann auch gegangen, auch wenn sein Bruder glaubte ihn leise fluchen zu hören. Dann sah er zu Jane und sein Amüsement über Lokis seltsames Verhalten Darcy gegenüber verpuffte. Sie hatte Angst, das sah man sofort und er spürte es, denn auch ihre Seelen waren durch ein Band verschlungen, wenn auch eines von anderer Art. Ihre Frucht spürte er fast körperlich –es schmerzte ihn zutiefst- und Thor gab den Drang nach, seine Geliebte in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen.  
>„Keine Sorge, Jane! Was auch immer passieren sollte, wir werden euch beschützen. Ich sorge dafür, dass euch beiden kein Leid geschehen wird." Er wandte sich an Darcy die, wie er fand, ein wenig verloren wirkte. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächelnd und legte dem Mädchen, in dem er schon fast eine kleine Schwester sah, seine Hand auf die Schulter.<br>„Warten wir erst einmal ab, was kommen wird. Bitte macht euch nicht zu viele Gedanken!" Also gingen sie ebenfalls in ihre Zimmer um, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Als am übernächsten Tag der Morgen anbrach wusste keiner so Recht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Tony hatte sich den Tag zuvor nicht blicken lassen und irgendwie hatte es keiner gewagt, ihn zu stören, schließlich hätte man in ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Fury hereinplatzen könnten. Es war Samstag –Hawkeyes Geburtstag. Bei Steve war der ansonsten so stabile Geduldsfaden gerissen, denn er wollte endlich wissen, was sie nun machen sollten und so suchte er kurz vor Mittag das Zimmer seines „in-gewisser-Art"-Kollegen und „mehr-oder-weniger"-Freundes auf. Als er sachte an dessen Tür klopfte war zunächst einmal nichts zu hören. Nach einer Weile hörte der „Captain" jedoch dumpfe Geräusche aus dem Raum und keine Minute später öffnete ein gestresst und wütend aussehender Tony Stark die Tür.  
>„WAS?!", fauchte er. Oha, da war das Gespräch offenbar nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen, so vermutete es zumindest Steve. Doch man sollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, also meinte er:<br>„Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, was Nick Fury denn nun zu der Sache sagt? Du hast dich einen ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen und wir haben uns allmählich Sorgen gemacht."  
>„Der Arsch ist nicht da!"<br>„Bitte was?" Tony seufzte resigniert und bugsierte Steve hinunter ins Wohnzimmer wo sich ein paar der restlichen Hausbewohner aufhielten.  
>„In der Zentrale von S.H.I.E.L.D. konnte ich nur Agent Hill erreichen, Nick Fury persönlich zu kontaktieren ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und was sie gesagt hat, war wirklich sehr seltsam! Sie meinte Fury wäre in D.C um sich das Ausmaß des Schadens anzusehen und nachzusehen ob es verwertbare Informationen zu holen gibt. Jedenfalls… auf meine Frage warum wir nicht geholt wurden… oder zumindest in Kenntnis gesetzt, meine Hill, sie würde sich bei mir melden. Dann hörte ich den ganzen gestrigen Tag nichts bis sie vorhin zurückrief und meinte Nick Fury hätte gesagt <em>der Angriff wäre im Rahmen des Kontrollierbaren und wir hätten ohnehin unseren eigenen Probleme<em>. Was nebenbei bemerkt übertrieben ist, da der hier…", er gestikulierte in Richtung Loki, der bisher ein Paradebeispiel an Aufmerksamkeitsmangel gewesen war. „-… so gut wie keine Bedrohung ist." Loki wiederrum lies ein dezent bösartiges Lachen hören.  
>„Was macht ihr, wenn ich bezüglich der Einstellung der Chitauri was meine Person angeht gelogen habe und mich ihnen anschließe?" Nicht das Loki das wirklich vorgehabt hatte, aber wollte so gerne sehen wie die Andern wohl auf eine solche Aussage reagieren würden.<br>„Dann erlaube ich Hulk höchstpersönlich, dich zu Püree zu verarbeiten!" Ein Schnauben seitens Loki folgte. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die er gern gesehen hätte. Aber hatte ja schon seit längerem festgestellt, dass nicht alle Menschen so leicht zu lenken waren.  
>„Also Tony", versuchte Natasha das Thema zu wechseln. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn S.H.I.E.L.D glaubt sie brauchen uns nicht, dann…"<br>„So abwegig dieser Gedanke auch klingen mag, ich schlage vor wir feiern erst einmal Clints Geburtstag. JA ich weiß, das klingt total verrückt angesichts des Angriffes, aber Agent Hill hat uns angewiesen auf weitere Instruktionen zu warten, wir stehen quasi auf Abruf bereit. Sobald sie sich melden, geht's los, aber wenn wir nur dasitzen und nichts tun, geht die Zeit nur träge voran" Sonderlich begeistert war davon niemand, nicht einmal das Geburtstagskind selbst, doch wie es schien hatten sie vorerst keine Wahl. Wenn sie schon nichts tun konnten als warten, warum sollten sie dann nicht wenigstens versuchen die Zeit etwas angenehmer zu gestalten?  
>„Okay…", Jane erhob sich und Natasha tat es ihr gleich. „Wir kümmern uns ein wenig um die Vorbereitungen für heut Abend!" In Wirklichkeit hatten die drei Frauen, Darcy war noch in ihrem Zimmer, am Vortag beschlossen für Clint einen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen. Was war denn eine Geburtstagsparty ohne Kuchen? Es sollte aber eine kleine Überraschung werden, also musste das keiner wissen! Darcy kam gerade von der Treppe und als die Frauen ihr zuwinkten ging sie eilig zu ihnen. Sie wurde kurz von den aktuellen Ereignissen unterrichtet und ihre Stirn zog sie in Falten. Das ging ja alles drunter und drüber in den letzten Jahren, doch wie Tony so schön gesagt hatte, nichts tun ließ die Zeit nicht schneller rumgehen. Darcy klatschte vielsagen die Hände zusammen.<br>„Auf geht's Mädels!" Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf die kleine Kamera oberhalb des Feuermelders und hob drohend den Zeigefinger.  
>„Kein Wort zu den Anderen, das wird eine Überraschung!"<p>

Am Abend machten sich alle so langsam auf dem Weg zum Strand. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne schien noch wunderbar warm, fast so als wolle das schöne Wetter der gedrückten Stimmung trotzen. Unten am Wasser befand sich ein gemauerter Grill mit mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten. Zu dieser Art Terrasse führte ein gepflasterter Weg direkt von der Tür der Villa. Tony stand schon am Grill und werkelte am Feuer herum, die meisten Anderen machten sich daran den Tisch zu decken oder, wie Thor, Tony beim Essen machen zu helfen. Manche waren aber noch gar nicht da, so wie Darcy oder Bruce, der gerade eine wichtige Berechnung überprüfen musste. Loki hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, denn er hatte noch immer keine große Lust auf dieses Theater, mal davon abgesehen, dass das ganze ohnehin eine Farce war. Er sah sich um und stelle fest, dass Darcy fehlte. Das verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade, hatte er doch heute Abend mit ihr reden wollen. Er ging zu Jane, die gerade dabei war, den frisch gebackenen Kuchen zu schneiden. Er räusperte sich kurz.  
>„Jane?", die junge Frau sah fragen zu ihm auf. Es war selten dass Loki jemanden von sich aus ansprach.<br>„Was gibt's?"  
>„Du hattest mal gesagt, ich könnte mich an dich wenden wenn ich Probleme habe und es gibt tatsächlich etwas worüber ich mir Thor überhaupt nicht reden kann…geschweige denn will!"<br>„Schieß los!", meinte Jane und Lokis Mundwinkel zuckten kurz amüsiert in die Höhe, aufgrund ihrer Art zu Reden. Sie begann den Kuchen auf Teller zu portionieren, die Loki auf den nicht ganz so großem Tisch verteilte, sich seine Worte nochmal überlegend.  
>„Ich habe festgestellt dass Darcy mir aus dem Weg geht. Ich kann es zwar zum Teil nachvollziehen, da sie die Magie, die sie hütet wohl vor mir schützen will, aber sie war eine der wenigen Personen hier, die von Anfang an freundlich zu mir waren. Trotzdem, es missfällt mir sehr, außerdem würde ich gern den Grund erfahren!" Jane legte das Messer weg.<br>„Also…" begann sie und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „ …du hast sie ganz schön durcheinander gebracht bei eurer Einkaufstour letztens…"  
>„Das sollte nur ein kleiner Scherz werden!"<br>„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht Loki! Die Sache ist nur so dass… Darcy vor Kurzem ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hat und das was du abgezogen hast Flirten ziemlich nahe kam. Abgesehen davon glaubt sie, dass du das nur machst um an deine Magie zu gelangen. Sie mag dich wohl ein wenig –auf welche Art, kann ich nicht sagen- und es hat sie wohl auch etwas verletzt." Loki schwieg nach diesem kleinen Vortrag und blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Was sollte er denn nun machen? Er hatte viel Erfahrung was Heilkunde, Strategie, Zauberei und das Kämpfen betraf, aber mit einem verletzten Mädchen war er noch nie konfrontiert gewesen. Als Thor vorbeikam und ihm ein Glas midgardisches Bier reichte, leerte er es in einem Zug. Das musste wieder ins Reine gebracht werden, sonst würde er nie an seine Kräfte kommen. Die Stimme in ihm, die flüsterte, dass dies nicht der Hauptgrund war, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen. Vom Grill her wehte schon ein leckerer Duft und Tony rief:  
>„Das Essen ist bald fertig, kann mal jemand Darcy holen?"<br>„Ich übernehm das!", sagte Loki, aus seiner Denkstarre erwacht und erntete dafür verwirrte bis misstrauische Blicke. Die ignorierte er bewusst und fragte:  
>„Wo finde ich sie denn?"<br>„Sie ist da drüben bei den Felsen und wollte schwimmen!", antwortete Steve und deutete hinter sich. Loki nickte ihm kurz zu und ging in die angezeigte Richtung. Hinter einer kurzen Biegung befand er sich in einer kleinen, verlassenen Bucht, die jedoch keinen Sandstrand sondern einen Kiesstrand, gesäumt mit mehreren großen Steinen, hatte. Darcy war nirgends zu sehen, doch auf einem großen Felsen in unmittelbarer Nähe sah er ein großes Tuch und mehr oder weniger ordentlich zusammengelegte Kleidung. Er kam gar nicht dazu sich zu fragen, wo Darcy stecke, denn sie kam gerade aus dem Wasser.  
>Und bei dem Anblick, der sich Loki da bot, bliebt ihm ungewollt die Luft weg…<p> 


	10. 09 Entschuldigungen und andere Sorgen

_**Kapitel 9 – Entschuldigungen und andere Sorgen**_

Loki hatte erst gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als sein Kreislauf dringend nach Sauerstoff verlangte. Übel nehmen konnte man es ihm allerdings nicht, denn bei _diesem_ Anblick hätte jeder Mann so reagiert.

Darcy war soeben aus dem Wasser gestiegen, sie trug einen türkisfarbenen Bikini , und _so _ entblößt –obwohl die wichtigsten Stellen verdeckt waren- hatte Loki die junge Frau noch nicht gesehen. Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass die Studentin gut gebaut war, aber es zu sehen war etwas völlig anderes. Nun war Loki Laufeyson natürlich nicht die Sorte Mann, die bei dem Anblick einer schönen Frau gleich im Dreieck sprangen und es war ja nicht nur ihre Erscheinung, die der Meister der Lügen so ansprechend gefunden hatte, sondern ihre offene Art und ihre frechen Kommentare –so etwas traute sich selten jemand in seiner Nähe. Dass Darcy durchaus hübsch war, konnte man quasi als Bonus sehen. Innerlich schallt sich Loki einen Narren, dass er so auf das Mädchen reagierte, hätte er sie doch verabscheuen müssen, da _sie_ es war, die zwischen ihm und seinen Kräften stand. Mit einem leichten Anflug von Zorn hatte er vor Kurzem auch feststellen müssen, dass es ihm noch nicht gelungen war, die Kleine zu seinem Gunsten zu manipulieren, obwohl ihm so etwas früher mit Leichtigkeit gelungen wäre. Er war schon viel zu lange auf Midgard gewesen und war geschwächt, so redete er es sich zumindest ein. Während Loki nun so vor sich hin grübelte, war Darcy auf einen der niedrigeren Felsen gesprungen und kletterte weiter in seine Richtung, wo ihre Kleidung lag. Schnell verbarg sich Loki hinter einem nahen Baum, sonst dachte sie vielleicht noch er würde sie beobachten… im Grunde hatte er das getan aber…  
>Verdammt, seit wann gehen meine Gedankengänge so quer?, fluchte er innerlich, inzwischen wickelte Darcy sich das Tuch um und setzte sich auf den Felsen. Sie seufzte entspannt auf und sah verträumt in die Wellen. Hier gefiel es ihr wirklich gut, so ein naturbelassener Ort fern von Touristenbunkern, wie sie die überfüllten Hotels gerne nannte. Man konnte hier ganz in Ruhe sein, mal in sich gehen und…<br>„Genießt du die Idylle?", fragte Loki, als er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte sein „Versteck" zu verlassen und Darcy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, nachdem sie Loki hinter sich stehend entdeckt hatte. Durch den Stand der Sonne –nahe am Untergehen- hatte er keinen ankündigenden Schatten in ihre Richtung geworfen. Sie hatte nicht mit Gesellschaft gerechnet, am wenigsten mit der seinen und so schwieg Darcy.  
>„Wie lange willst du mir noch ausweichen?" Darcy zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und sah wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Ihre Haltung konnte man schon fast als trotzig bezeichnen. Loki setzte sich neben sie und die junge Frau konnte nicht umhin ihn etwas genauer zu betrachten: in T-Shirt und halblanger Hose sah er schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, aber seine normale Kleidung war für die seit kurzem aufgekommene Wärme schlichtweg ungeeignet.<br>„Ich… glaube ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen…", setzte Loki an und erntete einen verblüfften Blick von Darcy. Was war denn auf einmal in ihn gefahren?  
>„Also… ich habe festgestellt, dass mein Verhalten neulich, beim Einkaufen, etwas unangebracht war. Sollte ich dir auf eine unangenehme Art zu nahe getreten sein, oder dich anderweitig damit gekränkt haben, tu es mir leid!" Darcy wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie starrte Loki einfach mit vor Überraschung geöffnetem Mund an. Loki, ein Mann von dem man hörte er sei skrupellos und hinterlistig und hätte außerdem viele unschuldige Leben auf dem Gewissen, entschuldigte sich bei <em>ihr<em>, wegen _so etwas?_ Stand die gesamte Welt plötzlich Kopf?  
>„Ich… schon okay!", stammelte sie. <em> Schon okay?<em> Rein gar nichts war _okay_, er wollte sie bestimmt nur in Sicherheit wiegen, so glaubte Darcy. Wieso hatte sie es dann gesagt? War das eher unbewusst geschehen, oder hatte Loki etwa schon Einfluss auf sie? Und zu ihrer noch größeren Verwunderung hörte sie sich sagen:  
>„Womöglich… habe ich auch etwas überreagiert."<br>„Keineswegs. Ich selbst fand mein Verhalten bei genauerer Betrachtung taktlos. Ich habe erfahren, dass du derzeit nicht sonderlich gut auf das männliche Geschlecht zu sprechen bist, darum muss das wohl um ein vielfaches unangenehmer gewesen sein." Darcy sah Loki entsetzt an. Woher wusste er denn so etwas? Da gab es eigentlich nur eine Person!  
>„Jane… hat dir von Ian erzählt?"<br>„Nein, sie hat mich bloß auf deine derzeit negative Einstellung auf Männer hingewiesen und meinen Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen! Was war denn mit Ian?" Nun sah Darcy verbittert drein. Da hatte sie gerade einmal _ nicht_ an Kerle oder diesen Arsch von Stalker gedacht.  
>„Ich will nicht darüber reden!" Ohje, da hatte Loki wohl an eine Tür geklopft, die man besser geschlossen hielt. Doch er schien das noch nicht so ganz bemerkt zu haben:<br>„Hat er dich verletzt?"  
>„Ich sagte ich will <em>nicht<em> darüber reden!"  
>„Verzeihung!"<br>Nach einer Weile des schweigenden Nebeneinandersitzens erhob sich Darcy, der dezent zornige Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden.  
>„Wir sollten zurückgehen, denke ich. Tony ist bestimmt schon fertig mit grillen und so. Haben sie dich geschickt um mich zum Essen zu holen?" Loki antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken und erhob sich ebenfalls. Auf einen vielsagenden Blick von Darcy hin, drehte er sich um, damit diese ihre normalen Sachen anziehen konnte.<br>„Also, gehen wir!", meinte sie, als sie fertig war.  
>Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie die Strandterrase und dafür, dass vor Kurzem ein Angriff stattgefunden hatte und man auf Abruf bereitstand, war die Stimmung recht ausgelassen. Alle lachten, scheinbar über einen Scherz den Natasha gemacht hatte und zwar auf Clints Kosten, dessen Ohren leicht rosa anliefen. Am Tisch zog Loki, ganz im Gentleman-Modus, den Stuhl zurück, damit Darcy sich setzen konnte bevor er selbst Platz nahm. Offenbar war alles wieder in Ordnung.<br>Beim Essen gab es dann ein paar Problemchen, denn Loki musste erst einmal lernen einen Hamburger zu Essen. Für einen Mann, dem man von Kindheit an tadellose Manieren eingeprügelt hatte, war es eine Überwindungskunst etwas mit bloßen Händen zu essen. Mit den anderen Sachen, die Tony auf dem Grill gezaubert hatte, konnte er schon mehr anfangen und konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es fabelhaft schmeckte. Nach dem Essen wurde auf Hawkeyes Wohl angestoßen und schließlich wurde es dunkel. Nur der helle Vollmond und einige Fackeln erhellten das gemütliche Beisammensein. Etwas später zog Darcy sich wieder zurück, um ihn Ruhe etwas nachzudenken. Doch sie sollte nicht lange allein bleiben, denn Loki wurde von Bruce ein Glas mit einer bunten Flüssigkeit in die Hand gedrückt, das er ihr bringen sollte. Scheinbar ihr Lieblingsgetränk. Er fand sie an derselben Stelle wie vorhin, still auf das vom Mondlicht glitzernde Meer hinausblickend.  
>„Mir scheint du suchst bewusst die Einsamkeit", stellte Loki fest und gab ihr das Getränk, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.<br>„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, doch sie winkte nur lächelnd ab.  
>„Und… ist bei uns auch alles wieder im Lot? Ich fand es nicht gut, dass du zornig auf mich warst. Du bist, neben Jane -überraschenderweise- eine der wenigen richtigen Bezugspersonen für mich hier." Darcys Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, denn ihr war soeben eine Idee gekommen, ihm das Ganze ein wenig heimzuzahlen. Sie sah auf ihr Getränk.<br>„Ich verzeihe dir!", meinte sie scherzhaft-feierlich, grinste dabei jedoch frech.  
>„…obwohl… eine kleine Abreibung hast du schon verdient!" und bevor Loki sich fragen konnte, was sie damit wohl meinen könnte, landete der Inhalt ihres Glases in seinem Gesicht. Oh, das hatte sie jetzt nicht <em>wirklich<em> getan, oder?  
>„Fehler! Schlimmer… <em>Fehler<em>!", meinte Loki, während er sich das zuckerhaltige Getränk aus dem Gesicht wischte. Darcy erhob sich, noch immer grinsend und ging vorsorglich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
>„Wieso? Jetzt sind wir quitt!" Loki kam bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu. Verdammt, hinter ihr war der Fels zu Ende und es ging ins Wasser, welches an dieser Stelle ungefähr zwei Meter tief war.<br>„Nicht einmal ansatzweise!", er grinste wieder wie eine Raubkatze. „Jetzt fängt der Spaß erst an!", sagte er dann und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs, der jedoch stark genug war um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Allerdings hielt sich Darcy schnell genug fest und zog ihn so mit sich. Das Resultat waren zwei kurze „Platsch"-Geräusche und zwei Personen die aus dem Wasser wieder auftauchten.  
>„Du kleines Biest!", rief Loki, konnte jedoch weder den amüsierten Tonfall verbergen, noch sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er unterbrach dann aber abrupt, weil eine Ladung Wasser in seinem Gesicht landete. Er atmete tief durch.<br>„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er, denn diese Attacke kam von Darcy.  
>„Jap!", lachte diese nur und stieß erneut Wasser in seine Richtung.<br>„Schön, aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", und schon hatte Darcy ebenfalls eine Portion Meerwasser im Gesicht. So ging das eine ganze Weile hin und her und es war ganz klar, dass Loki überlegen war. Darcy weigerte sich trotzdem aufzugeben und währenddessen waren sie in einen Teil des Strandes gekommen, wo sie stehen konnten. Sie schleuderte gerade eine weitere Wasser-Attacke auf Loki, als dieser plötzlich unmittelbar vor ihr stand.  
>„Wie hast du..", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Loki hielt ihr den Mund zu. Plötzlich fand sich Darcy in einer Art Umarmung wieder, denn er hatte ihr einen Arm um die Taille gelegt und zu sich gezogen, während die andere noch immer ihren Mund verschloss. Diese legte er jedoch an ihren Hinterkopf.<br>„Was…?", begann Darcy erneut, sie wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. Loki hatte sie noch weiter zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre gelegt. Das ganze geschah so sachte, dass die junge Frau den Eindruck bekam, dass er um Erlaubnis frage. Sie wusste eigentlich, dass bei einem Mann wie Loki und in der Situation in der sie sich befanden „Nein!" die einzig vernünftige Reaktion war, aber… zum Teufel mit der Vernunft! Nachdem Loki etwas zurückgewichen war und sie ungewohnt sanft angesehen hatte, stellte sich Darcy auf die Zehenspitzen –auch wenn er für Eisriesen als ungewohnt klein galt, er war ziemlich groß- und nun war _sie_ es die _ihn _küsste. Lokis Augen rissen kurz perplex auf. Alle möglichen Reaktionen hatte er erwartet – und irgendwie auch wieder nicht, da dies spontan geschehen war- von hastigem Weggehen bis hin zu einer Ohrfeige, doch _nicht das_! Und er konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er es _genoss_! Er schloss die Augen, ließ zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seine mentalen Schilde fallen, zog Darcy _noch _ fester an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Die Studentin seufzte kurz auf. _Das_ war kein Vergleich zu den Küssen, die mit anderen Männern gehabt hatte. Es war um Einiges intensiver, doch später hätte Darcy nicht sagen können, ob es daran lag, dass Loki schlichtweg kein Mensch war oder der Hauch von Gefahr, der von ihm ausging. Plötzlich verlangten beide Körper nach etwas, was aufgrund dieses leidenschaftlichen Kusses Mangelware geworden war: Sauerstoff! Äußerst widerwillig löst sich Loki von ihr und legte seine Stirn an ihre, ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nehmend. Er fragte sich, wie lange es her gewesen war, dass er zuletzt eine Frau geküsst hatte. Ein paar Jahrzehnte kamen da schon zusammen, denn schließlich lebte er um einiges Länger als Menschen. Viel hatte sich Loki nie für das andere Geschlecht interessiert, doch die eine oder andere Affäre hatte auch er schon gehabt, meist mit irgendwelchen schüchternen Dingern, die er gelegentlich in der Bücherei angetroffen hatte, denn die Frauen bei Hofe waren einfach nur nervende Klatschweiber, da waren ihm schweigsame Frauen lieber gewesen. Wieso es ihn jetzt zu diesem frechen Mädchen mit den hellen Augen und offenem Grinsen zog, konnte er nicht sagen. War es denn nur seine Magie die er zurückwollte? Nein, dazu war diese Erfahrung _viel _ zu angenehm gewesen.  
>„…", Darcy wollte erneut zu Fragen ansetzten, auf die Loki ohnehin keine Antwort finden würde, brachte jedoch keinen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande. Plötzlich holte sie das, was soeben geschehen war, mit voller Wucht ein und sie riss sich los.<br>_Was zur Hölle hatte sie da nur gemacht?_


	11. 10 Wendepunkt(e)

_**Kapitel 10 – Wendepunkt(e)**_

Verdammt… verdammt… FUCK!  
>Darcy rannte die Stufen hoch zu dem Zimmer, das man ihr in dem Haus zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und sank an dieser zu Boden.<br>Wieso hatte sie das getan?  
>Wieso hatte <em>er <em> das getan?  
>Vor allem aber: was sollte sie jetzt machen?<br>Die Situation war zum Haare raufen! Erst sein flirtiges Verhalten beim Einkaufen, dann seine Entschuldigung mit der alles wieder hätte ins Reine kommen können und nun _das_! Sie hatten sich geküsst. Sie, Darcy Lewis, die Hüterin dessen worauf er es so verzweifelt abgesehen hatte, hatte ihn geküsst. Obwohl…  
>Er hat angefangen!, dachte sie, als sie sich frustriert seufzend auf ihr Bett warf. Er hatte sie ins Wasser gestoßen –völlig unnötige Aktion- und war ihr nach der daraus resultierenden Wasserschlacht <em>ziemlich nahe<em> gekommen. Loki hatte selbst gesagt, wie unangebracht sein Verhalten gewesen war und nun hatte er sich schon wieder aus dem Konzept gebracht. Zugegeben sie hatte auch dazu beigetragen, aber was sollte sie denn davon halten?  
>Wenige hundert Meter weiter, an der Felsenküste, saß Loki auf einem der großen Steine und sah nachdenklich zu den Sternen hoch. Verflucht noch eins, wozu hatte er sich da bloß hinreißen lassen? Erst entschuldigte er sich für sein Verhalten von neulich, nur um sich kurze Zeit später selbst zu übertreffen.<br>Loki… du bist in der Tat der Meister der Lüge!, dachte er verbittert und streckte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen auf dem Felsen aus, auf dem er und Darcy zuvor gesessen hatten. Bevor sie mit seiner Geduld gespielt hatte, um ihn jegliche Manieren vergessen zu lassen. Er war ein Magier, ein Verbrecher, ein Mörder! Und was tat er? Schwamm mit einem vorlautem Mädchen im Meer, ließ sich von ihr Necken, so dass er selbst ein nicht sehr reifes Verhalten an den Tag legte und von ihrer überdrehten – und zugegeben irgendwie niedlichen – Art so überrumpelt wurde. Letztendlich hatte er den unbewusst schon länger vorhandenen Drang nachgegeben und sie geküsst. Nur vorsichtig hatte er seinen Mund den ihren berühren lassen und was darauf folgte, war ebenso von ihr ausgegangen. Gedankenverloren strich er sich über die, von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, noch immer leicht geröteten Lippen und musste trotz des Dilemmas in dem er sich befand leicht lächeln, als er an Darcys leicht entrückten Blick und ihren rasanten Herzschlag dachte, den er hatte spüren können. Dieses Mädchen hatte wahrlich Feuer und auch wenn Loki das nie laut gesagt hätte- es gefiel ihm. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Was würde sie jetzt wohl von ihm denken?

Am Tisch, wo Jane und die Avengers sich noch befanden, herrschte mittlerweile dezente Verwirrung. Vor wenigen Minuten war Darcy wieder aufgetaucht. Völlig verstört, klatschnass, mit leicht ungeordnetem Haar und geröteten Lippen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, war sie hoch zur Villa geeilt und hatte nicht einmal innegehalten, als Jane ihr hinterherrief. Diese musterte dann Natasha mit einem Blick, der jedoch mehr als das war: es handelte sich um das stumme Einverständnis zweier Menschen, die sich zwar erst kurz, aber dafür sehr gut, kannten. Beide ahnten es: Loki hatte mal wieder –ob bewusst oder nicht- eine Linie überschritten, die unweigerlich zwischen ihm und Darcy stand. Thor hatte das stille „Blickgespräch" der beiden mitbekommen und hier zeigte sich erneut, dass in dem Donnergott mehr stecken musste, als nur tonnenweise Muskeln und ein goldenes Herz. Auch er und Loki hatten in der Vergangenheit solche „Unterhaltungen" geführt, meinst wenn Thor irgendeinen Unsinn ausgeheckt und seinen Bruder mit hineingezogen hatte. Das dieser etwas mit dem aufgelösten Zustand Darcys zu tun hatte, konnte er nur zu deutlich in den Augen der beiden Frauen lesen und ging mit langen, eiligen Schritten in die Richtung aus der die Studentin gerannt gekommen war. Thor fand Loki noch immer aus gestreckt auf einem großen Stein liegend, seine Kleidung nass und seine Miene todernst.  
>„Ich bin schon wieder zu weit gegangen, oder?"<br>„Könnte man so sagen!"  
>Thor ließ neben seinen Bruder auf dem Felsen nieder und Loki setzte sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen auf. Eine Weile saßen die beiden ungleichen Männer, als Brüder aufgewachsen und noch immer im Geiste gebunden, schweigend auf das dunkle Meer hinaus, bis Thor die Stille brach:<br>„Loki… willst du deine Kräfte so verzweifelt zurück, dass du Darcy das Leben schwer machst?"  
>„Frag dich selbst!" Damit meinte Loki den Vorfall vor wenigen Jahren, als Thor und nicht er ohne Kräfte auf der Erde gelandet war, ohne Hoffnung diese jemals wieder zu erlangen.<br>„Ich kann mir vage vorstellen, was du durchmachst, Loki. Aber glaub mir, ich will dir damit nur helfen!" Der Eisriese schnaubte verächtlich und doch: obwohl er noch immer wütend auf Thor war, begann ein kleiner Teil in ihm langsam zu glauben, was er da hörte.  
>Du wirst weich, Laufeyson!, mahnte er sich innerlich selbst.<br>„Wie kann es hilfreich sein, mir den Teil zu entreißen, der mir am wichtigsten war?", aus Lokis Stimme konnte Thor deutlich hören, dass ihn der Verlust seiner Magie noch schmerzte und er konnte es verstehen. Aber..  
>„Weil du so den Teil an dir erkennen kannst, der dein wahres Selbst ausmacht!" Loki konnte nicht umhin Thor in Gedanken ein wenig zuzustimmen: vor seiner Verbannung war sein Bruder zwar ebenso gutherzig gewesen, aber ebenso eingebildet und kampfeswütig. Als er aber zurückgekehrt war, hatten Eigenschaften wie Nächstenliebe und Empathie begonnen, einen Teil von Thors Charakter zu bilden. Nun endlich verstand Loki, was Thor zu dieser Tat bewegt hatte, neben simpler Bruder die sie –trotz allem- noch immer verband. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass Thor ihn nur Schmerzen zufügen wollte, wohl wissend, dass das <em>nicht <em> stimmte. Doch auch der Lügengott, oder _gerade_ er wusste, dass so manche Lüge leichter zu ertragen war, als die Wahrheit. Diese brach nun in ihrem vollem Ausmaß in seine Gedanken ein: so grausam er Thor's Plan, ihm die Magie zu entreißen erst gefunden hatte, umso deutlicher merkte er nun, dass dies ein Schritt war den er gehen _musste_! Um zu erkennen _wer_ er im Grund war und _was_ er vom Leben wollte. Wenn Loki ehrlich zu sich war – eine Seltenheit, denn er war NIE ehrlich zu irgendjemandem- wusste er beides nicht. Die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich nicht aus dem Umfeld stammte, das er als seine Heimat wähnte, hatte ihm vor Jahren den Boden unter den Füßen entrissen, als hätte man einem jungen Baum die Wurzeln zerschnitten. Und dann? Loki hatte dem Plan zu herrschen nachgejagt, doch wozu, das wusste er selbst nicht mehr und allmählich hatte er auch genug von dem ewigen Streben nach Macht. Was er nun machen wollte, wusste er ebenfalls nicht und dass Thor sich bereiterklärt hatte diesen Weg an seiner Seite zu gehen, erwärmte etwas in ihm, das vor vielen Jahren in der Reliktkammer von Odin eingefroren war.  
>„Danke…", flüsterte Loki und Thor konnte zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das Gesicht seines Bruder ohne die Maske aus Kälte und betonter Abweisung betrachten. Das rührte ihn irgendwie, aber eine Sache lag Thor noch auf der Seele: bei all dem Chaos hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung, womit Loki den Bogen eigentlich überspannt hatte.<br>„Sag mal Loki, was ist eigentlich vorgefallen, dass Darcy so von der Rolle ist?"  
>Betretenes Schweigen folgte und Loki konnte sich lange nicht zu einer Antwort hinreißen, bis:<br>„Ich… habe sie geküsst!"  
>Das darauf folgende „<em>WAAAAS?"<em> entsprang an zwei verschiedenen Orten zugleich, sowohl Thor als auch Jane, die zu fast der gleichen Zeit von Darcy über die Ereignisse in der Bucht aufgeklärt wurde. Loki nahm die Hände von den Ohren, die er sich während Thors erstaunten Ausrufes zugehalten hatte.  
>„Ich bin genauso erstaunt über mein Handeln, Bruder. Dessen sei versichert!", meinte er recht kleinlaut. Die erwartete Strafpredigt blieb allerdings aus und stattdessen verwuschelte Thor ihm liebevoll die Haare, eine Geste die an frühere Zeiten erinnerte.<br>„Sie war es auch, dass kann _ich dir_ versichern! Aber ich bitte dich Loki, sei einmal ehrlich zu mir: hast du dir so nur den Weg zu deiner Magie ebnen wollen?", er sah seinen Bruder abwartend an, der verlegen zu Seite schaute. Darüber hatte er auch schon nachgedacht, doch es laut auszusprechen fiel um einiges schwerer, als es still in Gedanken festzustellen.  
>„Nein!"<br>Da lachte Thor laut auf und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick von Loki. Offenbar hatte Darcy Loki mit einer Magie konfrontiert, die er noch nicht so genau studiert hatte und dass Frauen über ihre eigene Magie verfügten wusste er nur zu gut. Bevor er jedoch mit seinem Bruder weiter über dieses Thema diskutieren konnte, kam Steve zu ihnen gelaufen:  
>„Fury hat sich gerade bei Tony gemeldet! Wir sollen sofort nach Washington kommen!", brachte er atemlos hervor und die beiden warfen sich noch einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe sie ihm folgten.<br>„Noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten!", rief Iron Man, denn Tony hatte sich bereits in „Schale" geworfen, ihnen entgegen.  
>„Die Kurzfassung bitte!", war Thors Reaktion, der schon die Hand ausstreckte, um Mjöllnir zu rufen.<br>„Neue Kreaturen bei den Chitauri, neue Waffen als beim New York –Angriff und ein Feuer im Stadtzentrum, das nicht ausgeht!" Loki stieß einen höchst unfeinen Fluch in einer Sprache aus, die die Avengers gar nicht und Thor nur Bruchstückhaft verstanden, als er letzteres hörte. Er sah seinen Bruder vielsagend an.  
>„Feuerdämonen?", fragte dieser.<br>„Ich denke schon!"  
>Inzwischen war Nick Furys kleine „Notfalltruppe" im Haus angelangt, um alles nötige für den baldigen Aufbruch nach Amerika vorzubereiten. Viel gab es allerdings nicht, da sie ja auf Abruf bereitstaden. Hawkeye, seinen Bogen entklappend, fragte:<br>„Du weißt, was das war?" Loki nickte bloß, doch Thor begann zu erklären:  
>„Vor vielen Jahren, Loki und ich hatten gerade so die Volljährigkeit überschritten, ereilte unseren Vater ein Hilferuf von den tapferen Reitern der Lichtelfen aus Alfheim. Ein brennender Dämon wandelte durch ihr Land und alles was er berührte, ging Flammen auf, die weder Wasser noch sonst irgendetwas löschen konnten. Mein Bruder und ich wurden zur Unterstützung geschickt und nur dank der Hilfe einiger Elfenmagier und Loki konnte dieses Wesen gestoppt werden. Später erfuhren wir, dass diese Kreatur ein Jungtier war, ein ausgewachsener Dämon wäre viel schwieriger aufzuhalten gewesen!" Die Stille die folgte war schon fast greifbar.<br>Ein Chitauri-Angriff? Okay auf einer „Schlimm-Skala" von 1 bis 10 eine solide 8! Aber neue Wesen die mit ihnen Kämpften und ein oder mehrere Feuerdämonen? Auf derselben Skala eine 3000! Kurze Zeit später sprach Natasha das aus, was auch einige der anderen Avengers dachten:  
>„Loki muss mitkommen! Wir könnten seine Hilfe brauchen." Loki glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Man brauchte seine Unterstützung? Zur Rettung eines Planeten, den er vor Kurzen noch versucht hatte zu unterwerfen! War denn heute der Tag der verdrehten Welten? Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht glaubte, dass seine Anwesenheit nach dem New York-Debakel bei den Menschen besonders gut ankommen würde, gab es noch eine Sache, die einer Unterstützung seinerseits im Wege stand:<br>„Meine Kräfte sind weiterhin versiegelt. Ich bin im Grunde… nur ein Mensch!"  
>„Dann sollten wir Darcy bitten, zumindest einen Teil freizusetzen", schlug Bruce vor, der schon in seine superdehnbaren Hulkhosen geschlüpft war. Bevor Loki aber antworten konnte, tat es Jane, die soeben in den Flur kam.<br>„Das könnte schwer werden, nachdem was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist!" Alle Augenpaare waren nun auf Loki gerichtet, der das als sehr unangenehm empfand. Jetzt war keine Zeit für solcherlei Unfug! Wenn sie seine Hilfe wollten, brauchte er Zugriff zur Magie und alles stand und fiel mit Darcy. Die Blicke, die auf ihn ruhten ignorierend, eilte Loki hoch in das Zimmer der Studentin, die nachdenklich am Fenster stand. Als sie in dessen Reflexion Loki erkannte, riss sie die Augen auf und drehte sich ruckartig um.  
>„Verschwinde!", zischte sie und alles in ihr spannte sich an. Die offen gezeigte Abweisung traf Loki trotz der Erwartung hart und er presste die Lippen zusammen. Irgendwie war es ja auch seine Schuld.<br>„Darcy…hör zu…", meinte er ernst und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Darcy wich jedoch komplett an die Wand zurück und holte ihren Taser heraus, den Loki dezent amüsiert betrachtete. _Ja_, er hatte bereits davon gehört. Doch die Erheiterung über dieses Gerät wich schlagartig, als er die Angst spürte, die von der jungen Frau vor ihm ausging und sich auf sein Gemüt legte. Früher hätte ihm diese Furcht vor ihm wohl sehr gefallen, nun aber verspürte er einzig und allein den Wunsch sie zu schützen. Auch wenn sie im Moment Groll gegen ihn hegte.  
>„Weißt du warum die anderen so aufgehetzt sind?"<br>Darcy nickte, denn Jane hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten informiert.  
>„Dann solltest du wohl auch erfahren, dass die Avengers sozusagen meine Unterstützung brauchen!", er sah sie vielsagend an und sie schien zu begreifen, denn sie schloss ihre Hand um den grünen Stein, den sie um den Hals trug.<br>„Sie wollen, dass …?"  
>Loki nickte und bemerkte mit zunehmender Sorge, wie ein großer Teil der Farbe aus dem Gesicht von ihr wich.<br>„Nicht alles!", meinte er schnell und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, um ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. An ihren Taser dachte Darcy gar nicht mehr.  
>„Nur genug, damit ich dieses Feuer in Schach halten kann.."<br>„Und es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg?"  
>„Nicht soweit ich weiß!"<br>Darcy seufzte und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Loki.  
>„Ich verlange viel, das weiß ich. Die Gewissheit meine Kräfte zu hüten gab dir ein wenig Sicherheit, nicht wahr?" Die Studentin schwieg, doch er sah in ihrem Blick, dass er Recht hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fand sie ihre Sprache wieder:<br>„Ich… hatte Verwandte die bei der Sache in New York umgekommen sind!" Loki riss schockiert die Augen auf. Er hatte den Tod von ihr nahestehenden Personen zu verantworten und trotzdem war sie freundlich zu ihm gewesen?  
>„Wieso?", hauchte er entsetzt und zugleich beeindruckt von ihrem Handeln. Er ließ sich höchst unelegant auf ihr Bett fallen, sitzend, und Darcy tat es ihm gleich.<br>„Weil Thor mir vorher einiges von dir erzählt hatte und ich, wie er, glaube dass nicht alles völlig von dir ausging. Und…ich weiß nicht, irgendwie wollte ich dir dann wohl helfen."  
>„Trotz der Tode in deiner Verwandtschaft?"<br>„Ja… ich wollte mir selbst ein Bild von dir machen, bevor ich urteile!" Sie sah zum Boden. Was würde sie tun? Seine Kräfte wurden gebraucht und _er _ ebenso und das wusste Darcy.  
>Trotz seiner Lügen, trotz aller Intrigen und Todesopfer, die auf seine Kappe gingen und der Verwirrung, die er bei ihr gestiftet hatte, bat Loki:<br>„Darcy, …ich bitte dich, du musst mir jetzt vertrauen!"


	12. 11 Vertrauen

_**Kapitel 11 – Vertrauen**_

„_Darcy, …ich bitte dich, du musst mir jetzt vertrauen!"_

Das Gesagte kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Hatte er das allen Ernstes gesagt? Er, Loki Laufeyson, bat um Vertrauen? Nach allem was er getan hatte? Er hatte Massenmord an den Eisriesen begehen wollen, die Menschheit wollte er unterdrücken und zu allem Übel hatte er ihr auch noch den Verstand geraubt! Okay, das bisschen Flirten war harmlos gewesen, aber der Kuss…  
>Nicht, dass es ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber was sollte sie denn nun machen? Sie sah zu Loki, der neben ihr saß und sie mit einem schwer zu definierenden Blick bedachte.<br>Er hatte sie gebeten. Nicht verlangt hatte er, …gebeten. Soweit sie von Thor gehört hatte, kam das bei Loki ziemlich selten vor und wäre ihre Lage nicht so verdammt ernst – zur Erinnerung Washington stand in Flammen- hätte sie ihn bestimmt deshalb aufgezogen. Nun war das Ganze jedoch etwas anders und vor allem verdammt gefährlich! Wenn die Avengers Loki, der eigentlich ihr Feind gewesen war, zur Unterstützung brauchten, ging es um Leben und Tod. Darcy rang mit sich. Im Grunde wollte sie nicht nachgeben, doch sie wusste, dass alles noch viel schlimmer werden könnte, sollte sie Lokis Bitte abschlagen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und setzte zweimal zum Reden an, bevor sie hervorbrachte:  
>„Gut… ich setze einen Teil der Kräfte frei!"<br>Vor Erleichterung hätte Loki das Mädchen am liebsten noch einmal geküsst, aber er ahnte, dass er sich das jetzt nicht erlauben durfte. Er seufzte lautlos. Darcys zitternde Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken:  
>„Ich…ähm… Thor hat mir noch nicht gesagt wie man Magie aus der Kette freisetzt!"<br>„Kein Problem, ich denke das wird er ganz bestimmt tun, wenn du ihn ganz lieb fragst", er zwinkerte ihr zu und auch Darcy begann zu lächeln. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen hinunter zu den Anderen, die so langsam ungeduldig geworden waren. Immerhin klang Nick Furys Aufruf dringend und sie wollten so bald wie möglich los um zu helfen. Wo also blieb Loki? Thor hatte sie jedoch beruhigen können:  
>„Das ist eine komplizierte Sache mit den beiden, besser man bespricht das in Ruhe, bevor leichtfertige Entscheidungen getroffen werden!" Danach hatten sich die Avengers mehr oder weniger wieder eingekriegt, doch Jane war nach wie vor völlig neben der Spur. Sie hatte Angst und Thor spürte das deutlich. Sie stand am Kamin und hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt. Thor kam heran und legte von hinten seine Arme um seine Liebste. Jane seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. Mit Thor als zusätzliche Stütze und dem Kaminfeuer verzog sich die Kälte nach kurzer Zeit aus ihrem Inneren. Sie fror nicht körperlich, doch die Furcht ließ sie zittern. Nicht um ihr eigenes Leben bangte sie, sondern um Thors. Was wenn er von diesem Kampf nicht zurückkam?<br>„Glaubst du es war klug, Loki um Unterstützung zu bitten?", flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich fester an Thor. Seine Antwort kam Unerwartet schnell und auch die Aussage selbst überraschte:  
>„Ja, allerdings. Ich glaube es war das Richtige!"<br>Jane drehte sich um und sah Thor verwundert an.  
>„Ehrlich?", hauchte sie. Was sie da hörte, konnte Jane einfach nicht glauben. Sie wusste, dass Thor seinem Bruder helfen wollte, doch hatte er vergessen, wozu Loki fähig war?<br>„Ehrlich! Ich habe mich ein wenig mit ihm Unterhalten, vorhin als das mit Darcy passierte. Loki hat zwar nicht von jetzt auf gleich auf unsere Seite gewechselt, aber ich glaube, dass er mich und meine Beweggründe so langsam versteht. Das ist ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung, glaube ich. Außerdem… erinnerst du dich? Damals bei den Dunkelelfen wäre es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen mich zu verraten, aber er hat es nicht getan. Obwohl es _jeder_ erwartet hat."  
>Das klang sogar in Janes Ohren nachvollziehbar, …<br>„Aber…"  
>„Ich vertraue ihm, Jane!"<br>„Schon die zweite Person heute, die mir das Vertrauen schenkt!"  
>Loki stand nun ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer und hatte ein nahezu schelmisches Grinsen aufgelegt.<br>„Heute muss wirklich mein Glückstag sein!"  
>Darcy erschien neben ihm, wie Jane hatte sie eine Decke umgewickelt - allerdings weil sie tatsächlich fror - und hatte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, mehr schüchtern in diesem Fall. Scheinbar hatte sich die Studentin dazu entschlossen, Loki seine Kräfte wieder zu geben, oder zumindest ein Teil davon. Auf Thors fragenden Blick hin nickte sie, doch Loki wies ihn darauf hin, dass Darcy nicht wusste wie sie das anstellen sollte. Das kommentierte der Donnergott mit einem lachenden:<br>„Ich habe auch nicht geahnt, dass das so schnell notwendig sein würde!".  
>Thor hatte keine dezente Lache, von seiner lauten Stimme ganz zu schweigen. So kam es, dass die Avengers den blonden Hünen bis in den Flur hören konnten und nun, alle mit hochgezogenen Brauen, im Türrahmen erschienen, als Thor Darcy gerade ganz grob erklärte, was sie zu tun hatte, um Lokis Magie freizusetzen und empfahl, sie solle dies lieber draußen im freien Gelände tun.<p>

Man beschloss, dass die Avengers mit Tonys Highspeed-Flugzeug fliegen sollten, welches mehr als dreimal so schnell wie ein Militärflugzeug ist. Thor würde Loki später per „Hammerexpress", so formulierte es Darcy, mitnehmen. Kaum zwanzig Minuten später befanden sich in dem großen Haus nur noch Thor, Loki, Jane und Darcy. Die beiden Frauen sollten, da sie ja Zivilistinnen waren, dort bleiben und warten bis sich einer von Thor und Anhang meldete. Jane hatte lautstark protestiert, ihrem Freund könnte ja sonst was passieren! Doch als schließlich sogar _ er _ meinte es sei besser die beiden blieben außerhalb der Gefahrenzone, hatten sich die beiden, wenn auch murrend, gefügt. Jane blieb, immer noch leise fluchend in der Küche und kochte Tee, während die anderen drei draußen waren. „Okay Darcy, nimm den Stein in die eine Hand und mit der anderen berührst du die Hand von Loki und du musst ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. Dann sprichst du die Worte, die ich dir vorhin nannte. Die Verbindung darf nicht reißen, also lass Lokis Hand bitte nicht los und brich auch den Blickkontakt nicht, sonst geht etwas von der Magie verloren und er reißt mir die Haut ab. Also… sobald du fühlst wie die Magie fließt konzentriere dich darauf sie zu Loki zu lenken. Wie der Rest geht, weißt du noch?"  
>„Wenn ich denke es war genug, Augen schließen und Stein loslassen?" Thor nickte, als Darcy ihn Bestätigung suchend ansah.<br>Loki stand schweigend daneben und es fiel ihm schwer seine Aufregung zu verbergen. Die Aussicht bald wieder eine magische Verbindung zu seinem Umfeld haben zu können, die Essenz in den Lebewesen um ihn herum zu spüren, wie es jeder Magier tat, versetzte ihn schon fast in Hochstimmung. Nicht einmal einen ganzen Monat war er ohne seine Kräfte gewesen und die Abwesenheit hatte ihm Schmerzen bereitet. Nun allerdings sollte er sie nutzen, um zu Helfen und nicht zu Zerstören.  
>Würde er dazu in der Lage sein?<br>Seine Zweifel beiseite schiebend forderte nun etwas völlig Anderes seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Darcy sprach, wenn auch stockend, die Worte in der Sprache der Elfen – dieselbe in der er selbst vor Kurzen so geflucht hatte- die Thor ihn genannt hatte. Dabei sah sie Loki direkt in die Augen und nahm seine Hand, was ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie den grünen Stein, der nach wie vor um ihren Hals hing.  
>Das strahlend helle Blau ihrer Augen traf das intensive Grün der seinen und die Zeit schien so eben ihre Arbeit niedergelegt zu haben, so lang kam ihnen dieser Moment vor. Nach einigen Atemzügen spürte Darcy ein angenehmes Kribbeln und sie konzentrierte sich auf Loki. Der wiederrum konnte gar nicht glauben, was da mit ihm passierte. Im selben Moment in dem Darcy ihre Konzentration auf ihn gelenkt hatte, war sein ganzer Körper von einem warmen Prickeln ergriffen worden. Mit einem Mal konnte er wieder alles um sich herum wahrnehmen, wie es lebte und pulsierte. Die Magie durchströmte ihn und zeitgleich fühlte er tröstende Wärme, so wie früher wenn Frigga ihn umarmt hatte. Er seufzte leise und die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, auch Thor sah die Veränderung an Loki. Ein bisschen so wie früher sah er aus, als sein Geist noch nicht verwirrt und seine Seele nicht verbittert gewesen waren und doch irgendwie anders. Erwachsener und ernster.<p>

Plötzlich riss der Strom an Magie ab, Darcy hatte den Fluss beendet und beide fanden sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt wieder. Die junge Frau hatte das alles furchtbar angestrengt und sie sank auf die Knie, ihr Atem ging flach. Thor half ihr auf.  
>„Das hast du großartig gemacht!", lobte er sie und sah zu Loki. Der sah sich um, als sähe er die Welt zum ersten Mal.<br>Seine Magie war wieder bei ihm, zum Teil, doch sie war anders…irgendwie reiner und sanfter. Thors große Hand auf seiner Schulter lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Bruder.  
>„Wir müssen gehen!"<br>Als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen erschien Jane bei ihnen, sie hatte vom Fenster aus zugesehen, und fiel Thor um den Hals.  
>„Pass auf dich auf!", bat sie und küsste ihn stürmisch.<br>Loki, wieder Herr seiner Sinne, spürte was in ihrer Seele vorging: sie hatte Angst Thor würde nicht zurückkehren. Ohne zu wissen, woher das kam, hörte sich Loki sagen:  
>„Ich achte darauf, dass er keine allzu großen Dummheiten anstellt!"<br>Dafür erntete er verwirrte Blicke von gleich drei Augenpaaren, aber er konnte es ihnen auch nicht verübeln. Loki war selbst erstaunt über sich! Ignorierend, dass man ihn noch immer verwundert ansah, ging er zu Darcy.  
>„Danke, Darcy! Ich werde nicht vergessen, dass du mir in dem Moment vertrautest, als es am notwendigsten war!"<br>Er überraschte die Anwesenden noch mehr, in dem er die junge Frau in eine, ungewohnt sanfte, Umarmung zog.  
>„Sie bloß zu, dass sie dich nicht zu Brei schlagen", sagte Darcy und lächelte ihn zurückhaltend an. Dann wurde ihr Blick ernster.<br>„Bis bald!", sie wusste nicht was sie sonst zum Abschied sagen sollte und hoffte unterbewusst, dass ihr Wiedersehen tatsächlich nicht in weiter Ferne lag. Während Thor sich ebenfalls von Darcy verabschiedete, ging Loki zu Jane und umarmte auch sie.  
>„Ich schulde dir was, Jane!", flüsterte er. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, ergänzte er noch:<br>„Du hast mir gesagt, was in Darcy vorging und wo mein Fehler lag und hast mir damit geholfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jemand von den Anderen auch getan hätte. Du bist eine wunderbare Person, Thor kann von Glück sprechen, dass er dich hat."  
>„Ähm… danke!"<br>Jane wusste nicht so recht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen. Thor und Loki besprachen gerade ihre „Abreise" nach Washington. Da kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke: Hatte das Ganze den wirklich funktioniert? Und wie viel seiner Kräfte hatte Loki überhaupt zurückerhalten? Als die junge Wissenschaftlerin die beiden Männer darauf hinwies, hörte sie Lokis Stimme direkt neben sich sagen:  
>„Ich glaube ein simples Portal werde ich schon zu Stande bekommen!"<br>Ruckartig fuhr die junge Frau herum und sah Loki, der sie angrinste. Aber das war Unmöglich! Loki stand doch neben Thor und beide hatten Mühe damit, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Janes und Darcys Gesichter waren auch zu komisch: eine überaus niedliche Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglauben. Darcy klappte der Mund auf! Nun waren da zwei Lokis, die beide unverschämt amüsiert –und zugegebenermaßen sexy- aussahen. Allerdings löste sich die Illusion schon wieder auf und der verbliebene, echte Loki wandte sich an Thor:  
>„So sehr ich das Angebot zu schätzen weiß, ich muss leider auf den Hammerexpress verzichten…Es ist nicht ganz meine Art zu reisen.", er nickte den beiden Frauen zu.<br>„…entschuldigt uns bitte, wir müssten dann los!"  
>Schon war er in hellem Schimmer verschwunden. Dort wo er eine Sekunde zuvor noch gestanden hatte, war nichts als der blanke Boden zu sehen. Anscheinend war Thor als einziger aufgefallen, dass das goldene Licht, welches oft mit der Magie Lokis einherging, dieses Mal ein Silbernes gewesen war. Lag es daran, dass sich die Magie in der Obhut von Darcy befunden hatte? Konnte es sein, dass seine Lokis Magie sich dadurch änderte?<br>Thor zuckte mit den Schultern. Es half nun nichts sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, seine Konzentration wurde anderweitig gebraucht. Er küsste Jane ein letztes Mal, schwang Mjöllnir kurz kräftig und schon flog er davon. Zurück blieben Jane und Darcy, die in den dunklen, sternenlosen, Himmel hinaufsahen.  
>„Du hast nicht wirklich vor, hier zu bleiben und Däumchen zu drehen, oder?", fragte Jane und sah zu Darcy herüber.<br>„Nope!", kam es schlicht von dieser und beide grinsten.

Als Loki am Ort des Geschehens eintraf, musste er erst einmal seine Orientierung wiederfinden. Er wusste natürlich nicht, wie genau Washington aufgebaut war, aber diese Stadt hatte mit seinen hohen Häusern Ähnlichkeiten mit New York. Neben der Straße auf der er sich befand, konnte Loki einen großen Park erkennen, wo mehrere Chitauri standen und ihn zum Glück noch nicht entdeckt hatten. Weit hinter diesem Park sah Loki ein Haus, welches früher einmal von einem hellem weiß gewesen sein musste. Überall um ihn herum rannten Menschen davon, manche waren sogar verletzt und nur wenige beachteten ihn. Bevor sich Loki über diesen Umstand freuen konnte –hätte man ihn erkannt, wäre dies bestimmt unschön geworden- musste er einem tödlichen Energiestrahl ausweichen, derer er sich früher einmal bedient hatte und nun direkt auf ihn abgefeuert wurde. Verwirrt rappelte sich Loki auf und sah in ein bekanntes Gesicht –sofern man es als solches denn bezeichnen konnte- : es war ein Chitauri. Nicht nur irgendeiner von dieser Alienrasse starrte ihn das hasserfüllt an, es war ihr jetziger Heerführer, jener der Loki im Namen von Thanos bedroht hatte, sollte er versagen. Nun schwebte er in einem dieser Transportmittel direkt über ihm und zeigte seine ungepflegten Zähne in einem gehässigen Grinsen.  
>„Welch unerwarteter Besuch! Bist du gekommen um zu sterben, Magier?", hörte Loki eine zischende Stimme in seinem Kopf, während sich der Mund des Aliens kein bisschen bewegt hatte. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, denn er wurde an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen, so dass sein Hals ungeschützt lag und eine seltsam geformte Klinge presste sich unangenehm dagegen.<br>„Ist er das?", sprach jemand hinter ihm.  
>Verdammt!, schoss es Loki durch den Kopf und in exakt diesem Augenblick bekam er einen Tritt in die Kniekehlte, so dass er heruntersank. Sich daran erinnernd, was er vor wenigen Minuten wiedererlangt hatte, ließ Loki einen seiner Dolche erscheinen und rammte es dem Wesen, dass ihn hielt blitzschnell in den Bauch. Das Messer an seinem Hals verschwand als sich dessen Besitzer vor Schmerzen krümmte. Loki riss sich los und stand auf.<br>„Was zum…" entfuhr es ihm, als er erkannte von welchem Volk der Mann kam, den er soeben getötet hatte. Es war ein Dunkelelf!  
>Der Heerführer de Chitauri kam nicht mehr dazu, weitere Angreifer auf Loki zu hetzen, denn in diesem Moment schlug ein Blitz ein, es donnerte grollend und Thor erschien, genau zwischen Loki und seinem Gegner. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war Loki froh, dass sein Bruder solche Auftritte liebte. Er erschuf einen Doppelgänger, damit er sich in Ruhe umsehen konnte.<br>Hatte Fury nicht gesagt, der Angriff sei vorbei? Da hatte wohl jemand kräftig „geflunkert", oder war das Ganze sogar eine Falle gewesen? Doch das erklärte nicht, wieso die Dunkelelfen hier waren! Einer von denen rannte nun mit gezückter Waffe auf ihn zu und Loki hatte schon seinen Dolch wurfbereit, als das Wesen seitwärts wegkippte. Ein Pfeil steckte in dessen Hinterkopf und Loki sah sich suchend um.  
>Da! Oben auf einem rötlichen Hochhaus saß Hawkeye und beschoss alles, was er erreichen konnte, während Iron Man durch die Luft flog und die Gegner vermöbelte, die diese Flug-Jet Skis benutzten. Captain America und Black Widow konnte Loki nicht sehen, aber Hulk war soeben zu Thor gekommen.<br>„Captain sagte: Hau drauf!", brummte der grüne Riese und der Donnergott schwang grinsend seinen Hammer.  
>„Dann lass uns draufhauen!"<br>Er war schon dabei sich mitten ins Getümmel zu stürzen, als Loki ihn zurückhielt:  
>„Warte! Ist dir hier gar nichts aufgefallen?"<br>„Du meinst die Dunkelelfen? Ja klar, aber auch die müssen bekämpft werden, bevor noch mehr Unschuldige zu Schaden kommen!"  
>Loki seufzte. Einmal entfesselt, war Thor nur schwer zu bändigen.<br>„Egal, besprechen wir das später! Weißt du wo ich dieses Dämonenfeuer finde?"  
>Natürlich wusste Thor das nicht. Wie auch? Er war gerade erst eingetroffen. In diesem Moment flog Iron Man vorbei, einen großen Trümmerbrocken auf einen der Chitauri schleudernd.<br>„Ich kann dich hinbringen, Hörnchen!"  
>Bei diesem Spitznamen konnte sich Loki das Augen verdrehen nicht verkneifen. Obwohl, verübeln konnte man es Tony nicht, denn in seiner Rüstung, die der Magier wieder trug, bot er sich für solche Scherze einfach an. Statt etwas zu sagen, nickte Loki bloß, nur um kurz darauf am Arm in die Höhe gezogen und quer durch die Innenstadt geflogen zu werden.<br>Man spürte das Feuer bevor es sichtbar war. Die Luft war trocken und heiß, jeder Atemzug fiel schwer und es brannte in Hals. Da war es! Mitten im Stadtkern. Mindestens zwei der Häuser standen schon in Flammen, etliche Feuerwehrfahrzeuge standen darum verteilt und man versuchte noch immer vergeblich die Flammen zu bändigen.  
>Als Loki zu den Hilfskräften trat, wurden diese unruhig, denn einige wussten anscheinend, wer er war. Er beschränkte sich darauf, das Feuerinferno kritisch zu betrachten. Es war kleiner als das des Jungdämonen in Alfheim damals, was wahrscheinlich besser war, denn Loki hatte niemanden zur Unterstützung. Zu allem Übel fehlte ihm auch noch ein nicht unerheblicher Teil seiner Kräfte und Loki wusste nicht, ob er das schaffen würde. Versuchen musste er es jedoch. Nicht für die Menschen, die bedeuteten ihm nach wie vor herzlich wenig.<br>Er musste etwas beweisen. Hie galt es nun zu zeigen, dass er zu mehr im Stande war, als bloße Zerstörung und Terror. Würde ihm das gelingen, könnte Loki vielleicht bald seinen Weg finden.  
>Mit einem Mal hatte er Darcys Gesicht vor Augen, in dem Moment, als sie ihm ihr Vertrauen bewiesen hatte. Irgendwie tat er es auch für sie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie glaubte ihm fälschlicherweise vertraut zu haben. Was weder Loki, noch die Avengers wissen konnten war, dass Jane und Darcy alle Warnungen und Verbote in den Wind geschossen hatten und sich auf den Weg nach Washington befanden. Nachdem die beiden Frauen beschlossen hatten, dass sie der Truppe folgen wollten, stellte sich die Frage nach dem „Wie?"<br>Tony hatte ein übermäßig schnelles Flugzeug gehabt, Loki seine Magie, Thor Mjöllnir und die beiden hatten…  
>JARVIS<br>Entgegen aller Erwartungen hatte sich die KI von Tony dazu bereit erklärt, Jane und Darcy zu helfen, allerdings nicht ohne ihnen vorher –mit Bild und Tonaufzeichnung- das Versprechen abzunehmen, den Kampf fernzubleiben. Da saßen sie nun, in einem Helikopter von Tony Stark, gesteuert von JARVIS persönlich und warteten darauf, bald anzukommen und ihre Freunde, wenn nötig, zu unterstützen.  
>Obwohl sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, wie sie das anstellen sollten! <p>


	13. 12 Feuer und Licht

_**Kapitel 12 – Feuer und Licht**_

Loki hatte das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen. Die Luft um ihn herum war heiß und stickig, seine Lippen waren trocken und rissig und _jeder_ Atemzug schmerzte in der Kehle. Vor wenigen Minuten war ihm noch der Schweiß die Stirn heruntergelaufen, doch nun war er _so _ausgetrocknet, dass sein ohnehin geschwächter Körper nicht einmal dazu im Stande war. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte er verloren, er könnte ebenso erst eine Stunde hier stehen, wie tausende von Jahren. Die Hitze hatte seine Hände in Beschlag genommen, die er vor sich ausgestreckt hielt, seine Handflächen auf das flammende Inferno zeigend. Die war keine magische Spielerei wie eine Illusion oder eine simple Beschwörung.  
>Was er hier versuchte zu erschaffen, war ein Bannkreis, ein Jahrtausende alter Zauber, der selbst das Feuer der Dämonen Muspelheims einschließen und letztendlich erlöschen lassen konnte. Die Feuerwehrmänner um ihn herum sahen ihn noch immer voller Unglauben an. Viele hatten ihn im Fernsehen gesehen, als Überbringer von Zerstörung. Nun aber versuchte er eben solche zu verhindern. Loki selbst wunderte sich darüber, aber er musste es versuchen!<br>Zu lange war er in der Dunkelheit gewandelt und hatte dabei etliche seelische Qualen erlitten. Er war es sich schuldig, herauszufinden, wie es auf der anderen Seite der Medaille aussah.  
>Lag ihm Erhalten und Schützen vielleicht doch besser als Zerstörung?<br>Konnte eine unterstützende Rolle womöglich besser zu ihm passen als Herrschen und Unterjochen?  
>Lokis Wissen war kaum mit dem anderer Gelehrten gleichzusetzen, mit ihm als Kopf hinter den Aktionen konnte man viel erreichen, oder?<br>Hier stand er nun, im Kampf mit dem Dämonenfeuer und mit sich selbst. Er wusste dass Thor ihm den Rücken freihielt, ein kleiner Blitz hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich sein Bruder zu ihm durchgekämpft hatte. Nun galt es den Brand zu löschen, dann konnte er die anderen Rätsel lösen. Zum Beispiel wieso zum Teufel die Chitauri, die Dunkelelfen _und_ die Feuerdämonen gemeinsam kämpften oder –noch viel wichtiger, aber angesichts der Situation etwas ablenkend- warum er die ganze Zeit an Darcy dachte. Jetzt aber forderten die Flammen wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
>Loki schloss die Augen und die Worte für den Bannzauber flossen aus seinem Mund als hätte er sie gestern erst gelernt. Es war ein Zauber in einer uralten Sprache, die weder Asen noch Vanen oder Elfen nutzten. Nur von wenigen Gelehrten wurden Worte in dieser Sprache gesprochen und selbst das nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen, für Menschen vergleichbar mit dem Lateinischen.<br>Immer wieder sprach Loki die Sätze bis er schon gar nicht mehr darauf achtete und die Worte ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergingen. Er sah wie ein hell leuchtender Kreis sich um die Flammen legte und im Inneren des Kreises bildete sich ein wunderschönes, verschlungenes Muster. Löste man den Zauber verschwand es.  
>So langsam begann der Zauber jedoch seinen Tribut zu fordern: Die Hitze fühlte er viel stärker und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf, ausgehend von den Schläfen, aus. Es kostete ihn alles, was er an Selbstbeherrschung besaß, um den Zauber nicht zu lösen. <p>

„Meine Damen, ich muss zumindest darauf bestehen, dass sie schusssichere Westen tragen!", sagte JARVIS und ein Regal fuhr aus der Seitenwand des Hubschraubers. Sie waren soeben am Rand des zerstörten Stadtzentrums gelandet, außer Sichtweite der Angreifer. Als Jane und Darcy das gigantische Feuer im Kern Washingtons gesehen hatten, vergaßen sie fast wie das mit dem Atmen funktionierte. Zusätzlicher Schock bot dann die Tatsache, dass Tonys Bericht fehlerhaft gewesen war und der Angriff noch anhielt, oder es bereits ein neuer war. So war es nicht schwierig die Frauen zu überzeugen, Schutzkleidung zu tragen.  
>„Gehen wir!", meinte Jane als sie fertig waren, wohl wissend, wie gefährlich und dumm das, was sie taten, war. Vorsichtig im Schatten der Gebäude gehend und darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kampfgeschehen um , in angemessenen Abstand natürlich, zu beobachten was passierte und eventuell – auch wenn ohne Plan wie- einzugreifen.<br>Sie bogen gerade in eine Seitengasse ein, als sie plötzlich vor einem der Alienwesen standen, der sie mit erhobenen Waffen widerlich angrinste und Zeug brabbelte, was sie nicht verstanden. Jane entfuhr, genau wie Darcy, ein erschrockener Aufschrei und sie rannten zurück in die Straße, von der sie gekommen waren. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn dort hatte sich eine ganze Gruppe der Viecher versammelt. Rücken an Rücken standen sie da, unbewaffnet zwischen einem halben Dutzend Chitauri.  
>„Irgendein Plan, was wir jetzt machen sollen?", fragte Darcy, doch Jane hatte keinen Vorschlag der nicht katastrophal für sie enden würde. Es kam gar nicht erst zur Entscheidung, denn es fielen Schüsse und wie aus dem Nichts sprang Captain America hervor, der die Aliens, die noch nicht niedergeschossen worden waren, kräftig verprügelte: dem einen wurde in den Schädel getreten, der nächste bekam einen Ellenbogenhieb ab. So kam es, dass keine fünf Minuten später die Frauen in Sicherheit waren… oder auch nicht.<br>Denn Steve hielt ihnen einen gehörigen Vortrag, wobei sehr oft die Worte Leichtsinn, Gefahr und unverantwortlich fielen. Natasha alias Black Widow, klopfte Captain America auf die Schultern und meinte:  
>„Ist schon gut! Das waren ohnehin die Letzten. Wenn es dich beruhigt, passe ich auf die beiden auf. Trommelst du die anderen zusammen?"<br>„Treffpunkt Riesenfeuer?"  
>„Jap! Los geht's"<br>Und schon waren die Frauen allein und machten sich auf den Weg. Natasha erklärte Darcy und Jane, dass sie zwar die Gründe ihres Handelns verstehe, es aber ebenso wenig gutheiße, was die Frauen kleinlaut werden ließ. Aus Sorge hatten die beiden wirklich jede Vorsicht in den Wind geschlagen.  
>„Hey hier wird es viel wärmer!", stellte Darcy fest und wedelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Man konnte schon spüren, dass man dem Brand nahe gekommen war und als die Frauen um die Ecke bogen sahen sie es: zwei Häuser standen in Flammen und um das Feuer herum waren helle, strahlende Lichtlinien die ein feines Muster bildeten. Bevor sie dieses Bild jedoch weiter betrachten konnten, sahen sie Thor, der auf sie zugeeilt kam, während Hulk die restlichen Gegner von Loki fernhielt. Dieser war inzwischen vor Anstrengung in die Knie gegangen, noch immer den Zauberbann sprechend.<br>„Was macht ihr beide denn hier?", mahnte Thor.  
>„Ich hatte Angst um dich Thor!", sagte Jane und sah sich verzweifelt um.<br>„Ihr solltet doch warten!"  
>„Und du glaubst, das hätte ich ausgehalten?"<br>Der blonde Krieger lächelte sanft und zog Jane in seine Arme. Dann sah er zu Darcy:  
>„Ich nehme an, du konntest sie nicht allein gehen lassen, oder?"<br>„Ja, das auch!"  
>Thors Augenbrauen machten einen Sprung in Richtung Haaransatz und er sah sie verwundert an. Was könnte es denn noch für Gründe geben, dass sie Darcy in solche Gefahr brachte, außer…<br>„Loki?", fragte er ungläubig und grinste als die Studentin eine mehr oder weniger zustimmende Geste machte.  
>„Ich hatte das Gefühl er…", sie wusste nicht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte!<br>Glaubte sie, er würde sie brauchen? Oder seine Magie? Vielleicht beides? Thor wusste worauf sie hinauswollte:  
>„Ich glaube es ist, trotz der Gefahr, gut dass ihr gekommen seid. Nicht dass ich es wirklich gutheiße, aber es sieht nicht danach aus, als würde Loki es schaffen das Feuer zu bezwingen. Kleiner ist es zwar schongeworden, aber seit ungefähr einer Stunde schrumpft es nicht mehr und ich denke die Anstrengung ist zu viel für ihn. Ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich: Erst kann er gar keine Magie anwenden und nun gleich so etwas…"<br>Die Avengers waren inzwischen dazugekommen und alle sahen sie aus, wie fünfmal kräftig gegen eine Wand gerannt. Natürlich hatten sie alle Thor gehört, doch keiner wusste, was getan werden konnte… bis auf Darcy!  
>Sie ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, zu dem Magier hin. Der Anblick der sich ihr dort bot, hätte fast ihr Herz stehen bleiben lassen: Loki war leichenblass! Die Augen hatte er inzwischen geschlossen, sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzogen und seine Hände ruhten nun auf dem Boden, damit die Magie in den Bannkreis floss. Was Darcy aber am meisten schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass Loki Blut aus der Nase lief und das nicht gerade wenig! Zwei rote Rinnsale liefen über seine Lippen hinab zum Kinn.<br>„Oh Shit! Loki du bringst dich noch um!", rief Darcy und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Richtig antworten konnte der Magier nicht, denn er musste die Zauberformel weiter aufsagen, sonst brach der Bann. Allerdings war er in der Lage, der jungen Frau ein Echo seiner Gefühle und somit Gedanken zu vermitteln ohne Worte zu nutzen.  
>Darcy war zunächst verwirrt als sie Dinge wahrnahm, die auf keinen Fall zu ihr gehörten, doch dann verstand sie: Loki versuchte so mit ihr zu kommunizieren, ohne mit dem Bannzauber aufzuhören. Sie konzentrierte sich und versucht ganz bewusst, die Gefühle zu spüren, die nicht die ihren waren. Als ihr klar wurde, was Loki fühlte, traf sie bald der Schlag: Ihm war es egal, ob er bei dem Versuch umkam. Er wollte es um jeden Preis zu Ende bringen.<br>„Das kannst du schön vergessen!", meinte Darcy. Wenn die wenige Macht, die Loki im Moment hatte nicht reichte, dann brauchte er eben noch ein wenig mehr. Darcy war es inzwischen egal, dass sie ihm seine Kräfte so schnell zurückgeben würde –oder es bereits hatte- es war ein Notfall!  
>So würde er es nicht schaffen, das Feuer würde weiter wüten und niemand hätte etwas davon. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm den grünen Stein in die Hand und legte ihre Andere auf Lokis Linke, die er inzwischen in den Boden gekrallt hatte. Als Loki spürte, wie sich eine zarte Frauenhand auf seine legte, sah er verwirrt auf, nur um eine aufmunternd lächelnde Darcy neben sich zu sehen. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie nickte bloß. Während Loki weiter seine Zauberformel sprach, sagte Darcy die elfischen Worte. Lokis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, so sehr zehrte der Bannzauber an ihm.<br>Wo waren die Elfen, wenn man mal einen brauchte!?  
>Mit einem Mal war der Schmerz verschwunden und das Prickeln kehrte zurück, welches er am Abend zuvor- es war weit nach vier Uhr morgens- gespürt hatte. Loki merkte, wie noch mehr Kraft zu ihm zurückkehrte, vielleicht noch einmal so viel wie er schon erhalten hatte und dennoch nicht alles. Mit etwas Glück würde es reichen, denn es war bloß das Feuer eines Dämons und nicht das Wesen selber, was es zu bezwingen galt. Der Magiestrom riss und Loki fühlte sich, wie nach einer kalten Dusche. Dann hörte er Darcys Stimme direkt neben sich:<br>„Sie zu, dass dieses Feuer dich nicht ausknockt. Ich hätte gern die Gelegenheit mich wegen der Sache von gestern zu revanchieren!"  
>Oha, meinte sie etwa den Kuss?<br>Stop! Jetzt kannst du es dir nicht leisten an so etwas zu denken!, ermahnte er sich innerlich, stellte aber erfreut fest, dass Darcy keinen Zentimeter von seiner Seite wich und auch ihre Hand blieb, wo sie war.  
>Plötzlich konnten alle, inklusive der ungläubigen Feuerwehrmänner sehen, wie der Bannkreis sich enger um die Flammen zog und diese in beachtlichem Tempo zu schrumpfen begannen. Die Hitze ließ nach und es dauerte nicht lang, da war das Dämonenfeuer endlich gelöscht. Schwer atmend richtete sich Loki auf und schwankte.<br>„Hey, nicht umkippen, Schnucki!", meinte Darcy und stützen ihn etwas. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Loki halbwegs seine Sprach wieder fand:  
>„Ich… du…danke…schon wieder!", brachte er erschöpft hervor und gestattet ihr, ihn zu den Avengers zu schleifen. Seine eigenen Beine taten ihren Dienst eher schlecht als recht. Thor sah, dass es seinem Bruder schwer fiel, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und kam dazu, um Darcy das nicht unbeachtliche Gewicht Lokis abzunehmen.<br>„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du einmal den Menschen hilfst?", feixte Thor. Loki, zu schwach um einen seiner typisch-bissigen Kommentare abzulassen, brummte bloß:  
>„Halt die Klappe!"<br>Plötzlich geschah etwas womit keiner hätte rechnen können: einer der niedergestreckten Dunkelelfen, unweit von Jane, erhob sich schwerfällig und rammte ihr, da die Avengers zu weit entfernt oder abgelenkt waren um einzugreifen, ein Messer in den Rücken. Er griff von hinten an, wie es alle feigen Gegner taten. Jane ging in die Knie und der Dunkelelf wurde von einer Kugel aus Natashas Pistole endgültig getötet. Thor wollte sofort zu Jane eilen, doch Iron Man hatte sie bereits hochgehoben und machte Anstalten, sie fort zu fliegen, doch Loki hielt ihn zurück:  
>„Warte… ich… werde sie heilen!"<br>„Nein, wirst du nicht!", konterte Tony. „Du siehst schlimmer aus, als nach deinem Tänzchen mit Hulk damals und dabei hast du bestimmt nicht alles aufgeboten. Jetzt bist du aber zu schwach und…"  
>„So ein Unsinn…", fuhr der Magier dazwischen. „Ein Heilzauber ist ein sanfter Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verglichen mit dem, was man fühlt, wenn man einen Bannkreis erschafft. Jetzt lass mich meine Schwägerin in spe heilen, bevor sie noch mehr Blut verliert!" Aus der Iron Man Maske drang ein genervtes Schnauben und Jane, inzwischen bewusstlos, wurde in Thors Arme gelegt. Loki stand daneben, legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und die Andere auf ihr Herz.<br>Da stockte er in der Bewegung, denn er nahm etwas Besonderes an der Frau war. Es war nur ein winziger Hauch, ein kleiner Funken Licht, nahe am Herzen von Jane…  
>Eine Seele, die zu entstehen begann!<br>Jane würde ein Kind bekommen!  
>Umso wichtiger war es jetzt, die Stichverletzung zu heilen, denn der hohe Blutverlust würde gewiss auch dem entstehenden Leben schaden. Für einen Heilzauber brauchte man keine Formel, Loki musste sich nur darauf konzentrieren, wohin die Kraft floss Komplett verschwinden würde die Verletzung nicht, doch Loki konnte den Blutverlust eindämmen und dafür sorgen, dass sich die Wunde schneller schloss.<br>So stand Jane kurze Zeit später, fast wieder völlig hergestellt, zwischen Thor und Loki. Letzterer trat sprichwörtlich von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, denn irgendwie musste er Jane die frohe Botschaft ja beibringen, oder?  
>„Sag mal Jane… fühlst du dich eventuell etwas… anders in letzter Zeit?"<br>„Wie meinst du das?"  
>„Antworte bitte zuerst!"<br>Jane schnaubte. Was war denn bloß mit Loki los?  
>„Nun, ich bin besorgt, wegen dem war hier abgeht und…"<br>„Und?"  
>„Das ist privat!", meinte sie, etwas fuchsiger als es geplant war. Loki ahnte, was ihr Sorgen bereitete:<br>„Dein Zyklus ist ausgefallen, oder?"  
>„Wie… was..woher?", stammelte Jane, fing sich aber dann wieder.<br>„Egal, dass kann auch der Stress oder der starke Klimazonenwechsel sein und…"  
>„Ist es nicht!", unterbrach Loki sie.<br>Jane klappte der Mund auf. Woher konnte Loki so etwas wissen? Na gut, er war ein Magier und dazu noch kein Mensch. Er hatte sie schließlich gerade geheilt und …  
>es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: er musste es mitbekommen haben, als er ihre Verletzung versorgt hatte!<br>„Ich… ich bin schwanger!", hauchte sie und Thor begriff erst jetzt in welche Richtung das Gespräch führte.  
>Seine geliebte Jane trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen!<p> 


	14. 13 Drohendes Unheil

_**Kapitel 13 – Drohendes Unheil**_

Schwanger!  
>Sie bekam ein Kind!<br>Jane konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, ebenso wenig wie Thor, der geistesabwesend vor sich hinstarrte. So langsam machte sich Jane Sorgen.  
>Was, wenn Thor gar keine Kinder wollte?<br>Würden die Asen dieses Kind als einen der ihren akzeptieren?  
>Ihre größte Angst jedoch war, dass sie vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein würde ein Kind großzuziehen, vor allem in der Situation in der sich alle befanden. Jane war Astrophysikerin, Wissenschaftlerin durch und durch. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie da auch eine gute Mutter sein könnte. Doch nun würde sie das wohl oder übel herausfinden müssen. Loki stand daneben und beobachtete leicht amüsierte das Mienenspiel der beiden. Da hatte er mal wieder eine Bombe hochgehen lassen! Es mischte sich allerdings eine ungewohnte Wärme mit seinem Spott.<br>Plötzlich riss sich Thor aus seiner „Oh-mein-Gott-meine-Freundin-ist-schwanger!"-Starre und zog Jane in seine Arme.  
>„Thor?", fragte sie leise und verwirrt. Erst sagte er gar nichts und nun so ein Ausbruch von Freunde? Wie solle man das bitte deuten? Darcy grinste und schob alles auf Thors dezent lange Leitung.<br>„Ich bin ebenso verwundert wie du, Jane…", meinte Thor und küsste seine Freundin auf die Stirn.  
>„…Aber glücklicher könnte ich in diesem Moment nicht sein!"<br>Sie lachten alle beide und küssten sich, als Tony dieser rührenden Szene ein Ende bereitete:  
>„Ich störe ja wirklich ungern, aber… wir sollten gehen!"<br>„Und wohin?", fragte Natasha und zog die Stirn in Falten. Sollten sie tatsächlich zurück in die Villa? Das wäre viel zu weit entfernt, sollte ein weiterer Angriff folgen. Man konnte aber nicht zwangsläufig erwarten, dass das nächste Ziel wieder in Amerika war. Ein Teil der Chitauri und Dunkelelfen war geflohen und man war sich sicher, dass auch nicht _alle _ bei dem Angriff beteiligt gewesen waren. Nun mussten Pläne gemacht werden, denn auf die wenigen die vom ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D. noch übrig waren, war kein Verlass mehr, seit man sie so hatte auflaufen lassen.  
>„Wir gehen in den Stark-Tower!", meinte Tony und Loki lachte kurz auf, als er daran dachte, was in diesem Turm mit ihm geschehen war. Schon lustig wie das Schicksal so spielte: einst hatte er den Turm als Energiequelle nutzen wollen –für sein Portal- und nun diente es ihm als Zuflucht.<br>„Was ist mit unserem Zeug in der Villa?", fragte Bruce, der wieder er selbst und nicht Hulk war.  
>„Ich habe da ein paar Sachen, die uns vielleicht helfen könnten!"<br>„Ich auch!", meinte Jane, denn sie hatte ihre Notizen zu dem Dunkelelfenangriff dort gehabt.  
>„Es wird natürlich her gebracht. Spätestens morgen Mittag dürfte es da sein. Aber für uns heißt es jetzt, auf nach New York!"<p>

Am selben Abend saßen sie in einem von den Konferenzräumen im Stark Tower. Jane und Darcy waren nicht dabei, denn Thor hatte sofort darum gebeten, sie untersuchen zu lassen, damit bei ihr und dem ungeborenen Kind auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Darcy war bei ihr geblieben, weil sie zum einen ihrer besten Freundin beistehen wollte – mit ihrer Art würde sie sicher für Auflockerung sorgen- und außerdem glaubte sie bei dem „Kriegsrat" der Avengers – plus Loki- ohnehin nicht zu gebrauchen zu sein. Diese werteten gerade mit JARVIS Hilfe Videomaterial vom heutigen Angriff aus.  
>„So wie das aussieht…", begann Tony und sah in die Runde. „… haben die irgendwas mit Fury gemacht!"<br>Er spulte zurück und man sah wie _der Spion_ schlechthin mit den damals von S.H.I.E.L.D. entwickelten Waffen gegen die Chitauri kämpfte. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall und das Bild wurde schwarz. Bei späteren Aufzeichnungen war niemand mehr zu sehen, der die Angreifer bekämpfte und Nick Fury sah teilnahmslos in die Gegend.  
>Stand er etwa unter dem Einfluss der Chitauri?<br>Diese und weitere Fragen, z.B. warum die Dunkelelfen mit den Chitauri kooperierten, schwebten im Raum.  
>„Darüber zu grübeln bringt uns jetzt nichts!", kam es von Clint.<br>„Wir müssten überlegen, was zu tun ist, wenn ein weiterer Angriff folgt. Sie könnten jederzeit und überall auftauchen…"  
>„Und man würde sie nicht einmal kommen sehen!", fuhr Thor dazwischen und wurde von allen außer Loki, der wusste wovon sein Bruder sprach, völlig perplex angesehen.<br>„Die Dunkelelfen haben Tarnvorrichtungen an ihren Schiffen. Das macht sie unsichtbar!"  
>„Denkst du ein Wärmesucher würde sie sehen?", meinte Tony woraufhin Thor, der nicht wusste was damit gemeint war, die Stirn in Falten zog.<br>„Einen was?"  
>Loki seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Das ergab sich doch aus dem Namen! Außerdem lebte Thor schon zwei Jahre hier auf der Erde, da müsste er so etwas doch wissen, oder? Anderseits hat sein geliebter Bruder schon immer Probleme gehabt das Offensichtliche zu erkennen.<br>„Etwas das anstatt nach normalen Bildern zu suchen, Wärmeunterschiede misst und farblich darstellt. Blau bedeutet kalt und Rot sehr warm!", erklärte Natasha geduldig und Thor nickte.  
>„Ich weiß nicht, sie sind sogar Heimdall entgangen und der sieht echt <em>alles<em>! Aber man könnte es ausprobieren, doch… wir können nicht überall zur gleichen Zeit sein!"  
>„JARVIS schon. Wir wenden einfach die „Nick-Fury-Jede-Kamera-ist- unser-Auge-Strategie" an. Einige Labore haben Wärmebildkameras auf die Außenwelt gerichtet, ich wette da können wir was draus basteln. Wenn es dann etwas Auffälliges gibt, haben wir einen Alarm!"<br>Ein großes Problem wäre damit schon einmal aus der Welt geschafft.  
>„Aber was wollen die? Wieso greifen die Chitauri immer wieder an und vor allem, … wieso die Dunkelelfen?", fragte Bruce, der sich die meiste Zeit zurückgehalten hatte. Diesmal antwortete Loki:<br>„Das finden wir heraus indem wir, anstatt alle zu Brei zu schlagen, einen von den Angreifern gefangen nehmen und _verhören_. Was auch immer ihr darunter versteht!" Loki wusste wovon er da sprach, war ihm von Fury vor Jahren doch ebenfalls so etwas wie Folter angedroht worden, sollte er seine Pläne nicht offenbaren. Nur Thor bemerkte den leicht verbitterten Zug in seiner Mimik als er das sagte.  
>Schließlich war der „Kriegsrat" beendet und man zog sich zurück. Jedem waren neue Räumlichkeiten zugeteilt worden. Jane teilte sich natürlich ein Zimmer mit Thor. Dieser betrat gerade den Raum und fand seine Geliebte schlafend auf dem Sofa vor. Er hockte sich neben sie und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Das sorgte dafür, dass Jane erwachte.<br>„Hey…", flüsterte sie und lächelte als Thor mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange strich.  
>„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?"<br>Die junge Frau setzte sich auf und Thor ließ sich neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen. Kaum hatte er das getan, kuschelte Jane sich an ihn.  
>„Es ist alles okay. Ich bin gerade erst in der vierten Woche, also ist es noch recht früh. Bei späteren Untersuchungen wird sich wohl mehr ergeben!"<br>Thor küsste sie auf die Wange und zog sie enger an sich. Er könnte, trotz des Angriffes und des Stresses, nicht glücklicher sein als in diesem Augenblick.  
>„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Thor Jane ins Ohr und sie lachte leise.<br>„Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Keine fünf Minuten später war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Thor lächelte liebevoll und hob Jane auf seine Arme, als hätte sie das Gewicht einen kleinen Kindes. Er trug sie zum Bett und deckte sich zu. Nachdem er einen Großteil der störenden Kleidung entfern hatte, legte er sich zu Jane und zog sie in seine Arme nur um kurze Zeit später selbst weg zu dämmern.

Ein Blitz zerschnitt den Himmel und erleuchtete New York für einen Sekundenbruchteil heller als ohnehin schon, bevor ein laut grollender Donner die Erde fast beben ließ. Es regnete so stark, dass man keine hundert Meter weit sehen konnte und das Wasser lief sturzbachartig die Straße entlang. Kein Mensch war mehr draußen zu sehen, Autos fuhren ebenso wenig.  
>Darcy saß im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen vor der geschlossenen Balkontür und beobachtete das Unwetter, welches sie schon eine ganze Weile am Einschlafen hinderte. Als Kind hatte sie Angst vor Gewittern gehabt, doch jetzt liebte sie es, diese einfach zu beobachten. Da sie den Donnergott persönlich zu einen ihrer Freunde zählen konnte, war das noch lustiger, weil sie sich jedes Mal fragte, welche Emotion wohl so einen Sturm verursachen könnte. Besonders fröhlich schien er nicht gerade zu sein, so wie das Unwetter da draußen tobte.<br>Was Darcy nicht wusste war, dass Thor vier Zimmer weiter seelenruhig schlief, Jane in den Armen haltend und beide konnten nicht einmal durch den tobenden Sturm geweckt werden. Sehr wohl durch dieses Gewitter gestört wurde aber Loki, dessen Zimmer direkt neben den von Darcy lag. Er hatte gerade ein wenig mit einem geliehen Laptop von Tony das Phänomen Internet erkundet, als es zum ersten Mal geblitzt hatte. Als der Sturm solch gefährliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte, war Loki genervt in das Zimmer von Thor und Jane geeilt um zu fragen, was denn zur Hölle los sei. Allerdings hatte er die beiden schlafend vorgefunden. Ungewollt huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Loki konnte nicht umhin, seinen Bruder zu der Wahl seiner Gefährtin zu beglückwünschen. Sie war genau die richtige für Thor, das wusste er. Da nun feststand, dass Thor _nicht _ der Urheber dieses Gewitters war, fragte sich der Magier, was es denn sein könnte.  
>Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder es war wirklich nur das Wetter daran schuld oder aber ihre Angreifer von Vorabend steckten dahinter. Der erste Tag in New York war ein wunderschöner gewesen. Sonnenschein, hohe Temperaturen und keine Wolken am Himmel. Auch unmittelbar vor dem Gewitter nicht und die „Wetter-App" des Laptops hatte keinen Sturm angezeigt. Also tippte Loki auf letzteres: der Sturm war übernatürlichen Ursprungs und das ließ alle seine Alarmglocken läuten. War dies ein erneuter Angriff? Schnell ging er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und auf den Balkon hinaus. Sofort wurde er von einer Ladung Regen begrüßt und war vollkommen durchnässt. Dann spürte er es: ein Knistern lag in der Luft und etwas drückte ihm unangenehm aufs Gemüt. Irgendjemand hatte einen mächtigen Zauber gesprochen, einen dunklen Zauber! Angespannt sah Loki sich um, vielleicht konnte man den Urheber des Sturmes irgendwo entdecken. Er konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, so sehr regnete es. Gerade so konnte man die Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite sehen.<br>**„Euer Ende ist nah!"  
><strong>Loki zuckte zusammen. Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern gewesen, doch es hatte sich so angehört, als stünde der Sprecher direkt hinter ihm.  
><strong>„Ihr alle werdet sterben!"<br>**Da war es schon wieder! Loki drehte sich um. Niemand war zu sehen! Offenbar machte sich da jemand einen Spaß draus, ihn zu verwirren. Er knurrte leise. Seit wann ließ er sich denn bitte von einem bisschen schwarzen Zauber verunsichern?  
>„Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?", fragte er herausfordernd und grinste selbstsicher.<br>**„Das wird die Zeit schon zeigen!"**, meinte die gesichtslose Stimme.  
><strong>„Du wirst als einer der ersten fallen! Unser Verbündeter ist seit deiner Niederlage sehr erzürnt"<br>**Verbündeter?  
>Zu solchen Zauber waren die Dunkelelfen –neben ihm selbst- als einzige in der Lage und die kämpften seit kurzem mit den Chitauri zusammen. Deren Anführer war…<br>„Thanos!", flüsterte Loki.  
><strong>„Allerdings! Er hat uns gebeten dir eine kleine Kostprobe dessen zu zeigen, was dich erwartet…"<br>**Bevor Loki noch etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr brennend heißer Schmerz, einer Klinge gleich, in seinen Schädel. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei ging Loki in die Knie und hielt sich die Schläfen. Es brannte, er fühlte sich als stünde er nicht neben, sondern _in_ dem Feuer des Dämonen. Dann wiederrum spürte er Kälte wie tausend kleine Nadeln die in seine Haut stachen und mit einem Mal war alles schwarz. Der Schmerz war jedoch geblieben und wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. Loki wollte schreien, doch kein Laut war zu hören.  
><strong>„Und dies ist nur ein Bruchteil der Strafe für dein Versagen und einen Verrat…"<strong>, der gesichtslose Angreifer verstummte und plötzlich sah Loki auch wieso: ein strahlend helles Licht erschien hinter ihm. Die Dunkelheit verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war, ebenso wie die Präsenz des Elfenmagiers, der noch ein  
><strong>„Seht dies als Warnung!", <strong>verlauten ließ.  
>Zurück blieben ein erschöpft auf dem Balkon kniender Loki und das Gewitter, welches nicht aufhören wollte.<br>„Bist du wahnsinnig?", riss eine weibliche Stimme ihn in die Realität zurück.  
><em>Darcy!<em>  
>Sie war hier. War sie etwa der Ursprung des Lichts gewesen?<br>Mach dich nicht lächerlicher als du bist. Sie ist ein Menschenmädchen, was kann sie schon ausrichten?, mahnte er sich.  
>„Was machst du eigentlich für Sachen?", schimpfte Darcy weiter.<br>„Erst muss ich sehen, wie du bei strömenden Regen raus gehst und dann klappst du wie von Hulk geschlagen zusammen, nur um dann so laut zu schreien, dass sicher halb New York wach ist…" Loki sah Sorge in ihrem Blick. Nach all dem was er gehört hatte, sollte sie sich lieber Sorgen um sich selbst machen, anstatt um ihn.  
>„Ich…hol bitte die anderen, das… sollten sie hören!", brachte er stockend hervor, während er damit beschäftig war seinen Puls wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit zu bringen.<br>„Vergiss das mal, Kumpel! Erst gehen wir rein und du wärmst dich auf. Loki, du bist patschnass!", sie reichte ihm ihr Hand.  
>„Hoch mit dir!"<br>Loki setzte zum Widersprechen an, doch dann wurde ihm tatsächlich sehr kalt. Sicherlich könnte er irgendeinen Zauber wirken, aber die Folter des ungebetenen Gastes hatte ihn sehr geschwächt. Außerdem tobte der Sturm noch immer und er wollte so schnell wie möglich davon weg. Also seufzte er resigniert und gestattete Darcy ihn, unter einiger Mühe, hochzuziehen und nach drinnen zu schaffen. Loki blieb, tropfend, im Raum stehen und Darcy baute sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf, oder zumindest versuchte sie es, denn Loki war mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie.  
>„Und jetzt?"<br>„Dusche!", meinte Darcy schon fast im Befehlston und zeigte auf die Tür, die in Lokis Badezimmer führte.  
>Wo hatte die junge Frau denn den Mutter-Modus her? Ihn zumindest erinnerte sie kurz an Frigga, die ihn und Thor damals auch immer in eine heiße Badewanne gesteckt hatte, wenn die beiden die Idee gehabt hatten im Weltenmeer baden zu gehen oder bei strömenden Regen ausgeritten waren. Loki musste schmunzeln. Er wusste Darcy würde keine Widerworte dulden, also begab er sich ins Bad. Zugegeben, das heiße Wasser tat richtig gut! Mit der Kälte wurde auch das Gefühl von Benommenheit fortgespült.<br>Aufgewärmt und wieder vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne kam er zurück ins Zimmer und fand auf dem Tisch eine Tasse Tee stehen. Darcy saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ebenfalls eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand.  
>„Wieso so fürsorglich?", fragte Loki leicht spöttisch. Offenbar hatte sie ihre Wut auf ihn überwunden. Oder?<br>„Du warst blass wie eine Kalkwand und hast vor Schmerzen geschrien. Hätte ich dich auslachen sollen?"  
>„Nein…schon gut", Loki nahm einen Schluck Tee und fühlte zusätzliche Wärme, die ihm bis in die Zehen fuhr.<br>„Also, was ist da passiert?"  
>„Na ja…" Loki begann ihr kurz von den Ereignissen auf dem Balkon zu erzählen. Von seinem komischen Gefühl, der Stimme und auch von den Schmerzen. Nur dass er sie als helles Licht wahrgenommen hatte ließ er mit Absicht weg. Wieder einmal überrascht Darcy ihn, denn sie reagierte gänzlich anderes als er es erwartet hätte. Loki meinte sie würde vielleicht Furcht oder dergleichen empfinden, aber alles was er bei ihr wahrnehmen konnte war …Wut?<br>„Diese Ärsche…", fluchte sie und Loki fragte sich was sie denn so wütend machte: die Warnung an sich oder – was er für _viel_ unwahrscheinlicher hielt-was man mit ihm gemacht hatte. Eben dies war allerdings der Fall, auch wenn die Studentin das niemals zugegeben hätte. Schon gar nicht vor Loki. Er stand von dem Sessel auf, in dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte, setzte sich neben sie und versuchte aus ihrem Blick schlau zu werden. Dann spürte er etwas, was ihn fast an seinen Sinnen zweifeln ließ: das Mädchen hatte Gefühle für ihn!  
>Kein Hass, keine Abscheu sondern reine Zuneigung!<br>Bevor sein so brillanter Verstand ihm dazwischen funken konnte, hatte er sie sachte an der Schulter zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre gelegt…


	15. 14 Keine Diskussionen!

_**Kapitel 14 – Keine Diskussionen!**_

Schweißgebadet fuhr Thor aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hoch und hatte für einen Augenblick keine Ahnung, wo er eigentlich war. Neben ihm regte sich etwas im Bett und er erkannte Jane, die sich unbekümmert in die Kissen kuschelte. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Jane war schwanger, sie bekamen ein Kind! Dieser kurze Moment der Ruhe und des Glücks verflog jedoch schnell als Thor wieder einfiel, warum er so heftig aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.  
>Loki!<br>Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Bruder seine Hilfe brauchte! Wurden sie etwa erneut angegriffen? Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Sturm, der draußen tobte. Wo kam der denn her? Sein Werk war es, soweit er wusste, jedenfalls nicht. Doch, das war jetzt nicht von Belang. Er musste nach Loki sehen. Vorsichtig, um seine geliebte Jane nicht zu wecken, stieg Thor aus dem Bett und schlich den Flur entlang zu Lokis Zimmer.  
>Dort sah er seinen Bruder, unversehrt aber nicht allein. Darcy war bei ihm und die beiden küssten sich, als sei dies der letzte Tag auf Erden.<br>_Moment, sie taten was?  
><em>Thor blinzelte noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm seine Sinne da keinen Streich spielten. Dem war nicht so. Er hätte sich am liebsten leise zurückgezogen und es wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, doch…  
><em>RUUUMMMSSS!<br>_„Verdammt, wo kommt denn der Schrank plötzlich her", rief Thor wütend aus. Loki und Darcy fuhren aufgrund des unerwarteten Geräuschs ruckartig auseinander und starrten Thor entsetzt an.

Darcy hatte geglaubt ihr Herz würde seinen Dienst quittieren, als Loki sie völlig überraschend geküsst hatte, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später festzustellen, dass es plötzlich mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit schlug. Jedoch nicht nur ihres…  
>Aus dem zunächst zurückhaltend, zarten Kuss hatte sich ein regelrechter Sturm entwickelt, der dem Gewitter draußen gehörig Konkurrenz machte. Darcy wurde von Loki noch fester zu ihm gezogen und da hatte sie auch seinen Herzschlag wahrnehmen können, der nicht minder schnell ging. Und dieser Moment hätte noch so viel schöner werden können, wenn nicht ein dumpfer Knall die beiden aus ihrer „Kuss-Trance" zurück in die Realität katapultiert hätte!<br>Zeitgleich fuhren Loki und Darcy auseinander, als könnten sie sich am jeweils anderem verbrennen und sahen den „Eindringling" entsetzt an.  
>„Thor…", kam es von Loki mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme.<br>„Was willst du denn hier?"  
>Der Gefragte blickte schuldbewusst drein, denn eigentlich war es gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen, die beiden zu stören. Dann sah er kurz entschuldigend zu Darcy, die versuchte den Raum unauffällig zu verlassen und in ein Kissen zu schreien. Doch Jane, verschlafen und verwirrt, erschien im Türrahmen und vereitelte Darcys dezenten Fluchtversuch.<br>„Was'n hier los?"  
>Nun sah sich Thor drei fragenden Augenpaaren ausgesetzt, war er doch der Urheber des Krachs gewesen.<br>„Also … ich…", begann er und setzte sich einfach auf die Couch, wo sich Loki und Darcy vor wenigen Minuten so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten.  
>„… ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl und wollte nachsehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist.", er sah Loki dabei vielsagend an. So etwas war schon einmal in ihrer Kindheit vorgekommen. Thor war damals krank geworden und Loki hatte nicht schlafen können, weil er sich deswegen seltsam gefühlt hatte. Nun wusste er natürlich, das Thor nicht einfach lockerlassen würde, bis man ihm erzählt hatte was los war. Loki seufzte leicht genervt und begann, zusammen mit Darcy von den Dingen zu berichten, die sich vor kurzem in dem Zimmer und draußen abgespielt hatten. Als es schließlich nichts mehr zu erzählen gab, sah Thor wütend und Jane entsetzt drein.<br>Thor ballte die Fäuste. Seitdem er wieder öfter Zeit mit Loki verbrachte, war sein Beschützer-Instinkt ihm gegenüber wieder zu Tage gekommen. Niemand durfte es wagen, seinen Bruder zu bedrohen… außer ihm vielleicht! Dass man ihn, wenn auch nur kurz, gefoltert hatte, machte Thor fast rasend, doch Janes Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, nach draußen zu eilen und diese verdammten Dunkelelfenmagier zu Püree zu verarbeiten. Draußen schien der Sturm sich langsam zu legen, denn die Sterne kamen vereinzelt wieder zum Vorschein.  
>„Also…", meinte Jane behutsam. „… mir kam das wie eine Art Einschüchterungsversuch vor. Vielleicht wollte man uns nur Angst machen?"<br>„Das kann gut sein!", betätigte Thor und sah Jane lange an. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: sie und Darcy sollten New York am besten verlassen. Jane war schwanger und Darcy musste ebenso beschützt werden. Außerdem wären beide schutzlos, sollte sich einer ihrer Feinde dazu entschließen _sie _anzugreifen. Sofort darüber sprechen wollte er jedoch noch nicht, er war viel zu müde für eine hitzige Diskussion mit seiner Freundin. Als hätte Jane seine Gedanken gelesen, erhob sie sich.  
>„Wir sollten dann langsam wieder ins Bett gehen, findet ihr nicht? Ich wette ausgeschlafen und zusammen mit den Anderen können wir viel besser über die Ereignisse und unser weiteres Vorgehen sprechen!", ohne eine Reaktion von Loki oder Darcy abzuwarten, schnappte sie Thors Hand und zog ihn regelrecht mit sich. Loki und Darcy waren wieder allein im Raum. Trotz des unerwarteten Besuchs war der Kuss bei beiden noch vordergründig im Gedächtnis, doch weder sie noch er fanden den Mut darauf anzusprechen. Schließlich war er es Loki, der seine Sprache wiederfand:<br>„Darcy, ich…"  
>„Wenn du dich jetzt dafür entschuldigst, knallt's!", unterbrach sie ihn und Loki war verwirrt. Beim letzten Mal, als er sie geküsst hatte, war es danach komisch zwischen ihnen gewesen und nun wollte er dem vorbeugen und jetzt <em>das<em>!  
>„Aber ich wollte doch nur…"<br>„Ich weiß, was du tun wolltest und wieso! Aber ich werde nur sauer, wenn du dich jetzt entschuldigst, klar?"  
>Loki nickte.<br>Versteh einer die Frauen!, dachte er verbittert und sah, wie sich Darcy immer mehr in Richtung Tür bewegte.  
>„Ich würde sagen, wir folgen Janes Rat und schlafen etwas. Der Abend war anstrengend genug!", schlug Darcy vor. Loki stimmte dem zu.<br>„Gute Nacht!", meinte sie und schon war sie verschwunden. Loki ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte zur Decke. Schlaf fand er erst viel später, dazu waren die Ereignisse zu aufwühlend gewesen. Das, was ihm jedoch am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, dass es nicht der Angriff auf ihn gewesen war, der ihm die Ruhe nahm, sondern… Darcy.  
>Was hatte dieses Mädchen bloß mit ihm gemacht? <p>

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte beim Frühstück eine heftige Debatte über das, was sich in der Nacht zugetragen hatte. Tony war sauer, weil seine Suchfunktion fehlgeschlagen war und wollte zusammen mit Bruce und einigen Laboren auf den einzelnen Kontinenten einen Akustik-Sucher konstruieren, um ein Warnsystem gegen Dunkelelfen, Chitauri und Anhang zu haben. Thor hatte Jane und Darcy inzwischen von seinen Plänen erzählt und bekam von beiden etwas Kontra.  
>„Jane, denk bitte an deine Sicherheit und an unser Kind! Was ist, wenn man dich angreift? Das kann ich nicht riskieren!", stellte er klar, doch sie murrte was Unverständliches. Darcy fühlte sich ein wenig, als wolle man sie beide loswerden<br>„Aber nicht doch, Kleines!" hatte Tony gesagt, nachdem sie diese Vermutung laut geäußert hatte.  
>„Wir können unsere Augen nicht überall haben, wenn wir kämpfen und JARVIS kann euch nur minimal schützen! Ihr beide seid woanders besser aufgehoben!" Von den beiden Frauen kam nur ein genervtes Schnauben. Jane wollte es nicht einsehen: Sie sollten tausende Meilen entfernt irgendwo Däumchen drehen, bis man so freundlich war, ihnen zu sagen ob sie wieder zurück konnten?<br>„Wartet mal…", mischte sich nun Bruce ein.  
>„… wenn Darcy nicht hier ist, kann Loki nicht auf den verbliebenen Anteil von Magie zugreifen, sollte er noch mehr brauchen!"<br>„Ich begleite die beiden, falls sie wider Erwarten Ziel eines Angriffes werden sollten!"  
>Alle, außer Thor mit dem das Ganze besprochen worden war, sahen ihn aufgrund des Vorschlages verwirrt bis entsetzt an.<br>„Warte mal,…", begann Clint und sah zwischen Loki und Thor hin und her.  
>„… du lässt Loki allein mit der Frau, die seine Magie bewahrt und deiner Freundin? Nach allem, was passierte?"Thor machte eine zustimmende Geste und meinte:<br>„Ich habe vor dem Angriff auf Washington schon mein Vertrauen in ihm bewiesen, indem er einen Teil seiner Kräfte zurückerhielt. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er uns hier viel helfen kann!"  
>„Na herzlichen Dank…", murrte der Magier leise und bekam ein beruhigendes Schulterklopfen von seinem Bruder.<br>„Nichts für ungut Loki, aber die Anderen und ich haben in den letzten Jahren sehr oft gemeinsam gekämpft. Wir sind aufeinander eingespielt, was im Fall eines Überraschungsangriffs wirklich besser ist… Ich meine, wir waren auch mal so ein gutes Team, aber… das braucht ein Weilchen, bis das wieder so wird, denke ich!"  
>Somit war schon einmal geklärt, dass es nicht ganz unklug wäre, einen von der Gruppe bei den beiden zu lassen. Die meisten stimmten dem Vorschlag nun auch zu und Steve meinte:<br>„Nun, irgendwann muss er sich auch mal beweisen können, oder?", dann sah er Loki eindringlich an.  
>„Wenn Thor dir nun vertraut, werde ich das auch, … unter Vorbehalt!"<br>Die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen hatten nun auch ihren leichten Ärger darüber begraben, dass sie aus der Gefahrenzone sollten. Es war ja im Grunde nur zu ihrem Schutz, oder?  
>„Wohin sollen wir denn? Hast du dir das auch schon überlegt?", fragte Jane.<br>„In eins meiner Häuser, natürlich!", rief Tony hinter der Küchentheke.  
>„Wohin wollt ihr? Spanien? Frankreich?..."<br>„England!", meinte Jane entschlossen. Wenn sie schon wegmusste, dann wenigstens in die Nähe ihrer Familie, dachte sie sich. Damit war auch diese Hürde genommen und die beiden Frauen machten sich ans packen,… schon wieder! Obwohl, sie hatten ja nicht einmal richtig ausgepackt. Leise vor sich hin murrend schmiss Jane ihre Klamotten in die große Tasche. Viel war es nicht, denn es war ja erst am Vortag gebracht worden. Dieses ewige hin und her störte sie noch ein bisschen, weniger die Tatsache, _dass _ sie ging. Erst Teneriffa, dann Washington – was für sie gar nicht geplant war- , New York und jetzt schon wieder woanders hin.  
>„So ein Stress!", sagte sie mehr zu sich als zu sonst jemanden, da sie glaubte allein zu sein. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einer tröstenden Umarmung wieder.<br>„Ich werd dich vermissen!", meinte sie und Thor legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
>„Das weiß ich! Aber es wird bestimmt nicht lange sein, bis wir das überstanden haben. Wenn Tony und Bruce unsere lieben Freunde mit dem Akustik-Such-Dings gefunden haben, sind wir sie bald los und dann kümmern wir uns um unser Kind.", sagte er liebevoll. Sie sah zum ihm hoch:<br>„Glaubst du wir schaffen das mit dem Kind? Es wird sicher kein normales Leben haben, oder?"  
>Thor seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass diese Frage kommen würde<br>„Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin! Ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte ohnehin irgendwann Kinder und ich liebe dich. DU bist die Frau mit der ich eine Familie gründen will, Jane!"  
>Sie lächelte gerührt. Die Vorstellung, dass ein großer Hüne, wie er von sich eine Familie mit ihr vorstellen konnte, fand sie ungemein niedlich.<br>„Du Softie! Aber Thor…", sie stupste ihn sacht an die Schulter.  
>„…ich möchte ab und zu was von dir hören! Ich weiß, du magst das Handy nicht besonders…"<br>„Oh, zum Musik hören ist es toll!", warf Thor ein und grinste-  
>„Bitte halt mich auf dem laufenden!", meinte sie und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund. <p>

Ein paar Zimmer weiter bekam Darcy gerade unerwarteten Besuch beim Packen.  
>„Loki!", rief sie erstaunt aus, als sie ihn im Türrahmen lehnen sah.<br>„Was gibt's?", fragte sie schließlich und packte unbeirrt weiter. Loki seufzte kurz und hielt ein kleines Gerät hoch:  
>„Kannst du mir sagen, wie man das benutzt?"<br>Es war ein Handy, noch dazu ein verdammt teures.  
>„Ein Geschenk von Tony?"<br>„Er meinte, wenn ich sie mit meiner Magie kontaktiere, könnten die Magier der Dunkelelfen das eventuell abfangen oder mithören und zurückverfolgen…und Zweck eurer Abreise ist ja euer Schutz…"  
>„… was dir wohl ziemlich gegen den Strich geht?"<br>Loki verdrehte kurz die Augen und ließ sich ungefragt auf Darcys Bett nieder.  
>„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt. Schon vergessen mit wem du hier sprichst? So etwas war nie meine Stärke gewesen, ich war immer der <em>vor dem<em> man beschützt werden musste und nicht andersherum. Es ist… seltsam!"  
>Darcy nahm Loki das Smartphone ab und sah ihn lange an. Wieder einmal kam ihr „Lie-to-me"-Talent zum Vorschein, denn sie sagte:<br>„Aber, es stört dich wohl doch weniger als du dachtest, oder?"  
>Höchst unelegant ließ sich Loki nach hinten fallen, so dass er quer über ihrem Bett lag und sah schweigend zur Decke, während Darcy das Handy inspizierte.<br>„Nicht sonderlich!", gestand er schließlich und erntete ein Grinsen ihrerseits. Sie ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen und so lagen beide quer über Darcys Bett, dabei erklärte sie ihm in aller Ruhe, wie er das Smartphone bedienen konnte. Letztendlich zeigte sie ihm auch, dass er damit Musik hören konnte, was Loki sichtlich zusagte, auch wenn ihm die vorinstallierte Musik nicht gefiel.  
>Daraufhin schnappte sich Darcy ihren Laptop und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben den noch liegenden Loki. Das Handy stöpselte sie dran, damit sie Musik überspielen konnte.<br>„Okay, dann suchen wir mal Musik, die dem lieben Loki gefällt!", sie grinste. „Vor einem Jahr habe ich das auch mit Thor gemacht, das war ein Spaß!", meinte sie und öffnete ein paar Ordner.  
>„Hm… wie wäre es mit Dubstep?", fragte sie und klickte einen Titel an. Als die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen, bildete sich eine tiefe Falte zwischen Lokis Augenbrauen.<br>„Nein!", sagte er schlicht und schon hörte die Musik auf.  
>Anschließend probierte Darcy es mit allen möglichen Musikrichtungen: Pop gefiel ihm nicht, bei Hip Hop hielt er sich die Ohren zu, Klassik fand er ganz in Ordnung. Eigentlich nur als Scherz gedacht, spielte sie ihm etwas von Howard Shore vor, was er schließlich richtig gut fand. Letztendlich landeten sie ihm Ordner Rock und Metal. Diese Kategorie hatte Thor besonders gut gefallen. Darcy hatte jedoch ihre Zweifel, dass hier etwas Passendes für Loki dabei war. Doch sie lag falsch und Loki sorgte für beiderseitiges Verblüffen: ihm gefiel In Flames!<br>Kichernd überspielte sie die Musik auf Lokis Handy und gerade als sie fertig war, kam Natasha herein:  
>„Seid ihr soweit? Es geht bald los?"<br>Eilig packte Darcy den Laptop wieder in die Tasche –der Rest war schon fertig- und ging mit Loki hinaus. Dort verabschiedeten sich Thor und Jane gerade mit einem langen Kuss, was Loki und Darcy dazu veranlasste demonstrativ voneinander wegzusehen.  
>„Ich bin froh euch in Sicherheit zu wissen!", sagte Thor als er Jane losließ und Darcy kicherte:<br>„Klar, wir haben Loki, den listenreichen Magier bei uns! Wo könnten wir sicherer sein?"  
>Loki schnaubte amüsiert und versetzte Darcy einen sachten Stoß gegen die Schulter.<br>„Achte auf deine Worte, Kleines!", sagte er betont ernst, konnte aber das Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Thor wandte sich, nachdem er die Frauen ein letztes Mal umarmt hatte, an Loki.  
>„Pass gut auf sie auf und… bau keinen Mist!", er sah ihn vielsagend an.<br>„Ich?", fragte Loki gespielte entsetzt. „Fiele mir nicht im Traum ein!" 


	16. 15 Ruhe vor dem Sturmoder auch nicht!

_**Kapitel 15 –Ruhe vor dem Sturm… oder auch nicht! **_

Jane, Loki und Darcy klappte überrascht der Mund auf, als sie das Haus von Tony sahen, in dem sie eine Weile unterkommen sollten. Nach der Villa am Strand und seinem gigantischen Stark-Tower hatten sie eine viel auffälligere Unterkunft erwartet. Irgendwie groß und wo alles schrie „Ich bin reich!"  
>Irrtum!<br>Scheinbar hatte der Milliardär auch eine sehr romantische Seite, denn sein Haus in London verdiente dieses Adjektiv. Es war ein großes, schlicht gehaltenes, altes Einfamilienhaus aus rotem Backstein. Allerdings hatte es auf der linken Seite ein Türmchen, welches den Dachfirst überragte und völlig mit Efeu bewachsen war.  
>Ein Butler kam aus dem Haus geeilt und blieb kurz vor den drei Neuankömmlingen stehen.<br>„Guten Tag, die Herrschaften. Ich möchte mich vorstellen: mein Name ist Gregory. Mr. Stark hat mich über ihre Ankunft informiert. In der Zeit Ihres Aufenthaltes werde ich mich um Sie kümmern. Die Zimmer wurden bereits vorbereitet und für Ihr Gepäck werde ich persönlich Sorge tragen. Doch nun treten Sie bitte ein und ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus."  
>Gregorys kleine Ansprache endete mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und er wies in Richtung Hauseingang. Wortlos, dem Butler jedoch freundlich zunickend, machten sich Jane und Darcy daran der Empfehlung von ihm nachzugehen und das Haus zu betreten. Bloß Loki blieb in der Auffahrt stehen. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, dass keiner der Nachbarn ihn beobachtete und schloss die Augen. Eine kurze elfische Zauberformel flüsternd, streckte er eine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben zeigend aus. Hunderte violette Lichtpunkte schossen daraus hervor zum Himmel, wo sie explodierten und die Strahlen ein helles Netz bildeten, das schließlich verschwand…augenscheinlich!<br>„Was war denn _das_?", fragte Jane erstaunt, denn die beiden Frauen war aufgefallen, das Loki ihnen nicht gefolgt war.  
>„Ein Schutzzauber!", murmelte dieser knapp, bevor er an Jane und Darcy vorbei ins Innere des Hauses ging. Die Frauen sahen sich erneut staunend um, denn die Einrichtung passte perfekt zu dem alt-romantischen Stil, den das Haus nach außen hin gezeigt hatte. Kurze Zeit später war Gregory mit der letzten Tasche, Lokis, an ihnen vorbei und bat sie, ihm zu folgen.<br>„Ich werde Ihnen nun Ihre Zimmer zeigen!", sagte er nachdem sie auf der alten, aber noch stabilen Holztreppe ins erste Obergeschoss gelangt. Dann wandte er sich an Loki:  
>„Würden sie mir bitte folgen, Mr…?"<br>„Nennen Sie mich einfach Loki!"  
>„Loki… Ihr Zimmer ist im zweiten Obergeschoss" Zusammen gingen die Männer noch eine Etage höher. Als der alte Butler die Tür zu Lokis vorrübergehender Unterkunft öffnete, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Man hatte ihm das Turmzimmer zugewiesen.<br>Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!  
>Dann fiel sein Blick auf das deckenhohe… Bücherregal! Tony hatte tatsächlich an Lokis Hobby gedacht! Bevor er allerdings dazu kam sich über diese Geste zu wundern, vibrierte etwas in seiner Hosentasche… es war das Handy, was man ihm geschenkt hatte. Dass es nur kurz vibrierte und keinen Ton von sich gab, schloss Loki, dass er eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und zog die Stirn in Falten. Die Nummer des Absenders war ihm völlig unbekannt, doch nachdem er den Text der Nachricht gelesen hatte, war ihm klar, wer diesen verfasst hatte.<p>

„**HALLO LOKI! ICH HOFFE DU DARCY UND MEINE GELIEBTE JANE SEID GUT IN TONYS HAUS ANGEKOMMEN! ICH WILL MICH NUR VERGEWISSERN, DASS DU DEINE NEUE AUFGABE AUCH ERNST NIMMST! TONY UND STEVE MEINTEN VORHIN, SIE SEHEN ES ALS ART BEWÄHRUNGSPROBE FÜR DICH. BITTE NUTZE DIESE CHANCE!"**

Offenbar war Thor nicht nur beim Reden ein großer Fan von Ausrufezeichen… und Großbuchstaben. An der Kommasetzung könnte er jedoch noch arbeiten. Loki grinste und machte sich daran, seine aller erste SMS zu schreiben:  
><strong>„Warten wir es mal ab, Thor! Du weißt, ich würde einer schwangeren Frau nichts antun und Jane tut dir viel zu gut, als dass man sie nicht schützen würde. Was Darcy angeht… sie trägt noch einen Teil meiner Kräfte, als muss ich sie ja beschützen, oder? Mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken um uns hier, ich werde die Briten schon nicht auf die Knie zwingen… oder vielleicht ja doch, mal sehen wie mir der Sinn steht!"<strong>

Letzteres lag natürlich nicht auf Lokis To-Do Stapel, aber warum Thor nicht mal etwas ärgern? Die Antwort seines Bruders wusch ihm allerdings das gehässige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht:

„**ALS OB DU DARCY BLOSS WEGEN DEINER MAGIE SCHÜTZEN WÜRDEST…"**

Loki schnaubte laut, was Gregory dazu veranlasste zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sein.  
>„Schon okay!", antwortete Loki und der Butler zog sich zurück, um den Frauen ihre Zimmer zu zeigen.<p>

„**Was genau willst du damit sagen?"**

schrieb Loki derweil an Thor und als dieser antwortete, hätte er das Handy am liebsten gegen die Wand geworfen:

„**ICH SAGE NUR: 1. STRAND 2. GESTERN!"**

„Ich hoffe es ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Miss Lewis!", verabschiedete sich Gregory und ließ Darcy in ihrem Zimmer allein. Kaum war der Butler verschwunden, klopfte es schon und Jane kam herein, Loki folgte ihr.  
>„Wird das jetzt 'ne Minigruppenbesprechung?", fragte die Studentin mit hochgezogenen Brauen.<br>„So in der Art…", begann Loki und sah sich in Darcys Zimmer um. Auch sie hatte etwas Literatur von Tony geliehen bekommen, allerdings waren es Fachbücher zu Politikwissenschaften.  
>„Wieso gehen wir dazu nicht ins Wohnzimmer? Es ist so gemütlich dort und es ist viel größer als mein Schlafzimmer!"<br>Also begaben sich die drei nach unten. Ebenso wie in Tonys Villa befand sich im Wohnzimmer, das direkt in die offene Küche mündete, ein großer Kamin mit Sitzecke, wo sich die Gäste sofort niederließen.  
>„So…", begann Jane unsicher. „… was machen wir denn, während wir hier sind?"<br>„Nun ja… der Schutzzauber, den ich ausgesprochen habe, bezieht sich ausschließlich auf das Grundstück. Ohne mich sollte keiner von euch beiden das Haus verlassen, das wäre zu gefährlich!", stellte Loki klar und erntete mehr oder weniger finstere Blicke von den beiden Frauen. Die Vorstellung hier so ziemlich fest zu sitzen gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Vor allem nicht Darcy, denn…  
>„Das ist ja dämlich! Ich hab vorhin gesehen, dass meine Uni ganz in der Nähe liegt. Da dachte ich, mal wieder ein paar Seminare zu besuchen könnte nicht schaden!"<br>Irgendwann wollte Darcy ihr Studium schließlich auch beenden. Schlimm genug, dass sie nach der Sache in New Mexico die Uni gewechselt hatte um Jane nach London zu begleiten, dabei hatte sie schon viel Zeit verloren. Studentenförderung bekam sie schon gar keine mehr, weil sie die Regelstudienzeit schon etwas überschritten hatte. So schön die Zeit mit Thor und den anderen auch war, sie hatte noch den Stoff von zwei Semestern und eine Bachelorarbeit vor sich und die erledigten sich nicht von selbst. Sie hatte zwar eine dauerhafte Stelle als Janes Assistentin, aber so ein Abschluss wäre schon praktisch. Zum Glück waren die letzten Wochen noch Semesterferien gewesen, doch nun ging das Sommersemsemester los. Aber ihr Studium würde sich wohl noch etwas ziehen, wie es aussah, oder?  
>Vielleicht auch nicht, denn Loki meinte:<br>„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, ich werde dich begleiten, oder zumindest ein Teil von mir!"  
>Bevor eine der beiden fragen konnte, worauf er denn da genau hinaus wollte, saß ein zweiter Loki auf dem Sofa und sagte:<br>„Ich kann ein paar lustige Tricks, schon vergessen?"  
>Jane konnte schwer ein Kichern unterdrücken, doch Darcy war weniger begeistert:<br>„Heißt das, wir haben dich jetzt 24 Stunden am Tag, wie Kaugummi am Schuh kleben?"  
>„Also Duschen und Schlafen kannst du schon allein, außer du bestehst unbedingt auf meine Anwesenheit!"<br>Jane sah sprichwörtlich die Funken fliegen und wollte nun den geordneten Rückzug antreten, als Doppelgänger-Loki sie aufhielt:  
>„Ich würde nachher gern überprüfen, wie es mit deinem Kind steht. Kannst du dich bitte nicht allzu weit entfernen?"<br>„Ähm..klar, bin nur mal kurz telefonieren…", meinte sie ehe Lokis Double sich in einem silbernen Licht auflöste.  
>Nun waren Loki und Darcy allein…schon wieder!<br>„Darcy ich… , begann er, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hände und fuhr ihm dazwischen:  
>„Loki, bitte nicht! Es ist okay, wir haben uns schon wieder geküsst und gut. Dabei sollten wir es auch belassen!"<br>Sie wollte schon verschwinden, doch Loki hielt sie am Oberarm fest.  
>„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Kleines! Wir wissen beide, dass die Sache etwas komplizierter ist. Ich bin einst der erklärte Feind der Menschheit und aller freien Völker gewesen! Und jetzt ist da diese seltsame Situation mit den Avengers und mit dir und meinen Kräften…das überfordert sogar mich ein wenig und ich habe <em>viel <em>erlebt!"  
>„Stop, Loki! Ich hab dich etwas kennengelernt in den letzten Wochen und eins weiß ich ganz sicher: du bist kein böser Mensch! Zumindest keiner der einfach aus einer Laune heraus beschließt alle abzumurksen!" Sie stupste ihn sachte gegen sie Schulter, was ihm ein trauriges Lächeln entlocke.<br>„Ich bin nicht einmal ein Mensch…"  
>Die Traurigkeit, die er in diese Aussage steckte, ging der sonst so fröhlichen jungen Frau in Mark und Bein. Ihr war, als fühle sie alles am eigenen Leib: seine Frustration, seine Selbstzweifel und die Ängste die er in der Vergangenheit hatte durchstehen müssen. Allem voran die große Frage <em>Was bin ich?<em> Unbewusst legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und Loki, verwundert von dieser zärtlichen Geste, sah auf.  
>„Aber du bist jemand mit Gefühlen, Ängsten und Träumen! Ich weiß es gab einige Personen in deinem Leben, die diese Tatsache gekonnt ignoriert haben, aber ich tue es nicht und Thor ebenso wenig. DU weißt, dass er dich noch liebt!"<br>Loki seufzte und zog Darcy in eine ungewohnt sanfte Umarmung. Erschöpft davon, dauernd die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schultern ab.  
>„Wie kann man so etwas, wie mich lieben?", flüsterte er und sah auf. Er hatte nun seine wahre Gestalt freigesetzt: seine Haut war nicht mehr einfach nur blass, sie war blau und sanfte Linien zogen sich über seinen Körper. Lokis Augen hatten auch nicht mehr das strahlende grün, welches Darcy so in den Bann gezogen hatte, sie waren rot. Leuchtend rot!<br>Kurz zuckte Darcy zusammen. Jedoch nicht, wie Loki glaubte, aus Abscheu, sondern vor Überraschung über die abrupt veränderte Erscheinung.  
>„Siehst du…", sagte er verbittert und wandte sich ab. „..jeder der meine wahre Gestalt zu Gesicht bekommt, denkt bestimmt ich sei ein Monster. Warum sollte ich mich also nicht dem entsprechend verhalten?"<br>„Du bist kein Monster!"  
>Loki fuhr so ruckartig herum, dass Darcy einen Schritt zurückwich, nun mit der Tür im Rücken.<br>„Lügen!",zischte er aufgebracht. „Mein ganzes Leben –und ich lebe schon _sehr _lange- hatte ich mit dem Wissen verbracht, dass Eisriesen grausame, kriegliebende Unholde sind. Schreckensgestalten, die Kinder fressen und alles töten, was sich in ihrer Nähe befindet… Du hast _keine Ahnung_, wie es ist, wenn man zu dem wird, was von allem in deinem Umfeld verachtet wird!"  
>Er war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches, dass konnte man ihm ansehen. Noch nie hatte Loki mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Wer hätte ihm schon zugehört, so glaubte er. Doch nun war es mit einem Mal aus ihm herausgesprudelt und nicht mehr zurückzunehmen.<br>„Loki…", begann Darcy sachte, denn sie hatte Angst er würde zusammenklappen, wäre sie nicht vorsichtig genug.  
>„… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, das durchzumachen, was du erlebt hast. Das kann vermutlich keiner. Aber du bist nicht allein auf der Welt, auch wenn du das vielleicht gerne glauben möchtest. Dein Bruder steht nach allem immer noch an deiner Seite und Jane und ich sind auch für dich da, das weißt du! Jetzt hat man dir die Möglichkeit gegeben es jedem zu zeigen, der so dämlich war, Stereotypen und Vorurteile ernst zu nehmen. Denn mal ehrlich, nach nichts anderem klingt das, was du von denen erzählt hast. Stell dir mal vor, wie blöd alle aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn du allen bewiesen hast, dass <em>du<em> anders kannst. Und noch was: mit deiner Aktion in New York hast du allen Leuten, die dich verurteilt haben eine wunderbare Vorlage geliefert, ist dir das klar?"  
>Nach diesem nicht ganz so kleinen Vortrag musste sich Darcy erst einmal an die Tür lehnen und tief Luft holen. Wo war das denn hergekommen? Unsicher sah sie zu Loki hoch und sah an seinem Blick ganz deutlich, dass er wohl in Gedanken gerade eine Pro-und Kontraliste aufstellte. Sie kam der Wahrheit schon recht nahe, denn Loki überlegte, ob er ihren Worten tatsächlich Beachtung schenken sollte. Beim zweiten Gedankengang konnte er nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ziemlich einleuchtend klang. Hatte dieser kleine Wirbelwind recht? Hatte er mit seinen abstrakten Plänen in der Vergangenheit der Abneigung der Asen gegen ihn und seiner Herkunft nur in die Arme gespielt? Jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte…<br>Ich war ein Narr! Ein geblendeter, ignoranter Narr!  
>So sehr hatte ihn die Wahrheit damals verletzt, dass er in seinem Zorn so einiges übersehen hatte.<br>Sprichwörtlich blind vor Hass!  
>Loki biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu dem Mädchen herunter, das erschöpft und auch verunsichert dreinblickend an der Tür lehnte. Sie hatte ihm ordentlich Paroli geboten mit ihrem Vortrag, das hätten wenige gekonnt. So einiges hatte er ihr zu verdanken, das wusste er.<br>„Darcy … ich… Danke für deine offenen Worte. Vermutlich habe ich das mal gebraucht!"  
>Er strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.<br>„Ich wette du würdest selbst den Allvater in Grund und Boden plappern!", sagte er grinsend. Sie lächelte ebenfalls und wollte schon durch die Tür hinter ihr verschwinden, doch Loki legte seine flache Hand auf die Tür und nun war es für Darcy schlichtweg unmöglich diese zu öffnen.  
>Fuck, ist der stark. Das sieht man ihm gar nicht an!<br>„Also, wegen gestern Abend…", begann er erneut. Scheinbar wollte er _wirklich _darüber reden.  
>„Ich sagte lass es gut sein! Wir haben uns geküsst und gut…"<br>„Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?"  
>Hoppla, was war denn mit einem Mal in Loki gefahren? Sie sah ihn komplett verwirrt an und registrierte das schalkhafte Glänzen in seinen Augen und sein unterdrücktes Grinsen. Er wollte sie wieder einmal ärgern. Nun dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen.<br>„Vielleicht!", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Da entkam Loki ein kurzes Lachen.  
>„Meine liebe Darcy, wenn du mir allen Ernstes weismachen willst, es hätte dir missfallen, wäre dies eine Premiere, weil ich dann tatsächlich einen Lachanfall bekäme. Außerdem: <em>so feurig<em> wie du den Kuss erwider hast, weigere ich mich schlichtweg das zu glauben!"  
>Darcy lehnte sich wieder gegen die Tür und grinste weiterhin.<br>„Ach, hab ich das?", fragte sie gespielt verblüfft.  
>„Soll ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen?", Loki zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.<br>Und wieder hatte die Zeit keine Lust mehr zu arbeiten, so dass die beiden, völlig in den Kuss versunken, nicht mitbekamen, wie Jane die Küche betrat. Immer noch telefonierend.  
>„Ja, ich richte ihnen schöne Grüße aus und… sie tun es schon wieder Thor!", spätestens jetzt war klar mit wem sie sprach und auch die beiden im Wohnzimmer hatten sie bemerkt.<br>Darcy erschrak so sehr, dass sie Loki versehentlich in die Unterlippe biss, der mit einem leisen Zischen zurückwich. Dann sah er Jane.  
>„oh..ähm.. Hi?", meinte Darcy verlegen grinsend und trat den geordneten Rückzug in ihr Zimmer an. Loki sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Jane, die ihr Gespräch mit Thor beendete. Dann wandte sie sich an Loki, hatte aber beschlossen, nicht auf das einzugehen, was sich da gerade zwischen ihm und Darcy abgespielt hatte.<br>„Loki, du… wolltest nach meinem Kind sehn?"  
>„Was?... Oh ja, natürlich! Leg dich bitte mal auf das Sofa und entspann dich, es dauert wirklich nicht lange. Sie tat, wie angewiesen und Loki kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden. Als Jane die Augen schloss, legte er eine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch und die andere auf ihre Stirn. Das Licht, was er in Washington wahrgenommen hatte, war sogar noch heller geworden und Loki konnte der werdenden Mutter mitteilen, dass sie und das Ungeborene bei bester Gesundheit waren, abgesehen von dem minimalen Rest der Stichverletzung in der Schulter.<br>„Alles in Ordnung!", meinte er knapp und erhob sich um zu gehen.  
>„Loki?", hielt Jane ihn zögerlich zurück und setzte sich auf.<br>„Was ist?", wollte er wissen und lies sich neben ihr auf der Couch nieder.  
>„Glaubst du…ich kann eine gute Mutter sein?"<p> 


End file.
